How To Be A Heartbreaker
by AnnaKlaineuse
Summary: Il y a des règles à suivre chez les escortes de luxe, et la première règle est de réaliser les fantasmes inavouables de vos clients. Cependant, qu'est ce qui arrive lorsque leurs fantasmes deviennent les vôtres? Peut-on briser les règles? NC-17 Escort!Blaine et Virgin!Kurt. TRADUCTION
1. Remember the Rules

**Coucou tout le monde :)**

 **Voilà, je vais vous présenter mon bébé, une traduction de** _AvidlyWriting_ **, qui m'a gentiment laissé traduire sa fiction.**

 **La fiction a un Rated M plutôt bien mérité, pour les deux premiers chapitres en tout cas.**

 **Elle contient 6 chapitres (traduits) et un épilogue qui n'est pas encore sorti. Je ne sais vraiment pas quand il sortira, ou s'il sortira un jour mais je vous tiendrais informé quand j'en saurai plus.**

 **Je voudrais remercier ma bêta,** _Klaiindy_ **, et je vous oblige TOUS à aller lire ce qu'elle écrit parce que c'est vraiment génial. Merci bébé :***

 **Je pense que j'ai dit tout ce que je voulais dire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, même deux mots, ça fait toujours plaisir!**

 **Fiction originale;** _/s/9640584/1/How-To-Be-A-Heartbreaker_

 **Auteur;** _/u/2616423/AvidlyWriting_

* * *

 _Règle numéro une , tu dois y prendre un maximum de plaisir._

« Hey, Anderson ! »

Blaine regarda derrière son épaule et grogna quand il vit Brody s'approcher de lui à travers le hall de l'hôtel. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Brody sourit, un sourire de chat Cheshire que Blaine connaissait trop bien. « J'ai un client pour toi. »

Blaine railla. « Santana m'a déjà donné un client ici. » Il leva un bout de papier. « Je n'ai pas envie de passer d'hôtel en hôtel ce soir. »

Brody prit le papier et le remplaça par un autre. « Comme tu veux, mais tu dois vraiment t'occuper de celui-ci. »

« Pourquoi ? » Les yeux de Blaine se rétrécirent, presque choqué quand il vit que l'adresse était celle de la suite Présidentielle à l'hôtel Plaza.

« Le gars a été très précis sur... ce qu'il ne voulait PAS. » Brody avait soigneusement choisi ses mots.

Blaine le foudroya. « Il ? »

« Écoute, je ne peux pas faire les gars, mais avec tout l'argent qu'il est prêt à débourser, j'aurais fait semblant d'être de votre équipe ce soir. » Expliqua le plus vieux. « Sebastian —même Santana !— auraient fait pareil, jusqu'à ce que je leur dise qu'ils ne sont pas ce que le client veut. »

Il leva les yeux, « Les vautours affamés d'argent. Qu'est-ce qu'il est prêt à dépenser ? Le double ? » Blaine rit , s'apprêtant à refuser le client de Brody.

« Triple. »

La gorge de Blaine s'assécha. « Qu-quoi ? »

« Exactement , tu dois le faire. Ça pourrait devenir un client régulier. C'est certain qu'il a l'argent pour, du moins c'est ce qu'il laisse paraître. »

Blaine regarda l'adresse, puis rappela à Brody. « Je n'aime pas avoir des clients hommes. Tu le sais. »

Brody haussa les épaules. « Si tu n'y vas pas , il va juste trouver une autre agence. Tout cet argent ira à quelqu'un d'autre et tu ne pourras pas rembourser tous tes prêts. »

Blaine regarda Brody avec insistance, détestant un peu plus son ami « de travail ». « Très bien mais plus de client ce soir... je ne vais pas me faire avoir encore une fois ! » Il tourna les talons et partit pour le Plaza, ignorant Brody qui lui cria après.

« Souviens toi juste des règles ! »

* * *

Blaine Anderson détestait son travail au noir. Ce n'était quelque chose de désirable et cela le faisait se sentir comme un moins que rien . Il était appelé prostitué, loyer-boy ou encore homme putain. Cependant, Brody préfère escort, parfois gigolo quand il essayait d'être drôle.

Blaine ne l'a jamais trouvé marrant.

Il soupira en trouvant la suite Présidentielle et frappa trois fois. Il n'avait jamais eu de client masculin avant, ayant des préférences. Oui, il était gay, mais l'idée de coucher avec un homme avec qui il n'était pas sur la même longueur d'onde ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Avec les femmes il pouvait garder les idées claires, leur dire ce qu'elles voulaient entendre et faire ce qui était le mieux.

AGIR.

Mon Dieu.

Blaine pouvait faire ce que les femmes attendaient de lui, sans éventuels sentiments pour elles. Ce qu'il fallait c'était du Viagra et il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il avait prévu. Maintenant, avec un homme... les lignes pouvaient facilement se brouiller. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment Sebastian pouvait rester indifférent avec ses clients masculins ou comment Brody arrivait à gérer ses sentiments au travail avec ses clientes, et bon Dieu , il n'avait aucune idée de comment Santana été en mesure de rester professionnelle lorsque qu'elle avait des clients masculins et féminins. Blaine était romantique ! Il ne devrait pas être ici. Laisser les gars aller ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça lui ferait ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait encore grappiller une cliente pour ce so—

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

« A qui ai-je l'honneur ? » Demanda une voix aiguë, couplée d'une paire d'yeux bleu perçant qui le foudroyait d'un regard dédaigneux.

Il était magnifique.

Et c'était ça le problème.

Blaine déglutit difficilement, essayant de se redresser et de ne pas s'effondrer sous un tel regard de braise. « Je m'appelle Blaine. »

L'homme aux yeux bleus fredonna, regardant Blaine de haut en bas. Le "client" à la peau porcelaine, au regard très clair et à la coiffure perfectionnée se décala sur le coté. Il prit son verre de ses doigts délicats. Le verre était emplit au tiers de vin. Il portait un magnifique costume trois pièces : pantalon noir, veste blanche et un nœud papillon noir qui pendait négligemment de chaque côté de son cou. Blaine remarqua que les trois premiers boutons de la chemise étaient ouverts.

Le client prit une gorgée de son vin, puis il dit d'un air moqueur. « Tu as les cheveux bouclés noirs sous ce casque de gel. » Ce n'était pas une question. « Teint olive. Regard hazel oppressant » Il prit une autre gorgée, un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres rougies par le vin. « Tu es plus petit que moi. » Il s'approcha de Blaine et sourit « Tu n'as rien comme lui. J'aime ça. » Puis il avala le reste de son verre, faisant la moue quand il remarqua qu'il l'avait terminé « Eh bien, commence. Mets la pancarte « Ne pas déranger » sur la poignée pendant que tu y es. Ou tout ce que vous, escortes 'haut de gamme' faites. »

Blaine regarda le client valser vers une table en verre et se servir plus de vin. Il mit la pancarte avec raideur, refermant la porte derrière lui. Le gars était peut-être l'un des hommes les plus magnifiques dans tout New York, mais il était la pire diva garce que Blaine ait jamais rencontré. Ainsi, au lieu d'exprimer son opinion, il demanda, « Je ne connais pas ton nom... ou est-ce tout simplement magnifique ? », essayant de le charmer.

Le client fronça les sourcils, « Écoute, Hobbit. Mon nom est Kurt et tu arrêtes les noms doux. Compris ? »

Blaine eut un rire mauvais. Il en avait assez de l'attitude et des propos de ce Kurt. « Très bien, aucune somme d'argent ne vaut les insultes. Je ne suis pas ici pour être ton sac de boxe verbale. Essaye un putain de thérapeute plutôt qu'un service d'escortes la prochaine fois. Je m'en vais. »

Alors que Blaine avançait vers la porte, il entendit un reniflement. C'était très calme, presque comme un accident, mais c'était assez pour geler Blaine dans son élan. Il se tourna légèrement vers l'arrière, en regardant le client, Kurt, quand une larme glissa sur sa joue. « Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, il détestait voir un homme aussi beau pleurer.

Kurt releva brusquement la tête, presque surpris de voir encore l'escorte dans sa suite. Il frotta rapidement sa joue humide avec la manche de sa veste blanche. « Je ne pleure pas. Tu ne devais pas partir de toute façon ? Ju-Juste va-t-en ! » Il s'appuya lourdement contre la table de verre, fermant les yeux pour essayer de combattre plus de larmes.

Blaine aurait dû se retourner et partir vers la gauche ensuite.

Mais idiot qu'il est, il dit, « Hey, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. »

Kurt renifla, « Ce n'est pas toi et je te jure que je ne suis pas toujours ... horrible. C'est juste... une rude journée. »

« Tu veux en parler ? » Non sérieusement, pourquoi tu veux encore lui parler ?

Il renifla avant de le regarder avec curiosité, « Quelle sorte de gentil gigolo es-tu ? »

Blaine grogna, « Le genre qui te laissera dans cet hôtel si tu m'appelles par ce nom une fois de plus. »

Puis il eut un petit rire, Blaine avait gagné un rire de Kurt et c'était magnifique. « Mes excuses. » Il se racla la gorge et s'assit dans un des fauteuils coûteux. Il attrapa la bouteille de vin et il la tendit vers Blaine. « Tu veux un verre ? C'est cher, ce qui je suppose, signifie qu'il est bon. »

Blaine haussa les épaules, tirant une chaise en face de Kurt. Celui-ci versa un verre de vin pour Blaine, le posant à coté de lui sur la table. « Merci. » Il prit une gorgée, le liquide était si riche et puissant. Blaine se lécha les lèvres après avoir bu, juste pour chasser le goût délicieux. « C'est bon. »

Kurt se moqua, « Pour le prix, les raisins ont intérêt d'avoir été écrasés par des diamants dans des fûts en or massif. »

Blaine rit, hochant la tête avec lui. « Je suppose que ce luxe n'est pas habituel, alors ? »

« Dieu non, tout est sur le compte de Sam. »

« Sam ? »

« Mon fiancé. »

Blaine grinça des dents , « Fiancé ? »

 _Pourquoi ça le dérangeait tant ?_

Kurt ricana dans son verre de vin, « Eh bien, ex-fiancé serait plus approprié. C'était censé être notre suite de lune de miel. » Il railla, « C'est amusant, j'ai amené un... un autre homme ici à la place. » Il était prudent de ne pas utiliser des termes humiliants envers Blaine, l'homme aux yeux noisette s'avoua que c'était très agréable.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Kurt sentit son regard se fermer. Ses yeux déjà cerclés de rouge commencèrent à se remplir de larmes. Il fit tournoyer le vin dans son verre, « Aujourd'hui, nous étions censés nous marier. »

Blaine devait s'arrêter, mais il ne le fit pas, « Je devine... que ça ne s'est pas fait ? »

« Non » grinça Kurt, « juste avant que je sorte de l'église, une de mes témoins est venu me voir alors que je m'habillais et m'a dit qu'elle... qu'elle avait couché avec Sam la veille. » Des larmes de colère commençait à glisser le long de ses joues.

Blaine serra la main de Kurt — _attends, quand est-ce qu'il avait pris sa main ?_ — « C'est horrible. »

« Je savais que Sam avait aimé les filles, avant qu'il m'ait rencontré bien sûr, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour moi. Parce qu'il a dit qu'il m'aimait, tu sais ? » Il prit le mouchoir de la poche sur sa poitrine et essuya ses yeux. « Nous avons été ensemble trois ans. Trois ans. Puis il a jeté ça loin en une nuit, juste parce qu'il ne pouvait pas ATTENDRE. »

« Attendre ? Attendre quoi ? » Il frotta le bras de Kurt légèrement. _Est-il possédé ?_ _Pourquoi ses membres font des choses sans sa permission ? Mauvaises mains. Mauvaises ! Oh wow, quel est ce tissu ?_

« Pour avoir des relations sexuelles. Blaine... Je suis vierge » Kurt haleta, avant de cacher son visage dans ses mains. « Je me suis promis que je n'aurais pas de relations sexuelles avant ma nuit de noces ! Je lui ai dit, il y a longtemps. Il a dit qu'il comprenait et respectait mon choix... qu'il pouvait attendre parce que j'en valais la peine. Il a dit qu'il m'aimait pour ce que j'étais ! »

Blaine sentit ses bras s'enrouler autour de l'autre garçon pour une étreinte réconfortante. Ouais, son corps faisait juste ce qu'il voulait, n'est-ce pas ? « Kurt, je suis désolé. Je le suis vraiment. »

Kurt serra Blaine plus fort, ne se souciant pas d'être en pleurs sur l'épaule d'un inconnu. « Je ne suis pas une prude, d'accord ? C'est juste... ma mère avait fait la même promesse à elle-même. Mon père respectait son choix parce qu'il l'aimait. Elle a dit qu'elle n'a jamais regretté et il a fait de son mariage un jour un peu plus spécial. Je voulais ce sentiment spécial ! » Il se recula, « Comment pouvait-il me faire ça ? Il ne pense pas que j'étais tenté aussi ? Je voulais une relation sexuelle tout autant que lui ! Mais j'étais prêt à attendre parce que je l'aimais assez pour me préserver. J'ai pensé qu'il valait la peine d'attendre ! » Une fois que Kurt eut fini de crier, quelque chose lui apparut. « J'étais ... Je n'étais pas assez spécial ? Je ne valais pas la peine d'attendre ? »

Quand Kurt le regarda avec un air suppliant, Blaine réalisa quelque chose. Il savait exactement ce dont Kurt avait besoin. Malgré le regard penaud du garçon, il le repoussa doucement de son étreinte, se retourna rapidement et sortit de la suite.

Kurt enroula ses bras autour de lui de façon protectrice, se sentant encore plus inutile lorsque la porte fut fermée. Il n'était même pas assez bien pour quelqu'un qu'il avait payé. A quel point était-il pathétique ? Kurt retomba dans son fauteuil, prêt à renoncer à l'idée de trouver quelqu'un pour prendre sa virginité. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une tentative mesquine pour donner un grand '' Je t'emmerde ! " à Sam. Peut-être qu'il devrait juste commander une autre bouteille de vin... et du homard... cheesecake sonnait bien aussi. S'il ne pouvait pas savoir comment c'était d'être bien baisé, il pourrait au moins se sentir « bien nourri ».

 ***TOC TOC TOC***

« Hey, chéri ! J'ai oublié la clé ! Tu pourrais me laisser entrer ? »

Kurt fronça les sourcils quand il entendit la voix de Blaine de l'autre côté de la porte. Que faisait-il ? Il marcha prudemment vers la porte et l'ouvrit, soupçonneux. Ce qu'il affronta... était assez surprenant.

« Désolé bébé ! J'ai oublié que ces portes étaient verrouillées » Blaine se promenait dans la suite, portant un seau de glace fraîche. Kurt n'avait même pas remarqué Blaine prendre le seau quand il avait quitté la pièce.

« Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Blaine posa le seau, puis mit la bouteille de vin presque vide dans la glace. Il se retourna, un regard innocent dessiné sur son visage. « Que veux-tu dire, joli cœur ? »

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. » Kurt fit un signe à Blaine. « Tout...ça. »

Blaine avança, passa un bras autour de la taille de Kurt et le tira pour un câlin. Kurt haleta, les yeux écarquillés. Une main bronzée caressa la joue lisse de Kurt, ayant pour but de le détendre « Je vais profiter de ma nuit de noces avec mon cher mari. » Avant que Kurt ne puisse réponde, Blaine écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, plissant la veste de son costume à cause de ses mains appuyées dans son dos. Blaine se détacha du baiser brutal avant que Kurt ne puisse faire quelque chose et posa son front contre le sien. « Kurt ? »

Kurt ouvra grand ses yeux, émerveillé par les iris noisette qui l'observaient. « Mari ? »

Il sourit, « Nous n'avons qu'une nuit de noces. Je vais m'assurer que nous en profitons bien. C'est une nuit dont tu te souviendra pour toujours parce que je vais te montrer à quel point tu es spécial pour moi, » Blaine devait être prudent ici parce que ce qu'il allait faire... briserait toutes les règles du manuel d'escorte. « Je vais enfin pouvoir te montrer combien je... combien je t'aime. »

Les yeux de Kurt commencèrent à devenir de nouveau humides. Toute personne rationnelle lui aurait dit que c'était probablement une erreur et qu'il ne fallait pas avoir un fiancé par tricherie, mais comment pourrait-il refuser ? Comment pouvait-il refuser le fantasme qu'il avait rêvé de depuis qu'il était adolescent ? Même si ce n'était pas réel, il pouvait prétendre que ça l'était. Pour une nuit, il pourrait prétendre qu'il était récemment et heureusement marié à ce bel homme. Demain, il pourrait s'inquiéter de Sam et de son nouveau statut de célibataire. Ce soir... ce soir, il était jeune, marié... et amoureux. « Oh, Blaine. »

Ils pressèrent leurs bouches ensemble, cette fois en essayant d'aller encore plus loin. Lorsque Kurt lécha les lèvres de Blaine, il les ouvrit sans hésiter. Kurt fondit dans ses bras, gémissant quand le bouclé commençait à grignoter sa lèvre inférieure. Ils s'embrassèrent comme s'ils l'avaient fait des milliers de fois, et pas seulement deux fois. Cela devait signifier quelque chose, non ? Blaine passa sa main dans les cheveux de Kurt, le tenant encore alors que leurs langues se touchaient timidement, se caressant légèrement. Kurt gémit dans la bouche de Blaine, mordillant sa lèvre pour récupérer un peu d'air. Ils respiraient fortement, leurs cages thoraciques se touchant . Il n'y avait plus de Sam. Il n'y avait pas plus de service d'escorte. C'était juste deux personnes, profitant de leur nuit de noces.

Blaine prit une des mains de Kurt, « Tu veux bien me suivre dans la chambre ? »

Kurt hocha silencieusement la tête, marchant dans un état second jusqu'à la chambre principale. Le lit était très grand, un cadre en bois et une tête de lit en bois aussi avec un peu d'or. Des oreillers moelleux blancs, tous placés contre la tête de lit, et un drap pur en coton égyptien blanc qui avait des broderies dorées. Il y avait deux lampes de chaque côté et un lustre pendait au-dessus du lit. C'était parfait. Blaine se retourna et il offrit un sourire éclatant à Kurt. Pour la première fois depuis que Blaine était arrivé, Kurt remarqua son costume. Il était assez simple : une chemise blanche seulement boutonnée au niveau du ventre et ouverte sur ses clavicules et un pantalon noir. Toutefois, si Kurt se laissait fantasmer, il pouvait voir que Blaine avait déjà posé sa veste de smoking dans l'autre pièce, avec sa cravate.

Kurt lui retourna le sourire, timide mais c'était un sourire quand même. « Je suis content que ce soit toi Blaine. »

Blaine rougit, ne sachant pas vraiment comment le prendre mais cela causa une sensation de chaleur dans sa poitrine. Il se racla la gorge, « Alors...comment veux-tu... tu veux … ? » Il laissa la question suspendue, sachant que Kurt avait compris. Blaine était heureux de prendre à Kurt ou de lui donner ce qu'il voulait de lui.

Kurt réfléchit un instant, à la fois surpris que Blaine lui laisse le choix, et prit le temps d'examiner la situation. « Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour. »

Blaine hocha la tête, glissant ses mains sur les épaules de Kurt, « Puis-je ? » Lorsque Kurt acquiesça, Blaine poussa la veste blanche des épaules de Kurt. Elle tomba sur le sol et le châtain regarda Blaine, la tête légèrement inclinée, en confiance. Il remuait quelque chose dans le bas-ventre du bouclé. Blaine le guida vers le lit et doucement le poussa pour qu'il tombe au milieu de celui-ci. Le garçon aux yeux noisette commença par se débarrasser de ses chaussures et de ses chaussettes puis rampa au-dessus du lit jusqu'à ce qu'il chevauche les cuisses de Kurt.

Kurt trembla, Blaine pouvait le sentir sous lui. Il embrassa le front de Kurt, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes dans son oreille alors que ses mains descendaient pour défaire les boutons de Kurt. « Aies confiance, a-amour. »

 ***POP***

« Blaine. »

 ***POP***

« Tu veux que j'arrête ? »

 ***POP***

« Jamais... mais s'il te plaît. Dépêche-toi. »

Blaine lui sourit, défaisant les trois derniers boutons de sa chemise. Quand il eut terminé, il se sépara de lui, voulant rien de plus que courir sa langue sur l'étendue de la peau lisse et soyeuse révélée. « Bébé... »

L'estomac de Kurt s'agita, n'ayant jamais entendu la voix d'un homme aussi rauque, surtout pas à cause de lui. « Je suis sûr que tu as vu des garçons plus be- »

« Tu es l'homme le plus magnifique que je n'ai JAMAIS vu. P-Puis-je te goûter ? » Blaine demanda, faisant glisser son nez dans le cou de Kurt.

Il hocha la tête, frissonnant quand Blaine traîna ses lèvres jusqu'à son abdomen. « Oh mon Dieu... »

Blaine fit courir sa lèvre inférieure et frôla ses dents contre les côtes de Kurt, taquinant le corps vierge sous lui. Puis une pensée lui vint, il leva la tête. « T'a-t-il déjà touché Kurt ? A-il eu la chance de le faire ? » Kurt avait les yeux fermés, un voile d'excitation s'abattant sur lui. Il secoua la tête. Blaine sourit, « Bien ».

Kurt cria tout à coup, des étincelles de plaisir éclataient venant de son téton que Blaine mordillait. Il s'acharna encore plus, est quand celui-ci fut excité, il le lécha pour l'apaiser. Ses mains s'envolèrent dans les cheveux de Blaine, un grognement frustré lui échappa quand il réalisa que ses hanches étaient tenues par Blaine. Il était si dur, si incroyablement dur maintenant. Blaine donna un dernier coup de langue au mamelon de Kurt, avant de donner le même traitement à l'autre. « Blaine...Blaine, s'il te plaît attends... »

Blaine se retira immédiatement, ses yeux ambrés maintenant foncés regardaient intensément ceux de Kurt. « Je suis désolé, j'ai été trop brutal ? Tu n'aimes pas ? »

« Non, non, c'était bien. Très bon. » Il jeta ses hanches juste pour montrer à Blaine comment ce qu'il lui faisait l'allumait. « J'ai juste... Je veux te faire sentir bien aussi. »

« Mais c'est par rapport à toi—»

« C'est par rapport à NOUS. Un mariage est fait de deux personnes, Blaine. Et je veux te faire sentir bien aussi. » Blaine déglutit, réfléchissant à ce que Kurt avait en tête. « Tu me laisses faire ? »

Blaine hocha la tête, en criant presque de surprise quand Kurt réussit à le retourner . « J'aime les hommes qui peuvent dominer. » Blagua-il.

Kurt sourit, enlevant le reste de ses boutons et jeta sa chemise sur le côté. Plutôt que de prendre le temps de délicatement ouvrir les boutons de la chemise de Blaine, Kurt les arracha avec hâte. L'homme pâle dût s'arrêter un instant pour regarder le torse nu devant lui. Blaine avait des muscles, une large et forte poitrine et des poils sombres sur sa poitrine, sur son abdomen, et encore plus bas. Kurt saliva et ses doigts voulaient absolument enlever la ceinture mais il les plaça à plat sur l'abdomen de Blaine, grattant avec ses ongles sur la peau tendue des muscles de Blaine. Le bouclé haletait, son sexe gonfla encore plus. Kurt le remarqua et il gémit dans le besoin. Il retraça la couture du pantalon de Blaine avec ses doigts, « Je veux te goûter aussi...si tu me laisses faire. »

Le corps de Blaine se raidit. Bien sûr, il y avait eu des femmes qui lui avaient proposé de le sucer une ou deux fois mais il a toujours refusé. Il ne voulait pas prendre de plaisir alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'il hocha la tête avec tant d'empressement quand Kurt demanda ? Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. « Oui, oui Dieu. Je veux ta bouche, je la veux tellement. »

Kurt se lécha les lèvres, défit rapidement la ceinture de Blaine et arracha presque le bouton de son pantalon. Il baissa la fermeture éclair, embrassant affectueusement son ventre quand il siffla à la friction de la fermeture éclair lorsqu'elle frôla sa verge demi-dure. Laissant échapper un souffle fragile, Kurt tira vers le bas le pantalon de Blaine, en veillant à retirer le boxer vert avec. Kurt déglutit, frottant ses mains de haut en bas sur les fortes cuisses nues de Blaine. Il le regarde, « Es-tu... ? »

« J'suis clean... » Blaine haleta, oubliant tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire de cohérent quand Kurt enveloppa sa main autour de lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de quand il était devenu si sensible. Kurt caressa sa longueur lentement, essayant de mémoriser la sensation du membre chaud d'un autre homme dans sa main, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il caressa toute sa dureté . « Tu vas bien ? »

« O-Ouais, ouais. Tu es plus... épais. » déclara Kurt bêtement, son majeur ne pouvant pas toucher son pouce lorsqu'ils s'enroulèrent autour de Blaine.

Blaine ricana, « Pardon ? »

« Non, j'aime ça. » Kurt se pencha à proximité des parties intimes de Blaine et, avec chaque once de conviction qu'il pouvait rassembler, lécha la base du sexe de Blaine jusqu'au gland rougit. Lorsque Kurt entendit Blaine gémir d'une voix rauque, il se sentit plus confiant dans ses actions. Il suça l'extrémité doucement, étirant ses lèvres plus foncées autour de la tête de la longueur de Blaine. Blaine avait un goût viril et musqué. Kurt gémit d'appréciation. Mais quand il souleva ses hanches pour entrer dans sa bouche, il se stoppa. Kurt se retira et bafouilla surprise.

Blaine caressa les cheveux de Kurt en s'excusant : « Désolé, je n-ne pouvais pas le contrôler. »

Kurt leva les yeux avec convoitise, les pupilles noires éclipsant presque ses iris bleus foncés. « Tu veux que... Tu veux que j'utilise ma bouche ? » Sa voix avait chuté de quelques octaves, l'excitation prenant le dessus sur ses mots. Il descendit sur le membre de Blaine, essayant désespérément de détendre ses lèvres et sa bouche pour prendre plus Blaine. Kurt commença à creuser ses joues, suçant Blaine avec le plus de sérieux possible quand il sentit l'autre homme enfiler ses doigts dans ses cheveux châtains. Kurt laissa échapper un son frustré, essayant d'avaler plus et de prendre Blaine dans sa gorge.

Blaine planta ses pieds contre le matelas, en essayant désespérément de ne pas pousser vers le haut dans la bouche chaude et humide. Sa tête se baissa pour regarder Kurt, la poitrine haletante alors qu'il sentit la gorge de Kurt s'agiter. Oh Dieu, essayait-il de... ? Blaine gémit à la sensation du nez de Kurt dans ses poils. Il l'avait fait. Kurt avait pu avoir la gorge assez profonde pour prendre Blaine entièrement. Le bruit heureux de Kurt vibra tout le long du membre de Blaine, en envoyant un immense plaisir dans sa colonne vertébrale. Blaine serra sa mâchoire, sentant la sueur couler sur son front. Malgré l'inexpérience de Kurt, il voulait tellement faire bien et cela conduisit Blaine à la folie. « Oh, putain ! »

Kurt repoussa son réflexe nauséeux, ignorant le chatouillement de malaise dans le fond de sa gorge. Il commença à bouger la tête de haut en bas, suçant et goûtant Blaine avec conviction. Kurt grogna quand Blaine serra ses cheveux, se frottant contre le lit pour essayer d'obtenir quelques frictions contre sa propre érection négligée. Kurt saisit les hanches de Blaine, celui-ci essayant d'aller plus loin dans sa bouche. Blaine n'avait pas besoin de le dire deux fois. Il tint l'arrière du cou de Kurt, l'agrippant toujours alors qu'il baisait lentement et longuement la bouche de Kurt.

L'homme aux cheveux bouclés regarda sa verge entrer et sortir de la bouche de Kurt, ses lèvres roses glissant parfaitement autour de lui alors que ses joues se creusaient à chaque fois qu'il reculait. Alors que Blaine poussait jusqu'au plaisir ultime, Kurt leva son regard et rencontra le sien, gémissant au traitement brutal. Il regarda Blaine avec un regard fermé. Il essaya de garder son sexe dans sa gorge, laissant Blaine glisser dans et hors sa bouche « Bébé, bébé... Putain. Kurt, je vais... » Blaine essaya de se retirer avant de se libérer mais Kurt enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Blaine, le tenant plus fort quand il tenta de se dégager. « MerdeMerdeMerde... KURT ! » Un autre claquement de ses hanches vers l'avant et Blaine venait, DUR, dans la gorge de ce bel homme, la respiration lourde et ses doigts tirant ses cheveux quand il sentit l'autre homme le lécher pour les dernières gouttes.

Kurt regarda Blaine jeter sa tête en arrière et crier son nom, ses yeux s'élargissant quand il réalisa que quelque chose de chaud se déversait dans sa gorge. Il avala sur l'instinct, suçant Blaine dans son orgasme. Lorsque Blaine gémit à cause de l'hypersensibilité, il attira Kurt avec un _Pop_ humide pour réclamer ses lèvres dans un baiser sale. Blaine lécha dans la bouche de Kurt, se délectant du fait qu'il avait été le premier à savoir ce que la bouche de Kurt pouvait faire. Il lécha le coin des lèvres de Kurt, gémissant quand il goûta un peu de son sperme qui s'était échappé. Kurt se mit à califourchon sur les genoux nus de Blaine, écrasant son sexe mou. « C'était bien ? Je t'ai fait du bien ? J'étais bon pour mon mari ? » Il poussa le col de la chemise de Blaine, l'embrassa et faisant un suçon affectueux dans son cou.

Blaine gémit au son de la voix de Kurt, un peu grave à cause de la fellation. « Oui. Tu étais incroyable, le mari plus incroyable que je ne pourrais jamais avoir. » Ses mains se dirigèrent vers la ceinture de Kurt, défaisant par saccades la boucle et essayant désespérément d'enlever la barrière entre lui et son... euh... Kurt. « Mon tour. A mon tour de te de goûter... de te surprendre. » Blaine haletait, renversant Kurt sur son dos une fois de plus. Il tira le pantalon de Kurt, en veillant à retirer les chaussettes de Kurt au passage. Blaine était presque choqué. Kurt n'avait porté aucun sous-vêtement sous son smoking. Bordel de merde.

Kurt eut un petit rire devant l'expression ébahie sur le visage de Blaine, s'étalant sur le lit de sorte que sa tête reposât sur le monticule d'oreillers. « Comme ma surprise ? »

Blaine leva les yeux, la bouche grande encore ouverte. Son sexe se baladant entre ses jambes essayant de nouveau de durcir. « Tu m'as... seulement sucer durement. »

Kurt fredonna, en lui souriant joyeusement. « Je sais, et c'était TRÈS chaud. »

« Es-tu un fantasme ? »

Son sourire s'élargit sensuellement, « Je peux l'être... seulement si tu me promets d'être le mien. »

« Bien sûr. Que veux-tu, Kurt ? En quoi as tu besoin de moi, bébé ? » Demanda Blaine, il remonta plus haut, posant son corps nu sur le corps également nu de Kurt.

« Je...J'ai bes - » Kurt haleta, écartant les jambes pour que Blaine puisse s'installer confortablement entre elles. Il appuya sa tête contre les oreillers, Blaine était dur contre lui, emprisonnant l'érection de Kurt contre ses abdominaux. « B-besoin de toi, au fond de moi. Je te veux en moi. » Kurt se déplaça contre Blaine, essayant d'obtenir plus de friction. « Baise-moi », il respira.

Blaine gémit, roulant ses hanches au commentaire. « Dis-moi. A quel point tu le veux ? J'ai besoin d'entendre à quel point tu le veux. »

Kurt hocha la tête, en gardant les yeux fermés et enroulant ses jambes autour du corps de Blaine, voulant des frictions plus forte « Fais en sorte qu'aucun homme ne me mérite. Sois le seul à baiser la vierge qui est en moi. Ouvre-moi, enfonce-toi en moi... ». Kurt ouvrit les yeux quand Blaine arrêta de bouger contre lui, en scrutant les pupilles dilatées et sauvages de Blaine. Il remarqua que ses respirations étaient courtes. « Remplis-moi comme tu sais le faire. Fais moi savoir que personne d'autre ne peux me satisfaire, à part toi. » Il se pencha à l'oreille de Blaine, léchant lobe et provoquant un frisson. « Fais-moi tien, amour. »

Blaine grogna, mordilla le cou de Kurt durement avant que sa bouche ne trouve le chemin de son corps parfait. « Chaque chose en son temps. Sois patient pour moi, j'ai besoin de te préparer d'abord. Sois prêt pour moi. » Il embrassa la peau sous le nombril de Kurt, ne s'arrêtant que pour sucer son gland.

« Blaine ! »

L'homme aux cheveux bouclés aspira une fois de plus sur le membre durci, embrassa la tête avant de descendre encore plus loin. « Ça va être tellement bon pour toi, je dois d'abord te préparer. Donne-moi un oreiller. » Kurt tâtonna et lui donna un des coussins que Blaine mit sous ses hanches, calant ses fesses pour le plus grand plaisir du bouclé. Il écarta les jambes de Kurt, exposant son entrée vierge et rose. Il fit courir son pouce sur le muscle doux, souriant quand il se contracta et bougea sous son doigt. « Tu t'es touché ici, mon ange ? »

Kurt gémit, le souffle saccadé alors que Blaine continuait de le caresser. « O-Ouais, Q-Quelques fois. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que le doigt d'une autre personne pouvait donner comme plaisir »

« T'a-t- **il** touché ici ? Ou allumé ? Ou encore joué avec toi ? » Blaine entendit Kurt gémir, puis secouer la tête. Parfait. « Donc je suppose que tu n'as jamais... »

Kurt laissa échapper un cri de surprise, se finissant en un gémissement rauque. Blaine rit, avant de lécher sa raie et mettre une autre pression sur l'entrée de Kurt. « Oh mon Dieu... »

Blaine se lécha les lèvres, désireux de remplir Kurt avec sa langue... ou d'autres choses. Il massa les fesses rebondies de Kurt, essayant de le détendre pour qu'il puisse lécher dans le trou de Kurt. « Que tu es bon et lisse, bébé. Je veux goûter ton joli trou avant de le baiser. » Kurt laissa échapper un gémissement aigu, parler salement l'allumait plus qu'il ne s'y attendait. Blaine lécha le dessus de l'entrée de Kurt quelques fois de plus, mettant progressivement plus de pression pour pouvoir entrer dans celle-ci. Il fit entrer sa langue, travaillant son muscle rose et traça son chemin dans l'intimité étroite de Kurt.

Kurt haletait, impuissant contre le lit, serrant d'une main les draps et d'une autre les boucles de Blaine. La langue de Blaine ondulait à intérieur de lui, dégustant ses parois intérieures . « Oh... oh... Blaine. » Il haleta, ses hanches commençaient à pousser sur le visage de Blaine, le voulant plus à l'intérieur.

Il avala, « Tu as un goût si merveilleux, chéri. Tiens-toi ouvert pour moi, tu le veux ? Donne-moi une seconde. » Kurt fit comme il lui dit. Son trou luisant se resserrant autour du vide était assez pour faire saliver Blaine, mais il secoua la tête, atteignant le côté du lit pour récupérer son pantalon. Il ouvrit une poche de son portefeuille, tirant un préservatif et du lubrifiant.

« Blaine... » Appela Kurt, ses oreilles rougirent avec embarras de la façon dont il semblait désespéré.

« Je reviens, mon amour. J'ai juste besoin de quelques choses. » Il leva les objets, pour les montrer à Kurt. Il regarda son « mari » déglutir difficilement, ses cuisses commencèrent à trembler. Le regard de Blaine s'adoucit, il s'avança pour caresser le flanc de Kurt. « Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire si tu ne veux pas. »

Kurt regarda Blaine quand il prononça ces mots, les yeux brillants. « Non, non je le veux. C'est juste... que ça arrive. Je vais enfin le faire. »

« D'accord, mais seulement si tu es sûr. »

« Je n'ai jamais été plus sûr. » Kurt laissa tomber ses jambes, pour pouvoir donner à Blaine un baiser profond. « Maintenant, va s'y. On ne rigole plus. » Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

« Quelle petite chose autoritaire..." Rigola-t-il, rire qui s'arrêta quand Kurt gifla son bras en réponse. Blaine dut admettre... que ça l'amusait. Lorsque Kurt se cala contre les oreillers, Blaine se déplaça vers le bas jusqu'au trou de Kurt. Merde, il ne pouvait pas résister. « Juste un peu plus de goût. » Il plongea vers le bas de l'entrée de Kurt, soulevant une des jambes de Kurt qu'il mit sur son épaule et il taquina son intimité. Ces sons enchantés vibrèrent jusque dans les régions inférieures de Kurt, allant directement vers le sexe de Blaine.

« Ooooh... » Kurt était détendu, trop proche pour s'occuper du fait que Blaine jouait encore avec lui. Lorsque Blaine scella ses lèvres contre son entrée et aspira, les orteils de Kurt se courbèrent agréablement, sa main s'était envolée vers son érection douloureuse, la pompant au même rythme que les succions du bouclé. Il fit tourner sa langue à l'intérieur de Kurt une fois de plus puis il déplaça ses pouces vers son l'entrée, les glissant à l'intérieur et l'ouvrant. Blaine glissa alors deux doigts à l'intérieur, en saisissant le lubrifiant avec l'autre main. Il retira ses doigts rapidement et étala le lubrifiant sur eux, les poussant à nouveau en lui. Kurt haleta agréablement quand Blaine commença à bouger ses doigts dans et hors lui, fronçant les sourcils quand il continua tout en changeant plusieurs fois d'angle. Que faisait-il... ? « BLAINE ! »

Du sperme jaillit du sexe de Kurt, il en avait dans sa main et des éclaboussures sur son torse. Sa main tomba mollement à ses côtés alors qu'il tentait de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Blaine ne cessa pas son travail, pliant et écartant toujours ses doigts. Il lécha le sperme de Kurt. Il se releva jusqu'à ses lèvres entrouvertes, lui donnant un baiser désordonné et faisant goûter Kurt à son propre sperme. Le châtain mit ses deux mains moites dans les boucles de Blaine, suçant sa langue et avalant tout ce qu'il lui donnait. Blaine pressa ses deux doigts contre la prostate de Kurt une fois de plus, le regarda en extase « Penses-tu pouvoir prendre un autre doigt, magnifique ? »

Kurt secoua la tête faiblement, « N-Non, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour. »

Blaine frotta les bords de Kurt doucement, ralentissant ses poussées. « Tu n'es pas assez préparé pour me prendre encore. Je veux dire... comme tu l'as dit, je suis assez épais » Il semblait contrôlé mais son membre engorgé aimait VRAIMENT l'idée d'être en Kurt maintenant.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas. Je sais que ça va faire mal, mais je le veux aussi. J'ai besoin de le SENTIR, te sentir. S'il te plaît... » supplia Kurt.

N'étant pas en mesure de dire non à Kurt quand il priait si joliment, Blaine hocha la tête. Il retira ses doigts du trou étiré de Kurt, fasciné comme il se serrait et desserrait, comme s'il manquait juste quelque chose à l'intérieur. L'homme excité saisit avec hâte le préservatif, déchirant le papier et le roula sur son sexe palpitant. Il versa le reste du lubrifiant sur son érection douloureuse, l'étalant du mieux qu'il pouvait dans l'espoir de se soulager. « Okay, euh... lève-toi. Grimpe sur mes genoux, ça devrait être plus facile pour toi comme ça. » Blaine tendit sa main à Kurt, le tirant en avant quand Kurt posa une main pâle sur la sienne bronzé. Il s'allongea contre la couette, entraînant l'autre garçon au-dessus de lui. « Toujours d'accord ? » Kurt hocha la tête, laissant échapper un souffle fragile. Il saisit le membre de Blaine, lui donnant quelques caresses -plus pour le plaisir de Blaine - et aligna ensuite le gland à son entrée. « Kurt. »

Celui-ci le regarda, frissonnant quand l'érection de Blaine poussa son ouverture. « Ouais ? »

« Je t'aime. »

Il s'empala sur le sexe de Blaine, ses mots l'enveloppant plus haut dans son fantasme chaud. Kurt cria une fois que Blaine fût entièrement en lui, les yeux se remplissant de larmes à cause de la brûlure soudaine et d'être rempli entièrement par l'autre garçon. Ses mains étaient plantées sur la poitrine légèrement poilue de Blaine, les doigts s'enfonçant dans sa peau. « Putain... putain de merde...Blaine... »

Blaine se mordait la lèvre inférieure durement, essayant désespérément d'ignorer l'envie de pousser vers le haut dans le trou serré et chaud autour de sa longueur. « Shh ... Shh, bébé. Tu vas te sentir mieux bientôt, essaye juste de te détendre. Viens là » Il guida la tête de Kurt dans le creux de son cou et ils étaient poitrine contre poitrine, plantant ses pieds dans le matelas pour pouvoir être plus à l'aise pour bouger. Blaine fit glisser ses doigts doucement de haut en bas dans le dos de Kurt, lui chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille.

Kurt haleta agréablement quand les doigts de Blaine traînèrent accidentellement vers le bas pour toucher la peau de son entrée incroyablement sensible. Il mordît la clavicule de Blaine quand il le fit à nouveau, volontairement cette fois, traçant le trou rouge gonflé alors qu'il s'étendait autour du membre impressionnant de Blaine. Il tourna la tête, haletant contre le cou de Blaine, laissant le caresser où ils étaient liés parce que c'était sacrément bon. Kurt gémit quand Blaine commença à bouger ses hanches expérimentalement, sortant un peu avant d'entrer à nouveau en lui. « Oh... »

« Désolé, tu me fais juste sentir tellement... »

« Plus... .J'en veux plus. »

Blaine grogna, s'extirpant plus puis en repoussant un peu plus fort. « Comme ça ? » Lorsque Kurt hocha la tête contre lui, Blaine commença à bouger ses hanches, poussant vers le haut par à-coups plus rapides. Kurt serra les épaules de Blaine, se tenant tandis que l'homme sous lui se déplaça dans et hors de son corps. Son sexe frottait contre Blaine à chaque poussée, leurs sueur et le sperme combinés lubrifiaient sensuellement leurs peaux, facilitant la friction. Blaine changea d'angle quand Kurt commença à faire plus de petits bruits heureux, le prenant comme un signe positif, pensant que la brûlure initiale s'effaçait. Il enfonça un peu plus durement, changeant son angle pour trouver cet endroit spécial à l'intérieur Kurt. « Est-ce mieux mon ange ? Est-ce que ton mari prend soin de toi ? »

A la prochaine poussée, Kurt jeta sa tête en arrière, sa bouche s'ouvrit dans la béatitude. « Juste là, juste là mon amour. Plus vite, plus fort. » Blaine respecta sa demande, tirant ses hanches vers l'arrière plus fermement, sa peau claquant contre celle plus pâle. Kurt grogna, sa prostate était continuellement frappée, chaque étincelle de plaisir se dirigeait vers son érection piégée. « Allez, je sais que tu peux faire mieux. Arrête de te retenir. Baise-moi. Brise-moi. »

Blaine poussa durement une dernière fois, ses yeux noisette flamboyaient. « Tu veux que je m'assure que tu ne puisses marcher pas demain ? Sois sûr que tu vas te faire prendre si bien qu'à chaque fois que tu vas t'asseoir... A chaque fois, tu vas te souvenir de moi. Tu auras trop mal pour marcher droit pendant une SEMAINE. » Il sourit, laissant Kurt savoir dans quoi il s'embarquait.

Kurt se serra autour de Blaine, faisant perdre le sourire espiègle de l'autre homme et le fit gémir à place. « Prends-moi. »

Soudain, Blaine fit asseoir Kurt, pour le remettre dans la position assise sur sa verge. Le changement causa à Kurt un petit cri aigu, le membre de Blaine appuyant contre cet endroit magique à l'intérieur de lui. Blaine ouvrit les cuisses de Kurt plus largement sur ses genoux, ouvrant un peu plus son entrée. Kurt pressa ses paumes contre le torse de Blaine pour s'équilibrer tandis que Blaine saisissait étroitement ses hanches. Chaque once de volonté qu'il avait quitta Blaine alors que Kurt lui donna la permission de le baiser brutalement. Le châtain laissa échapper un gémissement rauque quand le bouclé commença à pousser jusqu'au fond de lui. Blaine fit claquer ses hanches, battant dans Kurt sans relâche. « C'est ça... prends-le. Laisse-moi prendre ton petit trou durement. » Il haletait, grognant à chaque fois que leurs hanches claquaient ensemble.

« Ah... ah... ah... » Kurt gémit à chaque poussé du membre de Blaine à l'intérieur de lui, le transformant en un murmure, presque pathétique. Il était impuissant face au contrôle qu'exerçait l'autre homme sur lui, dissuadé de bouger de son propre chef et tenu à la merci complète des mouvements de Blaine. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de s'accrocher alors que Blaine battait en lui, aimant le sentiment d'être rempli, encore et encore. Les hanches de Blaine claquaient contre les fesses de Kurt bruyamment, le son ne faisait que augmenter le désir de Kurt. La chaleur dans son bas-ventre brûlait encore une fois, l'alertant de combien il était proche. « P-proche... »

Lorsque Kurt essaya d'atteindre son érection douloureuse, Blaine gifla sa main. « Non. Juste comme ça. Prenant ma bite. Rien d'autre, juste moi, te faisant mien. » Kurt fut choqué en entendant les mots possessifs de Blaine et gicla de longues traînées de sperme sur le ventre et la poitrine de Blaine. Une série de jurons s'était échappée de sa bouche et il s'effondra sur le torse collant de Blaine. Le bouclé baisa Kurt jusqu'à son orgasme, son trou se resserrant autour de lui et l'emmenant au bord du précipice. Sa bouche s'ouvrit tandis que son sexe était profondément enfoncé en Kurt.

Kurt gémit, le sentiment du préservatif palpitant et se remplissant en lui causa à son membre ramolli un faible jaillissement de quelques dernières gouttes entre leurs corps. Il se serra autour de Blaine inconsciemment. Les deux hommes restèrent comme ça pendant quelques minutes, essayant de retrouver leurs respirations et attendant que la sensation de gelée dans leurs membres disparaissent. Blaine siffla lorsque l'hypersensibilité se fit ressentir. Il se leva soigneusement avec Kurt dans ses bras pour placer l'homme immobile contre les oreillers. Il caressa doucement son front en sueur, s'excusant de son malaise évident lorsqu'il sortit de lui. Il retira le préservatif et le noua, le jetant quelque part à sa gauche, ne réalisant pas qu'il avait atterri sur l'abat-jour. Les yeux de Kurt étaient encore fermés et son corps pâle était replié d'un côté du lit. « Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda Blaine d'une voix grave, se raclant la gorge en essayant de faire partir sa voix post-sexe rugueuse.

« Comme si je comprenais enfin NoteBook. » Il expira. Blaine souffla un rire, les yeux se plissant quand il sourit à la forme débauchée de Kurt. Le châtain ouvrit les yeux quand il entendit Blaine rire, mais ils étaient désespéré et vaincus lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur lui. Les larmes commencèrent à se rassembler aux coins des deux perles bleues. « Mon fiancé m'a vraiment trompé… »

Blaine fronça les sourcils, « Kurt... »

« Non, juste va-t'en. Mon portefeuille est dans mon pantalon, prends ce que tu veux et juste... pars. » Kurt ferma les yeux fortement, essayant désespérément de retenir un sanglot. « Je sais que tu ne veux vraiment pas rester. » Après une minute d'attente en silence, Kurt sentit Blaine quitter le lit. Sa pomme d'Adam monta et descendit à cause des cris qu'il essayait de retenir, entendre Blaine sortir de la pièce le blessa plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Cependant, quand il sentit un gant de toilette chaud entrer en contact avec la peau de son ventre, il ouvrit les yeux brusquement. « Quo... ? »

Blaine essuya délicatement Kurt pour le nettoyer, comme il l'avait fait pour lui-même et jeta le chiffon à proximité une fois que Kurt fut propre. Il ignora le regard émerveillé de Kurt pour un moment, il se glissa sous la couette pour se coller derrière lui, se retournant seulement pour éteindre les lumières de la pièce. « Le seul endroit où je veux être... est ici, dans les bras de mon magnifique mari pour des câlins post-sexe. »

Kurt laissa échapper un petit rire humide, trop reconnaissant pour questionner ou pour repousser l'homme dont les bras étaient actuellement enroulés autour de lui. Il se blottit contre le corps chaud, fredonnant des paroles. « Eh bien chéri, grâce à toi, je ne pense pas que je serais en mesure de bouger mes jambes de si tôt. Je vais ressembler à un poulain nouveau-né. »

Blaine rit contre l'épaule de Kurt, embrassant la douce peau. « Juste, dors maintenant mon ange. Si tu te sens encore mal demain matin, je nous ferais couler un bain à bulles. Parce que ce bain est monstrueusement énorme. »

« … Tu seras toujours ici demain matin ? » Demanda-il d'une petite voix, presque avec espoir.

« Bien sûr, il n'existe pas d'endroits meilleurs où je voudrais être » Il soupira contre le cou de Kurt, frottant doucement ses mains le long de son bras, le câlinant pour le faire dormir. « Kurt, si tu savais, ton fiancé est un parfait imbécile. Parce que tu... tu vaux définitivement la peine d'attendre » La respiration de Kurt était devenue régulière au moment où les paroles avaient été prononcées, il n'avait peut être même pas entendu Blaine. Mais ce n'était pas grave parce que Blaine pourrait juste lui dire à nouveau dans la matinée. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il n'est pas tout simplement parti plus tôt ou quand le fantasme qu'il jouait commençait à sembler vraiment VRAI. Blaine restait parce qu'il était nécessaire pour Kurt mais de toute façon, d'ici la fin de la nuit, Kurt finirait par devenir nécessaire pour lui aussi.

Et c'était très bien pour eux.

 _Mais chéri une fois que tu as terminé, tu dois être le premier à courir_


	2. Breaking the Rules

**Coucou tout le monde :)**

 **Me revoilà pour le second chapitre de How To Be A Heartbreaker, encore un grand merci à** _Klaiindy_ **, pour avoir la patiente de corriger toutes mes fautes..**

 _Réponses aux reviews:_

 **eiko:** _Je le fais avec plaisir ;) J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre !_

 **Guest:** _Merci :D ! Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira autant que le premier chapitre :)_

 **Klaiindy:** _Bonjour Thérèse! Eh oui, cette Klaiindy est trèèèèèès seksi, tu as raison d'être jalouse... Ohhhh, que de compliments *-* J'aime ça. Pas grave si tu pleures tout le temps, comme ça je peux te tripoter en te faisant des câlins. La guimauve c'est trop bien, on connaît ça avec nos bébés. Mais Blaine est hjerhuizehqfiuhf dans cette fic, il est juste tellement adorable avec Kurt *w*, je suis pas la seule a avoir les yeux qui jouissent devant tant d'amour alors. Je détestes Sam aussi, allons le taper. MAIS OUIIIIIIIIIIIIII C'est notre Klaine ! J'attendais sagement que tu réagisses parce que le petit bonhomme dans ma tête arrête pas de me le répéter ( Non je ne suis pas folle. Bon juste un peu.) Tou es trop yentille Mustapha. M'en fiche si j'ai pleins de reviews ou pas, la tienne est plus importante que les autres :*._

 _Gros bisous sur tes jolies pêches juteuses._

 _Huguette N. Ta future femme et ta partenaire de baise._

* * *

 **Rating M toujours bien mérité pour ce chapitre.**

 **Traduction originale;** _/s/9640584/1/How-To-Be-A-Heartbreaker_

 **Auteur;** _/u/2616423/_

* * *

 _Règle numéro deux, juste ne pas s'attacher..._

Blaine regarda le visage endormi à côté de lui, l'esprit encore bouillonnant des événements - oh Dieu tellement chauds- de la nuit dernière. Il avait couché avec un homme, n'avait pas été payé, avait dit ces trois mots interdits, se laissant tomber dans le plaisir et avait passé la nuit chez lui, pouah. La liste continuait . L'escorte ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire de lui-même, il n'oserait jamais raconter à Brody ou Santana ce qui s'était passé. Il aurait dû se lever et le laisser à ce moment même. Prendre son argent, ses vêtements et juste putain p-

Kurt fronça les sourcils et fit le son le plus adorable que Blaine eut jamais entendu. Une main pâle vint frotter son nez impeccable et essuyer sa bouche. Il lécha ses lèvres, toujours en dormant, avant de se nicher à nouveau dans le doux oreiller. Eh bien, bon sang. Comment Blaine pourrait s'enfuir loin de ça ? Au lieu de cela, il rit doucement, levant sa main pour pousser les cheveux de Kurt de son front. Un acte qui eut pour effet de faire fredonner de contentement le bel homme, « S'm... r-retour do'mir. »

La réalité avait toujours pour sale habitude de vous revenir dans la face, non ? C'est ça. Il avait été employé pour faire un travail : donner du plaisir à un homme qui était à la recherche de compagnie. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer d'après lui ? Que Kurt resterait avec Blaine ? Pfft. Une fois que Kurt se souviendrait que son « mari » n'est rien de plus qu'une putain de prostituée, Blaine sera renvoyé à l'hôtel, en attendant Santana qui lui donnerait son prochain client.

Cette pensée fit monter des larmes de colère. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas rencontré Kurt avant Brody, avant qu'il se soit introduit dans ce « mode de vie » ? Il prit le visage endormi de Kurt et pressa précipitamment ses lèvres contre les siennes, les bougeant contre la bouche nonchalante de l'homme. Si c'était la dernière fois que Blaine était avec Kurt, l'embrassait, le goûtait, le touchait, bon sang, il allait vraiment en profiter. Blaine se raidit, cependant, en sentant et entendant l'homme se réveiller assez pour haleter de surprise sous son baiser. Il se figea, la bouche encore un peu entrouverte et sa main olivâtre collée contre la joue douce et chaude de Kurt.

Il laissa Kurt le tirer en arrière, ses yeux bleus papillonnant, à moitié ouverts. Une fois qu'ils se verrouillèrent avec les iris noisette, une gamme d'émotions les traversa : la confusion, les souvenirs, la panique, puis ce qui semblait être l'embarras. Pendant de longues minutes, les deux hommes se fixèrent simplement. Aucun des deux ne brisa le contact, ne trouvant pas non plus les mots. Les yeux de Kurt étaient grands et prudents, cherchant sur le visage de Blaine des réponses aux questions qu'il n'avait même pas encore formulées. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était l'homme magnifique qui l'avait fait se sentir spécial, sans parler de l'immense plaisir qu'il lui avait donné. Ses joues se tintèrent de rose alors que son entrée encore sensible se serra au souvenir et son corps frémit à la douleur qu'il ressentit alors entre ses jambes. Après une nuit, son corps était déjà en manque de Blaine. Il pouvait encore se souvenir, sentir sa langue lécher les parois intérieures de son intimité, comment ses doigts le touchaient, comment sa verge épaisse l'avait ouvert et avait claqué en lui jusqu'à ce que son entrée eut été abandonnée, béante, et parfaitement baisée.

La respiration de Kurt sortait plus difficilement maintenant, ses joues roses se colorèrent d'une teinte plus foncée et plus excitée. Mettant de côté le fait que c'était probablement une mauvaise idée et une façon de se venger de son ex infidèle, Kurt se jeta en avant pour embrasser de nouveau Blaine. Il pressa son corps chaud contre lui et poussa vers l'avant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit couché au-dessus de Blaine, le drap glissant autour de leurs hanches dans le mouvement. Kurt ouvrit les lèvres et fit entrer sa langue dans sa bouche chaude et humide, gémissant quand Blaine l'imita avec la même passion. Des mains mates voyageaient sur son corps nu, une se faufilant dans ses cheveux châtains en désordre et l'autre parcourant son dos. Blaine sourit à l'initiative et gémit à la sensation de Kurt suçant sa langue. Il tira sur les cheveux du châtain qui haleta. Blaine en profita pour sucer la lèvre inférieure de Kurt, il le taquina avant de changer de position une fois de plus. Kurt gémit doucement quand il fut en bas, la légère pression sur sa moitié inférieure un peu inconfortable le fit se tortiller.

L'expression de Blaine s'adoucit, un sourire sympathique se propagea sur son visage. Il tendit la main et caressa le flanc de Kurt, allant plus bas jusqu'à ce que sa main caresse sa hanche puis ses fesses et il picora légèrement les lèvres de Kurt. Il demanda, « Douloureux ? » Kurt se mordit la lèvre inférieure timidement en rougissant à la question mais fit tout de même un signe de tête. Blaine rit : « Eh bien, j'imagine que je vais devoir aller nous faire couler un bain à bulles, hein ? »

Le sourire à couper le souffle qui illuminait le visage de Kurt était assez pour faire oublier à Blaine son dilemme du matin.

* * *

Blaine éteignit l'eau et regarda avec horreur le désordre en face de lui. La baignoire était envahie par une montagne de bulles et ça sentait comme si tout un tas de baies avaient décidé d'avoir une orgie dans la salle de bain. Il avait voulu que Kurt ait un bain relaxant avec lui quand il avait remarqué des boules à bulles gratuites. Quand il en avait fait tomber une dans l'eau, rien ne s'était passé. Puis il en avait jeté une autre mais toujours rien. Donc, comme un idiot, il avait balancé le sachet entier dedans. Une des boules s'était finalement dissoute et des bulles avaient progressivement commencé à apparaître dans la baignoire. Content de lui, Blaine avait repéré une boîte de parfum pour bain, du genre 'mûres pétillantes'. Décidé que l'odeur pourrait être aussi agréable, il en avait versé une bonne dose. Blaine avait quitté la baignoire peut-être une minute pour dire à Kurt que le bain était prêt et, quand il était revenu, il y avait un monstre de bulles fruitées dans la baignoire. Merde.

Il y eut un petit rire à côté de lui, Kurt était arrivé furtivement avec un drap enroulé autour de sa taille. Blaine fit la moue, « Euh... je me suis un peu lâché sur les bulles. »

« Je peux voir ça. »sourit-il, rougissant immédiatement quand il réalisa que Blaine se tenait complètement nu dans la salle de bains. L'abdomen de Blaine était contracté alors qu'il s'agitait et ses tétons étaient durs en raison de l'air un peu frais de la pièce. Kurt déglutit difficilement parce que le doux mais toujours impressionnant sexe de Blaine pendant entre ses cuisses poilues toniques était TRÈS distrayant. Il se racla la gorge maladroitement, en détournant ses yeux ébahis de sa virilité et serra le drap autour du bas de son corps. Malgré les éloges de Blaine la nuit dernière, il était encore conscient de son propre physique, un peu maigrichon par rapport à quelqu'un d'aussi costaud et musclé comme l'homme au teint olive en face de lui.

Blaine sourit à la timidité soudaine de Kurt, surtout en pensant à la nuit dernière où il avait été si effronté et sans retenue. Il avança vers l'homme légèrement plus grand, plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches pâles. Lorsque Kurt baissa la tête et s'éloigna légèrement du toucher, Blaine grogna. « Tu veux me faire croire qu'après la séance de la nuit dernière, tu es toujours timide d'exposer un bout de ta peau ? »

Kurt laissa échapper un petit rire en secouant la tête. « Eh bien, excuse-moi, tout le monde n'est pas hâlé et bien foutu comme toi »

« Et alors ? J'aime ce que tu es. Je ne mentais pas la nuit dernière. Tu es super sexy. » Blaine posa ses mains sur les hanches de Kurt et tira lentement le drap de sa taille. « Fais-moi confiance, d'accord ? »

Kurt hocha la tête en silence, frissonnant à l'air frais qui effleura sa peau. Il laissa Blaine entremêler leurs doigts et le conduire vers la grande baignoire. L'homme aux yeux noisette sourit et l'aida à rentrer dans l'eau bouillante. Kurt s'abaissa lentement, gémissant bruyamment à l'apaisante sensation de l'eau chaude. Il bougea, en essayant de trouver une position confortable pour s'asseoir sans mettre trop de pression sur ses fesses endolories. Puis il soupira de bonheur, glissant afin que l'eau atteigne le dessous de sa poitrine.

Blaine grimpa dans la baignoire et se laissa tomber dans l'eau sur le côté opposé, faisant rire Kurt à cause des bulles et de l'eau qui se reversaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Ils étaient tous deux assis en silence pendant un moment, leurs têtes renversées sur le bord de la baignoire, laissant les bulles et l'eau chaude exercées leur magie sur leurs muscles fatigués. Après quelques minutes, Blaine leva la tête, séparant le nuage de bulles en face de lui pour qu'il puisse mieux voir Kurt. « Tu aimerais qu'on apprenne à se connaître l'un l'autre ? »

« Outre le fait que je ne suis plus fiancé et que tu es escorte de luxe ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je suis haut de gamme ? »

« Parce que tu travailles pour une agence et pas... euh... pour un mac » Déclara soigneusement Kurt, la tête en arrière. Il n'essayait pas de juger ou de l'offenser pour être honnête.

Blaine hocha pensivement la tête, « Merci, je suppose. Mais, euh... tu serais intéressé ? »

« Pour qu'on apprenne à se connaître l'un l'autre ? »

« Ouais. »

Kurt sourit malicieusement, « M'aimer, me baiser, puis me connaître ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience mais je pense que c'est un peu dans le désordre. »

Blaine rit : « Je suppose que oui mais j'ai brisé toutes les règles maintenant. Autant aller jusqu'au bout. »

« Règles ? »

« Peu importe. Euh... voyons. Eh bien, merde. Quel est ton nom ? Si ça ne te dérange pas de me le dire ? »

« Hummel. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. »

« Génial. Le mien c'est Blaine Devon Anderson. »

« Je l'aime bien. »

« Merci, maintenant je n'ai pas à le changer. »

Kurt eut un petit rire, « Tu es drôle. »

Blaine rougit. « J'essaie. »

« Ça te dérange si je te demande ce que tu fais dans la vie ? Ou est-ce... » Il fit un geste entre eux. « C'est à peu près tout ? »

« C'est bon. Je suis un des nombreux techniciens du son pour un studio de production à New York. Je ne suis pas assez payé, j'ai un prêt étudiant, je dois le rembourser alors... » Blaine haussa les épaules. « Ce n'était pas la vie dont je rêvais mais elle est ce qu'elle est. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu faire ? » Demanda Kurt, trop curieux.

« Chanteur, auteur-compositeur, Broadway à un moment donné. J'ai obtenu un diplôme de musique à la NYU mais je suppose que je n'étais tout simplement pas fait pour cette branche »

« C'est ce qui t'a poussé à devenir escorte ? »

« En quelque sorte. Mon père voulait que j'aille dans une école de droit ou de médecine. Je suis même allé à Yale mais ce n'était pas moi, tu vois ? Il a refusé de me donner ma bourse quand je lui ai dit que j'allais être majeure en musique alors je suis allé à l'école avec un tas de prêts. A NYU, j'ai rencontré mon ami Brody. Seulement c'est après nos études et quand j'ai obtenu mon travail au studio que j'ai réalisé combien je luttais financièrement. Je lui en ai parlé un jour et il m'a finalement révélé à quoi servait ce foutu biper. Je te jure, pendant longtemps j'ai pensé que c'était un trafiquant de drogue. Brody m'a parlé de cette organisation, ce qu'il fait, combien il fait, et ça me semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Comme si ça pouvait me sortir du trou dans lequel j'étais. » Expliqua Blaine.

Kurt fronça les sourcils, « Je suppose que... le travail d'escorte ne s'avère pas être aussi éblouissant que tu le pensais ? »

Blaine ricana sans humour, « C'est un euphémisme. Je n'ai même pas pu aller jusqu'au bout avec mon premier client. J'ai voulu me barrer quand le mec m'a dit qu'il allait enfiler quelque chose de 'plus confortable'. Ça n'a pas plu à Santana, la personne qui donnent les clients à chacun »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Elle m'a crié dessus en espagnol donc je ne comprenais pas grand-chose » Il essaya de détendre l'atmosphère. « Quoi qu'il en soit, le client suivant était une femme et ce n'était pas aussi stressant que la première fois. Sebastian, un autre ami escorte, m'a suggéré d'essayer d'avoir simplement des clientes après. Personnellement, je pense que c'était parce qu'il voulait juste tous les clients de sexe masculin pour lui mais je m'en fichais. Il travaillait. J'ai commencé à avoir quelques habituées, à être payé. J'ai même été en mesure de commencer à rembourser les prêts. Maintenant, je suis ici, dans ta baignoire. » Okay, ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça, surtout pas après la nuit dernière, mais la version moins compliquée est toujours mieux.

« Sensationnel. »

« Ouais donc si ça te fait te sentir mieux, tu es le premier client de sexe masculin que j'ai eu. »

« Ça me fait me sentir un peu mieux, je suppose. Mais, alors pourquoi tu m'a pris en tant que client pour la nuit ? » Demanda Kurt.

« Tu as oublié que tu as proposé le triple ? Je suis encore un peu endetté et l'argent m'aurait aidé à rembourser un gros montant. » Il pencha la tête et demanda « En parlant de ça, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Ça doit être quelque chose d'assez impressionnant si tu es en mesure de faire des folies avec cette chambre d'hôtel et de me payer »

Kurt coula dans la baignoire, « Pas vraiment, je suis juste photographe à Los Angeles. »

« Hé, c'est cool ! Mon frère est un acteur là-bas. »

« Vraiment ? J'ai peut-être entendu parler de lui ! »

Blaine se racla la gorge et chanta, « Know your score, Free Credit Rating Today Dot Com ! Slash Savings ! »

Kurt regarda Blaine un moment, « Non, jamais entendu parler de lui »

« Quoi ? Sérieusement ? »

Kurt éclaboussa Blaine avec de l'eau et souffla, « Tu es fou !? Cooper Anderson est le visage du site de la plus forte croissance de notation de crédit international ! J'ai le jingle comme alarme! »

Blaine roula des yeux et aspergea Kurt à son tour. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas son manager alors ? »

« Tu sais, c'est un peu ironique. »

« Huh ? »

« Mon fiancé... Je veux dire... mon ex, Sam, il a failli obtenir le poste comme figurant. »

« Sérieusement ? »

« Uhuh, il n'aime pas vraiment ton frère. » Kurt commença à ricaner, « Oh mon Dieu, j'ai couché avec le frère du gars que mon ex-fiancé déteste. Ça ne pouvait pas être plus parfait. »

Blaine rit aussi, « Je suis impatient de dire ça à Cooper »

« Je t'en prie et fais-lui faire savoir que je serais prêt à le photographier pour quelques portraits. Gratuits. »

« Oh mon Dieu, un fan qui jaillit sur lui pour lui donner des portraits gratuits. Il pourrait se marier... O-Oh. Désolé, j'ai o-oublié »

Kurt poussa quelques bulles, « Tout va bien. C'était drôle. »

Blaine esquissa un sourire, « Tu as dis que tout était payé par Sam précédemment, non ? Q-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Attends, ce n'est pas trop pour toi d'en parler ? »

Kurt secoua la tête: « Non, j'ai pratiquement balancé tout mes problèmes le concernant la nuit dernière et tu as été si honnête avec moi... » Il soupira. « Le fait est que Sam est un bon parti pour beaucoup de gens. Il est modèle et... euh... il est le porte-parole de CoverBoy. » Blaine resta bouche bée. « Donc l'ex fiancé trompé et rancunier dépense sans compter »

« Whoa... Attends, attends. Tu es sur le point de me dire que blond avec des supers abdos et au paquet aussi gros qu'une BMW est ton ex-fiancé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Donc, tu as vu son annonce, hein ? »

« Elles sont sur toutes les affiches de bus et le commercial vient tout le temps. Dans la pub pour le gel pour les cheveux CoverBoy, ses cheveux ressemblent à un champ de blé doré. Je voudrais pouvoir me permettre ce gel pour les cheveux Coverboy tout le temps. Les produits capillaires ça me connaît »

Kurt rit à l'enthousiasme de Blaine, « CoverBoy me donne toujours un tas d'échantillons gratuits. Je pense qu'il y a un nouveau pot dans ma valise. Tu peux l'avoir si tu veux. Personnellement, je suis accro à leur laque. » Lorsque Blaine eut un regard confus sur son visage, Kurt demanda, « Quoi ? »

« Mais pourquoi ils te donnent... Oh ! Oh. Merde, tu es un photographe pour CoverBoy, n'est-ce pas ? » Devina Blaine, les yeux écarquillés avec l'admiration.

Kurt rit nerveusement, « Coupable ».

« Et ... toutes ces publicités, ces photos, tu es celui qui les as prises. » Ce n'était pas une question.

« Encore une fois, coupable »

« Pourquoi diable ne pas se vanter de quelque chose comme ça ? » Demanda Blaine, incrédule.

« Parce que, comme toi, ce n'est pas ce que je pensais faire de ma vie. »

« Mais j'ai vu ces annonces, ton ex est chaud et tout... mais les photos sont incroyables. »

Kurt secoua la tête, « La seule raison pour laquelle je suis photographe c'est parce CoverBoy ne prendrait pas Sam comme modèle à moins que j'accepte de travailler pour eux. » Lorsque Blaine pencha la tête, Kurt lava son visage d'une main. «J'ai été spécialisé en théâtre musical à la NYADA et en stage quand Sam s'est installé à New York. Nous sommes allés au lycée ensemble et il voulait être modèle masculin. Certaines agences de mannequinat disaient qu'il avait besoin d'une nouvelle coupe et qu'il avait besoin de perdre quelques kilos, ce qu'il a fait. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre des portraits professionnels et je ne pouvais pas lui prêter d'argent. J'étais aussi fauché. Donc j'ai emprunté un appareil photo de Vogue et nous avons fait nos propres petites photos dans notre charmant petit appartement à Bushwick. Puis il les a envoyées à tous ces différents organismes et je suppose que quelqu'un de CoverBoy les a aimées »

Blaine laissa échapper un rire incrédule, « C'était sympa pour toi. Mais comment tu es rentré à CoverBoy ? »

« Ok. Eh bien, CoverBoy essayait toujours de devenir aussi connu que CoverGirl mais ils n'avaient pas trouvé le bon photographe avec une vision qui correspondait à ce qu'ils voulaient. Alors ils ont vu les photos que j'avais prises de Sam et ils ont adoré. Ils voulaient me rencontrer ». Termina Kurt tranquillement, comme s'il avait honte de l'offre.

Blaine sentit quelque chose faire tilt dans sa tête, « Ils n'ont jamais voulu Sam, alors ? »

Kurt secoua tristement la tête, « Une fois que Sam a compris ça, il m'a supplié de prendre le travail et, qu'en échange, ils devaient prendre Sam comme modèle. Il a dit que toute sa future carrière était entre mes mains et j'avais le béguin pour lui depuis la deuxième année... »

« Donc, tu as abandonné tes rêves pour le rendre heureux ? »

Il renifla, « Je suppose que je l'ai fait. J'ai quitté Vogue, abandonné la NYADA et nous avons tous les deux déménagé à Los Angeles l'année dernière et Sam a acquis une certaine célébrité, comme l'homme qui travaillait pour CoverBoy avant. Tout le monde connaît son visage maintenant. »

« Et comment... comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble ? »

« On s'est installés à Los Angeles et Sam était si heureux d'avoir obtenu le job. Il ne faisait que des petites choses pour CoverBoy, il essayait pour d'autres publicités, comme celle du crédit entre autres. Il n'avait pas grand choses à l'époque mais c'était le début. Puis, par hasard, après qu'il ait été engagé dans une certaine pub de crème pour les pieds, il m'a demandé de sortir pour un rendez-vous. Et, connu ou non, il était encore assez sexy pour obtenir n'importe quelle fille qu'il voulait. Pourtant, il m'a choisi. Je pensais que j'avais enfin obtenu une chance avec le mec de mes rêves » Songea amèrement Kurt.

Blaine fronça les sourcils, « Je suis désolé. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas celui qui m'a menti, celui pour lequel j'ai abandonné toute ma vie, ni celui qui dit « Je t'aime » pendant trois ans et, évidemment, ne le pensait pas. » Dit Kurt, les yeux commençant déjà à se remplir de larmes.

« Kurt... »

« Je sais qu'il m'utilisait probablement... pour garder son travail chez CoverBoy. Me garder heureux pour ne pas que je cesse de travailler parce que si j'avais quitté ce boulot, ils n'auraient aucune raison de le garder, n'est-ce pas ? Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait jamais eu de problème avec le 'pas de sexe'. Il ne se souciait pas de ça ou de ce que je pouvais ressentir. Je suis un putain, délirant, d'IDIOT. » Il se punissait lui-même, essayant de tirer ses genoux pour pouvoir envelopper ses bras autour d'eux de façon protectrice mais il siffla juste de douleur. Kurt gémit au mouvement, se tortillant à la douleur qu'il ressentait encore.

« Toujours douloureux ? » Demanda Blaine avec sympathie.

Kurt souffla avec indignation, « Non »

Blaine lui donna un sourire amusé. « Viens là »

« Quoi ? Non. »

« Juste... fais-moi confiance. »

Kurt regarda les yeux noisette de Blaine pendant un instant, se demandant si c'était de la pitié mais tout ce qu'il vit était la sincérité. Après avoir débattu pendant un long moment, Kurt se déplaça à travers le bain jusqu'à ce qu'il soit juste en face de Blaine. Il étouffa un cri de surprise quand Blaine passa un bras autour de sa taille et qu'il le guida jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à cheval sur le bouclé. « Bl-Blaine ? »

« Hmm ? » Il fredonna, glissant une main dans le bas du dos de Kurt doucement.

« Q-Q'est-ce que tu f-fais ? » Kurt frissonna, mordant sa lèvre inférieure quand Blaine fit traîner ses doigts entre ses fesses.

« Tu connais le dicton, 'Soignez le mal par le mal' ? » Taquina Blaine, en appuyant un doigt mouillé contre l'entrée sensible de Kurt.

Kurt haleta à la sensation et mit ses mains sur les épaules de Blaine, écartant les jambes sur les cuisses de l'homme. « Uhuh... »

« Même concept. » Blaine pressa ensuite deux doigts en Kurt, gémissant de la façon dont ils glissèrent facilement à l'intérieur. Putain, il était encore détendu de la nuit dernière. Une de ses mains s'accrocha à la hanche de Kurt, tandis que l'autre entrait deux doigts dans et hors de son intimité. La bouche de Kurt s'ouvrit en grand à la sensation de quelque chose bougeant à nouveau en lui, la douleur et le plaisir faisaient que son bassin se mouvait sans son consentement. Blaine regarda le visage de Kurt quand le bel homme ferma les yeux, les hanches pâles s'empalaient contre ses doigts, essayant de les faire entrer plus profondément dans son corps. Merde, il pouvait sentir son sexe durcir rapidement sous l'eau. « Putain bébé, peux-tu en prendre un autre maintenant ? »

« Oui... oui, s'il te plaît. »

Blaine en entra un autre, déplaçant trois doigts à l'intérieur de Kurt rapidement, plus profondément. « Je ne te fais pas mal ? Tu te sens bien ? »

Kurt couina à la légère brûlure qui vint avec l'autre doigt, se baisant plus fort sur ceux-ci « C'est bon, c'est toujours bon pour moi. » Blaine commença à agiter ses doigts encore plus, à la recherche de cet endroit qu'il avait trouvé la nuit dernière. « MERDE ! » L'homme aux yeux noisette sourit méchamment, en veillant à frotter sans cesse la pulpe de ses doigts sur ce point. Il massa cette boule de nerfs, déterminé à pousser Kurt jusqu'à l'extase. « Oh, oh, Blaine, Blaine ! » Sanglota Kurt, se serrant délicieusement autour des doigts de Blaine quand son orgasme le rattrapa.

Blaine continua à jouer avec la prostate de Kurt alors qu'il venait, déplaçant son autre main vers la tête de Kurt pour qu'il puisse lui donner un baiser désordonné. Kurt sentit ses jambes glisser alors qu'il était sur les genoux de Blaine, laissant l'autre homme contrôler le baiser. Le châtain laissa glisser une de ses mains de l'épaule de Blaine vers le bas de son torse légèrement poilu, sachant qu'il suivait le chemin jusqu'à sa verge, qui était dure pour lui. Blaine détacha leurs lèvres pour gémir, « Kurt... »

« Tu deviens dur seulement en me doigtant, chéri ? » Kurt respirait chaudement, reposant leurs joues ensemble. Il gémit quand Blaine reprit la poussée de ses doigts, comme pour lui montrer son accord. Kurt serra juste son poing autour de Blaine, caressant sa virilité plus durement et rapidement.

« Ouais, j'aime jouer avec toi... Merde, plus serré, vas-y... Si seulement je pouvais jouer avec ton joli trou tout le temps. » Il gémit, jetant ses hanches vers le poing de Kurt. « Merde, déjà proche. »

Kurt gloussa à ses paroles. Il cria quasiment quand les doigts de Blaine frappèrent soudainement sa prostate assez violemment. « O-Okay, je ne vais pas durer longtemps non plus. Tu peux jouir pour moi, bébé. Je veux te voir de nouveau. »

Blaine balança ses hanches vers le haut une dernière fois, en criant le nom de Kurt alors qu'il venait dans l'eau entre eux. Il cogna sa tête contre le bord de la baignoire, la respiration haletante pendant qu'il baignait dans sa semence. Le chatouillement des cheveux de Kurt contre son cou lui indiqua qu'il avait placé sa tête contre sa poitrine, soupirant de contentement au plaisir que tous deux ressentirent. Blaine rit, « Alors, mon idée a fonctionné ? »

« Mmmh... » Kurt hocha la tête, se raidissant quand les doigts de Blaine se déplacèrent inconsciemment en lui. « Blaine, tu peux les enlever maintenant. »

Blaine sourit, écartant les doigts volontairement cette fois. Kurt gémit en réponse. « T'es sûr ? Tu sembles aimer où ils sont. »

« Blaaaiiine. » gémit-il.

« Très bien, très bien. » Blaine sortit ses doigts de Kurt avec précaution. « Mais nous devrions probablement juste sauter dans la douche. Il y a trop de sperme dans cette eau et nous n'avons même pas vraiment pu nous nettoyer. »

« Eh bien, c'est essentiellement de ta faute. »

« Hmm... Façon de parler »

Kurt leva les yeux, « Très bien mais passons aux choses sérieuses. Je vais appeler le room-service après. Parce que je ne sais pas pour toi mais, ma Gaga, je meurs de faim ! »

« Tout ce que tu voudras mon mari chéri. »

« Je vais divorcer. »

Blaine renifla dramatiquement, « All by myseeeeelf. »

« ... »

« Quoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas de mots pour te décrire. »

* * *

Les assiettes tombèrent par terre, les deux hommes s'embrassaient sur le table en verre de leur suite. Ils étaient tous les deux dans des peignoirs moelleux, le dos de Kurt à plat sur la table pendant que Blaine le surplombait et l'embrassait farouchement. Maintenant qu'ils avaient tous les deux le ventre plein, il y avait une autre faim qui exigeait leur attention. Kurt gémit dans la bouche de Blaine et défit simultanément le peignoir de l'homme au teint mat. « Je te veux. »

Blaine hocha la tête, embrassant à nouveau Kurt. « Chambre à coucher ? »

« Non » dit Kurt d'une voix autoritaire et forte. « Je veux que tu me prennes ici, maintenant, sur cette table. »

Blaine sentit son sexe se crisper violemment, la seule pensée le rendait dur. « Ouais, ouais. Mon charmant mari veut que je le baise sur cette table ? Putain, je vais t'ouvrir avec ma queue je l'ai fait la nuit dernière »

Kurt gémit bruyamment, hochant la tête pour montrer son accord. « Oui, s'il te plaît. Avoir mon mari au fond de moi me manque. J'ai besoin de ta grosse bite pour m'ouvrir. Je pense à ça depuis que je suis réveillé »

Blaine pressa ses lèvres contre la bouche vulgaire de Kurt. Merde, et dire qu'il était vierge il y a quelques heures. « Tout ce que tu veux. Tout pour mon mari. Reste ici. Laisse-moi aller chercher un peu plus de matériel. » Il sauta de Kurt rapidement, faisant presque un sprint vers la chambre à coucher.

Saisissant l'occasion de reprendre son souffle, Kurt s'assit sur la table, son peignoir était détaché et tombait sur ses épaules et dans les coins de ses coudes. Sa peau blanche laiteuse avait plusieurs morsures d'amour et quelques empreintes de mains sur ses hanches où Blaine l'avait saisi la nuit dernière. Il était la vision pure du sexe, assis sur cette table, en particulier avec sa verge droite, rouge et dure. Ce fut la vue qui accueillit un Blaine entièrement dévêtu quand il sortit de la salle de bain, un doux et émerveillé 'Bordel' sortant de ses lèvres. Kurt sourit à Blaine, se penchant en arrière sur ses coudes et écartant ses jambes comme une invitation. « Tu vois quelque chose que tu aimes, chéri ? »

Tout était plus facile de cette façon, grâce au jeu entre eux. La réalité était beaucoup plus difficile à affronter. Kurt trouvait plus aisé de prétendre qu'il avait de multiples séries de sexe incroyable avec Blaine, son mari, plutôt que Blaine, l'escorte de luxe. Et si Blaine continuait de jouer le jeu... eh bien, c'était seulement pour le travail, n'est-ce pas ? « Je pense juste à la chance que j'ai d'être ton mari. »

« Tu as raison. Maintenant, viens ici. »

Blaine ne pouvait pas arriver à Kurt assez rapidement, fixant immédiatement ses lèvres sur un des mamelons de Kurt pour le taquiner et le sucer. Kurt jeta sa tête en arrière, s'accrochant aux boucles libres de Blaine alors qu'il embrassait et faisait des suçons le long de son corps. Il enleva le reste du peignoir de Kurt et poussa l'autre homme jusqu'à ce que son dos soit contre la table de verre une fois de plus. Kurt glissa un peu, le verre grinçant contre sa peau nue. Kurt poussa le reste d'assiettes et de couverts en argent loin de leur corps, se tendant un peu quand Blaine écarta ses longues jambes, l'exposant. Il sursauta légèrement à cause du doigt insistant de Blaine contre son entrée sensible. « Putain, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es sexy là, maintenant. Les jambes écartées, le trou encore ouvert, ne demandant qu'à être rempli. Je ne peux pas attendre de m'enfoncer à nouveau dans ce beau corps. Je vais te faire crier »

Kurt gémit, abaissant ses hanches vers les doigts de Blaine qui l'allumaient. « Mon amour, s'il te plaît. Ne me taquine pas maintenant, » Blaine hocha la tête, atteignant la bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il avait apportée et l'ouvrit. Il en versa une bonne quantité sur ses doigts qu'il réchauffa légèrement avant d'en entrer trois en Kurt. L'homme aux yeux bleus gémit quand ils s'enfoncèrent soudainement en lui, le tordant et l'étirant. Blaine le regardait, poussant fortement dans son intimité qui prenait parfaitement ses doigts. Son entrée était bouffie et tintée rose, brillant avec le lubrifiant qu'il utilisait pour l'ouvrir. Ce fut suffisant pour le rendre dur et pour faire jaillir quelques gouttes de liquide pré-éjaculatoire sur son ventre. Pour satisfaire son propre besoin de voir à quel point Kurt pouvait s'écarter autour de lui, Blaine ajouta un quatrième doigt. La réponse de Kurt fût immédiate. Il se resserra autour d'eux, un cri aigu s'échappant de ses lèvres quand il sentit la brûlure agréable. « Euh... euh... Blaine... Blaine, Q-Qu' est-ce que tu f-fait ? » Il haleta, pleurnichant vers la fin quand il sentit tout ces doigts frapper sur cet endroit magique.

Blaine caressait l'entrée de Kurt avec son pouce, assez pour qu'il se détende. Il reprit donc ses explorations. « Je te l'ai dit, mon ange. J'aime jouer avec toi. »

« S'il te plaît, chéri. Je te veux, juste toi. Je veux que tu me rappelles à quel point ta bite est bonne en moi. » Il suppliait, gémissant quand il sentit les doigts de Blaine quitter définitivement son corps.

Le plus petit ouvrit le préservatif, il le sortit de la pochette et le déroula sur sa longueur douloureuse. Il tendit la main et tira Kurt hors de la table, le renversant pour qu'il soit couché sur le ventre, les fesses en l'air. Blaine mit le reste du lubrifiant dans sa main et l'étala sur son membre dur. Il s'aligna avec l'entrée étirée de Kurt, se penchant pour embrasser doucement l'arrière de son cou. « Je t'aime vraiment. » lui chuchota Blaine et, lentement -très lentement-, il commença à pousser son sexe dans son amant.

Kurt frissonna contre la table de verre froide, se demandant si c'étaient les mots de Blaine qui en était responsable ou la virilité glissant dans son corps. Ses mains humides glissèrent contre la surface alors il s'accouda afin de se tenir surélevé. Kurt aimait la façon possessive dont les mains de Blaine s'accrochaient à ses hanches. Il se recula sur le membre de Blaine, ronronnant joyeusement quand il le sentit au fond. Blaine posa son front en sueur entre ses omoplates, bougeant ses hanches dans la chaleur très serrée. Il sentit Kurt arquer le dos et écarter un peu plus ses jambes, en lui donnant silencieusement la permission de bouger. « Chéri, tu peux me baiser maintenant. Je suis prêt. »

Blaine répondit en entrant et sortant, faisant gémir l'autre homme. Kurt baissa la tête quand Blaine poussa en lui, laissant échapper de petits grognements de plaisir à chaque fois que ses hanches frappaient dans son corps élancé. La nouvelle position qu'avait le sexe de Blaine faisait qu'il tapait dans un angle différent à chaque fois, son gland rencontrant sa prostate à chaque coup. Blaine maintint un rythme régulier, les hanches et les fesses claquant les unes contre les autres. « Tu es un si bon mari pour moi. Regarde-toi, tu me prends tellement bien. Putain de magnifique, bébé. »

Kurt hocha la tête distraitement, son corps pâle se secouait avec la force de Blaine claquant en lui. « Plus vite, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Il jeta plus rudement ses hanches, prenant avec fierté le gémissement guttural que Kurt laissa échapper. « C'est ce dont tu as besoin mon chéri ? Tu as besoin que je baise plus fort ton trou ouvert ? » Le cri aigu qu'il obtint de Kurt fut une réponse suffisante. Blaine commença des va-et-vient en Kurt, claquant les fesses pâles durement, aimant le son de leurs peaux humides l'une contre l'autre. « J'aime ça, pas toi ? Tu aimes la queue de ton mari enfoncée en toi. » Lorsque Kurt hocha silencieusement la tête, Blaine glissa une main vers le bas pour envelopper lâchement le membre dur du plus grand. Kurt laissa échapper un son frustré, voulant que Blaine serre son poing autour de lui. « Dis-moi, Kurt. Dis-moi à quel point tu aimes ça. Dis-moi et je te laisserais jouir »

Kurt grimaça à la demande, en essayant de trouver les mots acceptables malgré son cerveau brumeux. « J'aime ça. J'adore sentir ta grosse bite... Oh mon Dieu, oui, oui... e-en moi, me baisant. Je vivais sans elle depuis si longtemps. Maintenant, je la veux tout le temps. J'aime ta bite. J-Je t'aime ». Et ce fut ce qui causa sa perte. Blaine jouit avec ces trois mots, se déversant dans le préservatif alors qu'il claquait dans Kurt. Il haletait lourdement au-dessus de Kurt, resserrant son emprise sur ses hanches pour s'empêcher de basculer. Blaine ne savait pas comment le sexe avec Kurt pourrait être meilleur que celui qu'ils avaient eus.

L'homme pâle se tortilla et jeta ses hanches en arrière, pour attirer l'attention de Blaine sur son sexe encore dur sous lui. Blaine ne pensait pas pouvoir tenir debout une minute de plus alors il tendit sa main derrière lui pour attraper l'une des chaises de salle à manger. Il s'assit avec Kurt, ne laissant pas une seule fois son sexe ramolli sortir de son corps. Le dos de Kurt était pressé contre la poitrine de Blaine, l'homme au teint mât s'assura que les jambes pâles soient crochetées autour des siennes. Blaine lécha sa main et commença à masturber Kurt, le garçon aux yeux bleus haleta en jetant son bassin dans le poing et contre la verge encore en lui. Il ne fallut que quelques va-et-vient avant que Kurt ne crie le nom de Blaine, le sperme jaillissant sur sa peau crémeuse et dégoulinant dans le poing de Blaine. Kurt ferma les yeux pendant un moment et, quand il les rouvrit, il passa de complètement extasié à complètement mortifié.

Blaine suivit curieusement la vision de Kurt vers l'entrée en face d'eux et, à sa propre horreur, il vit un homme blond debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Et s'il n'avait pas été sûr avant de l'identité de l'homme, il le fut une fois qu'il entendit Kurt murmurer son nom dans la salle silencieuse.

« Sam. »

 _...A quelqu'un qu'on pourrait perdre, alors laisse-moi te le dire._

* * *

 ** _T/N: N'oubliez pas ma review ! Je vous donnerais un cookie en échange..._**


	3. Ignoring the Rules

**_Coucou tout le monde :)_**

 ** _OUI J'AI BEAUCOUP DE RETARD, je m'en excuse mille fois mais j'étais vraiment débordée... Encore et toujours merci à Klaiindy pour avoir gentiment corrigé ce chapitre._**

 _Réponses aux reviews:_

 **Alex:** _Hey! Eh bien, la voilà ;)_

 **Alex -bis- ( je suppose que c'est la même personne mais on sait jamais ^^ ):** _Hey! Merci beaucoup, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ^^_

 **LePinguAmoureux:** _Salut! Eh oui c'est plutôt original :p. Le smut est intéressant, mais je le trouve toujours intéressant avec Klaine de toute façon ;). Merci beaucoup et surtout merci à ma bêta car j'avoue que je fais beaucoup de fautes bêtes ( que ce soit en orthographe ou en français ) et elle corrige sagement tout ça ^^ La question de la porte est très intéressante... Peut-être que Sam avait la clé de la chambre ? Ou que l'accueil lui a donné ( puisque c'est lui qui a tout payé ) ? Normalement je publie tous les mercredis, mais avec les études ce n'est pas facile d'avoir un rythme régulier._

 **Klaiindy:** _HEY ! Haaaan c'est trop mignon *-* ( DANS LEURS CULS HAHAHAAAAA ). Eh oui ce réveil est tout plein d'amour, même si ce n'est qu'un fantasme. Blaine est-il pas tout le temps fantastique ? Dans chaque fic ils devraient être ensemble pour la vie, Blaine+Kurt=Âme Sœurs. C'est Kurt qui détint sur toi pour le " incurable romantique " ? Ce sont des dieux du sexe ! Comme nous en fait -sourire pervers-. Blaine est toujours un enfant au fond... Eh bien j'espère que tu es quand même contente de ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre ;) Tou es encore trop yentille ma couillette :*. J'aime toutes tes reviews_

 _Bisous partout, Huguette N. Ta fiancée et partenaire de baise en tout genre._

* * *

 **Avertissement pour le langage.**

 **Traduction originale;** _/s/9640584/1/How-To-Be-A-Heartbreaker_

 **Auteur;** _/u/2616423/_

* * *

 _C'est ça être un briseur de cœurs, les hommes aiment un peu le danger_

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si en colère ! »

 _«_ Comment ça 'pourquoi tu es si en colère' ?Je viens d'arriver et je vois mon fiancé baisé par un mec qui fait le trottoir ! »

« Ne pas l'appelle pas comme ça ! »

« Oh, je suis désolé. Baisé par une prostituée ! »

« Ce n'était même pas comme ça ! »

« OH VRAIMENT ! »

Blaine éloigna son oreille de la porte de la chambre, boutonnant son pantalon lentement alors que les cris continuaient de l'autre côté dans le salon de la suite. Il ne se souciait pas particulièrement que Sam soit revenu. En toute honnêteté, il avait été, en quelque sorte, satisfait. Blaine avait même senti un sourire dans son état post-orgasmique quand ses yeux noisette avaient rencontrés ceux verts et choqués de Sam. Il s'était intentionnellement déplacé dans son siège juste pour faire haleter involontairement Kurt, prétendant qu'il n'avait pas entendu Kurt dire le nom de Sam et caressa l'homme à califourchon avec sa main dégoulinante de sperme. Il embrassa son cou de porcelaine, en chuchotant salement dans son oreille. « Tu as aimé ça ? Jouir sur la grosse bite de ton mari, me chevauchant comme l'ange parfait que tu es. »

En dépit de sa position vulnérable, Kurt dût se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas grogner, s'étranglant sur son nom. « Blaine... »

Les yeux noisette ne quittaient pas le blond, Blaine le regardant devenir de plus en plus furieux. Il ne savait pas si l'ex-fiancé pouvait entendre ce qu'il disait à Kurt, mais une partie de lui, la partie rêveuse, espérait qu'il le pouvait. « Je suis impatient de devenir à nouveau dur. Je vais juste rester en toi pour que tu puisses me sentir grossir pour toi et seulement pour toi. Je veux que tu me chevauches dans ce fauteuil à mille dollars, te regarder rebondir sur mes cuisses comme un bon petit mari avant je te renverse sur le canapé pour te goûter et jouer avec ton trou ouvert et baisé - »

« Blaine arrête ! » L'homme sur ses genoux siffla désespérément, retrouvant de la force dans ses longues jambes pour se retirer tout seul de l'escorte sous lui, ignorant l'obscène et humide Pop qui retentit dans la pièce silencieuse quand le sexe à moitié dur de Blaine sortit de Kurt. Sam était trop choqué ou atterré, ou quelle que soit l'émotion qu'il ressentait, pour remarquer le frisson du corps de Kurt lorsque la partie la plus large de son extrémité étira son entrée en glissant de lui mais Blaine le remarqua. En fait, il savait qu'il avait aussi eu un frisson de plaisir, ce qui changea son sourire en une expression arrogante.

Ce fut seulement après ça que Blaine feignit l'horreur et la surprise, essayant d'agir aussi sincèrement que possible comme s'il venait juste de réaliser qu'ils avaient un spectateur. Heureusement, Kurt était entré dans son jeu, plus embarrassé par la situation dans son ensemble et se précipita pour se couvrir avec le peignoir sur le sol que Blaine lui avait arraché. Ce fut à ce moment que les cris et la panique avaient commencé. Blaine aurait été complètement satisfait de regarder leur dispute de sa chaise, sa verge à l'air sans aucune honte. Sam avait fait l'idiot en premier, avoir le culot de tromper quelqu'un d'aussi incroyable que Kurt. Blaine ne voyait aucune faute de la part du châtain. Quand bien même, lorsque Kurt lui avait supplié avec ses beaux yeux bleus de se rhabiller dans la chambre pendant qu'il tirerait les choses au clair avec Sam, l'homme aux yeux noisette obéit docilement sans question. Et pouvait-on vraiment le blâmer de s'être déplacé d'un air narquois et fier quand il avait senti les yeux du blond sur son corps complètement nu ?

« Dieu, tu es un hypocrite ! Agir de cette façon alors que tu n'arrêtais pas de me bassiner avec toutes ces histoires de se garder pour notre nuit de noces et faire semblant d'être cette vierge en blanc ! »

« Tu te fous de moi maintenant ? Tu es celui qui a couché avec ma demoiselle d'honneur la nuit avant notre mariage ! »

« Et tu penses que la façon de me récupérer est de dépenser tout mon argent pour un étranger et d'écarter tes jambes comme une salope libertine ?! »

Blaine n'entendit même pas le halètement tremblant de Kurt à l'insulte. Il avait déjà surgi hors de la chambre, chemise toujours ouverte et déboutonnée. « Hey ! Tu ferais bien de surveiller ta putain de bouche ! » Le plus petit homme poussa le grand blond, le faisant presque tomber sur le canapé du salon.

« Blaine ! » cria Kurt de surprise, se levant de l'une des chaises de la table de la salle à manger.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? Fous le camp ! » grogna Sam, poussant l'escorte en retour, satisfait que le choc renverse une chaise par terre.

« Sam ! Arrête ! » Kurt cria, se positionnant entre les deux hommes et mettant une main contre chacun d'eux pour les garder éloignés l'un de l'autre. « La dernière chose qui doit se produire est que l'un de vous se fasse arrêter pour s'être battu avec l'autre. »

« Alors dis à Fruity Fonzie de prendre son argent et de s'en aller. Qui sait ce le nombre de MST qu'il rejette en respirant près de nous ? » Sam désigna Blaine derrière Kurt.

Blaine grogna, « Quoi ? Tu es jaloux que j'ai été capable de faire passer à ton fiancé un meilleur moment la nuit dernière que tu ne le feras jamais, lui faire crier mon nom, le nom d'un "étranger", au lieu du tien ? » jeta-t-il sombrement, « Oh, attends, j'aurais dû dire EX-fiancé. »

« Tu n'es qu'une merde. »

« Bien! » Kurt les interrompit rapidement, « Ok, ça suffit. » Il les a poussa de chaque côté, en restant tout de même entre eux au cas où « Sam, descends »

« Quoi !? Kurt... »

« Adieu, CoverBoy. » Blaine fit un signe de main condescendant.

« Tu veux te battre ?! »

« Viens par-là, mon pote ! »

« Blaine, tais-toi ! Sam, en bas, MAINTENANT ! » Kurt leur donna un regard sévère.

« Je ne pars pas de cet hôtel sans toi, Kurt » déclara Sam.

Blaine se moqua, « Comme s'il allait te suivre gentiment après ce que tu lui as fait endurer »

« Personne ne te parle, crétin » Sam ricana puis se tourna vers Kurt. « Et je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait. Je le suis vraiment mais je suppose qu'on est quittes maintenant non ? Il n'a pas... » Il fit un geste vers Blaine, « … en quelque sorte effacé ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Oh, ALLEZ ! » s'exaspéra Blaine.

« Je t'ai dit de te taire, Blaine » murmura-t-il durement, faisant soupirer l'homme aux cheveux bouclés. « Et non, ça n'a rien effacé, Sam. Je ne t'ai pas TROMPÉ. En ce qui me concerne, nous avons rompu. Je peux coucher avec qui je veux et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire »

« Mais, bébé... »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » hurla Kurt, ses yeux scintillants de larmes apparues. « Ne m'appelle pas du tout, juste... Descends »

« Et te laisser avec lui ? Bien sûr que non ! »

« Sam, je te rejoindrais dans le hall. Juste, je... je dois trier certaines choses avec lui aussi, d'accord ? » Sam regarda simplement l'homme aux yeux bleus. « D'ACCORD ? »demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Après une minute, « Bien. » Le blond fixa Blaine, lui lançant un regard noir tout le long de son chemin hors de la suite. « Garde tes mains pour toi, gigolo »

Blaine retourna une insulte à Sam, même lorsque la porte de la suite fut fermée derrière lui. « Connard. »

« Tu as fini ? » Kurt le regarda mais il n'y avait pas de chaleur derrière.

« Non, personnellement, je veux lui briser les couilles. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu en lui ? »

Il soupira, « Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

L'homme aux cheveux bouclés fronça un peu les sourcils, « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. »

« Si, tu le sais. Pourquoi tu t'es impliqué là-dedans ? Entre Sam et moi ? Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. »

Sa mâchoire se contracta légèrement, « Oh donc tu veux juste rester là et l'écouter te rabaisser et t'insulter méchamment comme s'il en avait le droit ? »

« Oh Gaga, Blaine ! Pourquoi tu t'en soucis ?! »

Blaine regarda Kurt pendant un moment, se demandant la même chose que lui. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait compris pourquoi il avait ressenti l'envie de faire irruption dans la pièce et de défendre Kurt. Il ne comprenait même pas toutes ces choses qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il était entré dans cette suite. Elles étaient juste... arrivées en quelque sorte. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas. » Blaine cligna des yeux, en regardant l'expression défensive et perplexe de Kurt, peut-être même devenant un peu penaud. « Depuis que je suis entré dans cette chambre d'hôtel, je n'ai plus le contrôle de rien. »

Dans le silence de Kurt, Blaine prit une minute pour détailler Kurt, enregistrant chacun de ses cheveux mal placés et chaque étendue de peau lisse visible. Le plus grand ne regardait pas Blaine, mais c'était bien, cela donna au plus petit plus de temps pour le fixer ouvertement. Ses cheveux châtain étaient en désordre, ébouriffés à cause du sexe et ses lèvres avaient toujours une nuance rouge de leurs baisers désespérés. Il y avait une fine ligne rose sur les bords de ses yeux bleus, sans doute due aux émotions retenue à cause de la réapparition soudaine de son ex. La peau de porcelaine disparaissait et apparaissait sous le peignoir blanc duveteux. Des suçons foncés étaient visibles sous le col du peignoir qui cachait beaucoup de marques que Blaine savait avoir laissé plus bas. « Je sais juste que je ne suis pas prêt à renoncer à toi, surtout pas si je dois te rendre à LUI. »

Kurt leva les yeux pour croiser son regard, n'essayant même pas de cacher la surprise qu'il ressentait. « Renoncer à moi ? Blaine, ce n'est pas... comme ça entre nous »

« Ça ne l'est pas ? » riposta-t-il, déambulant près de l'autre homme, si près qu'il le fit reculer vers la chambre à coucher, leur chambre, celle où ils avaient partagé leur nuit de noces imaginaire. Kurt sentit son dos se presser contre le cadre de la porte, son corps se raidissant avec anticipation quand il sentit Blaine appuyer son torse nu contre la seule couche de tissu entre eux. Sa peau était en feu sous le peignoir lâchement lié. « Tu ne peux pas nier le fait qu'on a une alchimie fantastique. » ronronna-t-il pratiquement dans l'oreille de Kurt.

Le garçon piégé respira par à-coups, déglutissant difficilement quand Blaine s'approcha un peu plus de lui. Tout ce qu'il put faire était de rire nerveusement « Alchimie sexuelle, peut-être. Comme si une relation pouvait être basée uniquement sur ça » envoya-t-il.

Blaine posa une main sur la hanche couverte de Kurt, appuyant l'autre sur son ventre et son torse incroyablement tonique. Il sourit diaboliquement quand Kurt lâcha un petit cri de surprise. « Ce n'est peut-être rien pour toi mais c'est un début. » L'homme aux yeux noisette pinça la lèvre inférieure de Kurt, satisfait de simplement presser leurs lèvres et il sourit contre elles quand il sentit l'autre frissonner. « Ton corps sait déjà ce qu'il veut. Tu devrais l'écouter. »

Kurt s'écarta avec stupeur, s'éloignant de la chambranle et du corps insistant de Blaine. Le garçon plus petit soupira avec frustration, posant sa tête contre le cadre de porte. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que c'est supposé fonctionner, que c'est censé se dérouler. Les escortes ne se réveillent juste pas et se décident, 'hé, je pense que je veux sortir avec ce client.' »

« Et des fiancés la veille de leurs noces ne se réveillent pas et ne courent pas au premier problème qu'ils rencontrent dans leur relation. Même s'il t'a trompé, si tu étais VRAIMENT sur le point de te marier avec lui, croyant réellement qu'il était ton avenir, tu aurais essayé de tout arranger, non pas t'enfuir »

« Ce n'est pas juste. » grogna Kurt.

« Ça ne l'est pas non plus de dire que j'ai décidé quoi que ce soit dans cette histoire, décidé de plonger la tête la première aveuglement dans ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas ce que je fais bordel. Je sais juste que je le veux - peu importe les choses foireuses que ça entraîne- je le veux. » Quand Kurt claqua sa langue contre ses dents sceptiquement, Blaine se tourna pour le regarder correctement. « Et pour ton information, les escortes qui craquent pour leurs clients ne sont pas rare. D'où ces putains de règles. Mais tu sais quoi, au point où j'en suis, ça ne compte même plus, parce que je t'ai choisi. Là, je l'ai dit. Je t'ai choisi, malgré toutes les complications de merde qui viennent avec ça. »

Kurt tourna sa tête loin de Blaine, « Tu me connais pas assez pour choisir quelque chose comme ça. Tu restes sur un fantasme idiot ! »

« Tu es celui qui a commencé ça ! Je sais juste que je ne veux pas que ça se finisse ! Et oui, aussi triste et pathétique que cela puisse paraître, je m'en fous. Au moins, j'ai les couilles de l'admettre, contrairement à certaines personnes. »

Il regarda fixement un point, terriblement en fait. « Ne prétends pas savoir quel genre de personne je suis. On se connaît depuis moins d'un jour. On a chacun des réalités auxquelles on doit revenir. Peu importe si nous voulons que cela continue ou non… » Kurt se tut.

Blaine croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, trébuchant sur le faux pas de Kurt. « Peu importe si NOUS voulons que cela continue...? »

Ses sourcils sculptés se levèrent, paniquant une seule seconde, avant qu'il ne soupire et qu'il ne cherche hasardeusement sa valise des yeux. Une fois qu'il l'a trouva, il la jeta sur le lit, l'ouvrant comme s'il avait des choses à ranger. Tous les deux savaient qu'il ne l'avait jamais déballé. « Ma réalité est en bas, attendant de me ramener à nos vies, peu importe que ma réalité continue avec ou sans lui. Ça n'a rien à voir. Le fait est que ma vie est à LA. Mon travail, ma maison, mes amis, tout ce que je suis. »

« Tu m'as dit ce matin que tout ça n'était pas ce que tu voulais. Cette vie est ta conséquence pour avoir abandonné, tes ambitions ici, à New York » Le résonna Blaine, marchant vers le lit et stoppant les mains de Kurt qui tripotaient des affaires déjà placées soigneusement dans la valise. « Tu sais, à un moment, on doit arrêter de faire semblant »

Kurt fixa la main de Blaine couvrant les siennes, laissant l'autre homme nouer ses doigts mates au siens pâles. « Nous ne sommes pas des enfants. Nous sommes des adultes responsables. Cela signifie que l'on ne peut simplement pas couper court à nos vies pour un caprice ridicule. Même si je voulais revenir ici... je devrais encore retourner à Los Angeles, pour en finir et tout ça ». Il serra les doigts de Blaine, mettant une expression optimiste sur son visage quand il continua. « D'ailleurs, il y a une chapelle pleine d'invités qui méritent une explication pour un marié manquant. La moindre des choses que je puisse faire est de leur faire mes plus sincères excuses. »

« Donc, ça y est ? Tu ne vas même pas me laisser une chance ? » Il ne répondit pas mais le regard résigné sur le visage de Kurt renseigna sur Blaine tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. L'homme aux yeux bleus glissa sa main de celle Blaine et se dirigea vers le lit. Se penchant, il ramassa un pantalon et en retira son portefeuille. Kurt ne prit même pas la peine de compter, il sortit juste une quantité généreuse de billets et la tendit à l'escorte. C'était la première fois ce jour-là que Blaine eut vraiment l'impression qu'il allait pleurer. « Tu penses que c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse ? Après le bain, la table à manger et même la confrontation avec Sam, tu penses encore que je fais tout ça que pour l'ARGENT ? »

« Non, non, je ne pense pas ça » Kurt pressa l'argent dans les mains de Blaine avant que l'autre ne puisse l'arrêter. « Je sais combien il était facile de simplement se perdre dans tout avec toi. Ce qui était vrai ou non ne semblait plus avoir d'importance quand j'étais avec toi, parce que j'ai cessé de faire semblant. Aucun homme ne m'a jamais fait sentir comme je me suis senti avec toi, et, pour tout ce que ça vaut, nous avons vraiment fait l'amour »

« Et pourtant, tu me proposes encore de l'argent. »

Il rit sèchement, sentant ses yeux bleus se remplir de larmes « Ce n'est pas parce que la nuit dernière est devenue plus pour toi que simplement servir un client que cela signifie que je veux te voir endetter à cause de tes prêts. » Kurt essaya de sourire, reniflant à causes des émotions étrangères qui commençaient à remonter le long de sa gorge. « S'il te plaît, la dernière chose que je veuille c'est que tu te prennes un savon par ton amie à nouveau parce que je t'ai fait passer une nuit loin d'être simple. Utilise cet argent pour payer tes dettes, c'est ce que je veux. »

« Santana ne me fait pas peur et je ne suis pas à la recherche de charité. » Blaine essaya de rendre l'argent. C'était bien plus que le triple. « Kurt, ne fais pas ça. »

Kurt ne cessait de sourire, ce faux sourire que les gens ont quand ils essayaient vraiment fortement de ne pas pleurer. « Tu devrais y aller. Tes amis se demandent sûrement où tu es. »

Blaine essaya de protester. Il essaya vraiment. Il pouvait dire que Kurt avait juste besoin de quelques bons mots bien choisis pour faire tomber sa façade et se jeter dans ses bras mais il savait que ce n'était pas bien. Pas quand Kurt essayait si difficilement de faire ce qui était juste et pas quand Blaine savait à quel point Kurt était vulnérable. L'homme parti de l'autel il y n'avait pas 24 heures, un marié enfui ! « Ouais, ouais... Je devrais... y aller. » Blaine détesta le soupir de soulagement que Kurt émit. « Mais avant... »

Kurt n'eut même pas le temps de demander que Blaine se jeta sur lui, remuant ses lèvres contre les siennes avec insistance et ses mains glissant vers l'arrière de son peignoir. Il gémit quand il sentit ses mains malaxer ses fesses toujours sensibles, les doigts mates descendant vers le bas pour laisser leurs empreintes sur l'arrière de ses cuisses. L'homme plus grand ne prit même pas la peine de se débattre, il ne le voulait pas. Il embrassa juste Blaine en retour, écartant souplement ses lèvres pour la langue talentueuse de l'escorte, mémorisant la façon dont elle caressait sensuellement et habilement sa bouche. Kurt geignit, permettant aux mains de l'autre de soulever et d'écarter ses cuisses sans honte, se laissant tomber sur le bord du lit quand Blaine le lui demanda et ouvrant même ses jambes dans une délicieuse invitation pour lui de s'installer entre elles.

Blaine n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui dise deux fois, soulevant les jambes de Kurt pour les placer autour de sa taille de sorte que leurs sexes rencontrent celui de l'autre. Il scella leurs bouches à nouveau ensemble, baisant sa langue dans la bouche du garçon aux yeux bleus dans un rappel sale de ce qu'ils avaient fait, deux fois, et une fois sur ce lit. Kurt laissa échapper un gémissement sourd, son peignoir ayant glissé un peu trop loin et sa douce verge nue frottait contre le tissu du pantalon de Blaine. C'était trop et en quelque sorte pas assez. Il tira ses lèvres loin de Blaine et jeta sa tête en arrière, haletant bruyamment quand l'homme aux cheveux bouclés se déplaça pour attaquer son cou déjà marqué, le mordant et le suçant un peu plus durement que les autres fois. C'était comme s'il laissait sa trace sur Kurt, s'assurant que, même quand il serait de retour à LA, les morsures d'amour de Blaine seraient tout aussi voyantes qu'elles le sont aujourd'hui. « Je te l'ai dit, Je t'aime. »

Puis il s'écarta loin de Kurt, fourrant tout l'argent qu'il avait toujours dans ma main dans sa poche et se glissa dans ses chaussures, silencieux. Qui avait besoin de chaussettes de toute façon ? Il était totalement prêt à s'en aller à marcher vers la porte, refusant de se briser avant d'être parti. C'était ce qu'il comptait faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende, « Blaine, attends ! » Inattendu, c'était sûr, mais le pire fut l'éclair aveuglant soudain auquel il fut soumis une fois qu'il se soit retourné. Quand les tâches noires se dissipèrent quelque peu, il fut seulement à moitié surpris de voir Kurt le visant avec un impressionnant appareil photo.

« Si jamais tu viens à Los Angeles... »

« Je ne viendrais pas »

« O-Oh...» Il rit d'un air penaud, « Maintenant qui est celui vivant toujours dans un rêve, hein ? » Kurt se moqua de lui-même.

Blaine était brisé. Il pouvait le sentir. « Je suppose que l'idée de revenir ici ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit, ce ne serait que céder à un caprice ridicule ? » Sa voix se brisa, mais si Kurt l'avait remarqué, il ne le montra pas.

Kurt ne s'efforça même pas de retenir la larme qui coula le long de pommette anguleuse. « Je te retrouverais »

* * *

« Et puis c'est tout ? Tu es parti, juste comme ça ? » Demanda Sebastian, sa curiosité absolument pas masquée par son faux -presque exagéré - air contrarié.

« Ouais. »

« Après la guimauve qui t'ait pratiquement sorti par où je pense et après que tu te sois quasiment bagarré au milieu de la suite présidentielle, il t'a laissé partir ? »

« Uhuh. »

« Et tu as pris l'argent. »

« Effectivement »

« Mais tu ne l'as pas encore utilisé ? »

« Non »

« Huh... »

« Ça y est ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? 'HUH' ? » Demanda Blaine, faisant tomber lourdement sa tête sur les genoux de Sebastian. La position affectueuse qu'il avait avec Sebastian serait niée et jamais admise mais, pour l'instant, c'était bien. Blaine aimait bien le fait d'être l'une des seules personnes avec lesquelles Sebastian laissait tomber son attitude grincheuse habituelle.

Sebastian frappa son index sur le front de Blaine, réfléchissant un peu plus sur le sujet. « Eh bien, tu veux mon conseil ou tu veux mon avis ? »

« N'est-ce pas fondamentalement la même chose quand ça vient de toi ? »

"Assez vrai. Bien, je suis toujours en train de me rejouer l'image de toi et de cette prétendue vierge chevauchant ta longue et épaisse bi- »

« SEBASTIAN ! »

Il rit, caressant les boucles de Blaine d'une manière apaisante avant qu'il commence stupidement à courir ses doigts dans le désordre phénoménal. « Calme-toi, tueur. Voilà ce que je pense, tu es un idiot pathétique qui n'aurait jamais dû jouer ce genre de fantasme quand tu sais à quel point tu es un adorable romantique.»

« Aïe. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ma fierté. »

« Tais-toi. » Sebastian roula des yeux, « Deuxièmement... »

« Oh, génial, encore plus d'insultes. » Blaine fit la moue, s'étirant plus sur le canapé. Bien que la pensée de prêter attention au poste de télévision en sourdine ne lui ait jamais traversé son esprit, il se contenta d'observer les couleurs sur leur table basse au milieu de la nuit et d'écouter son collègue/colocataire lui raconter tous les problèmes qu'il avait créés dans sa vie à cause de sa propre stupidité. Sebastian frotta son cuir chevelu le faisant se rapprocher de la hanche de son ami.

« Comme je le disais, tu es un imbécile de ne pas te battre plus fort. »

Cela fit lever les sourcils triangulaires de Blaine, inclinant la tête pour voir si son ami était bien réel. « Quoi ? »

« Regarde, tout ce que je dis c'est d'ignorer les règles, chose que tu fais déjà. C'est fait. Ensuite tu es pratiquement tombé follement amoureux de ce photographe mystérieux et tu l'as laissé partir. Pour l'amour du ciel, tu n'as pas eu de clients depuis genre une éternité. Santana et Brody ont dû prendre une bonne partie de tes habitués pendant ton absence »

« Calme-toi, ça fait seulement une semaine. »

« Plutôt presque un mois. »

Blaine cligna des yeux, fronçant les sourcils à la -apparemment- nouvelle information « C'est pas possible. »

« Le seul moment où tu laisses cet appartement c'est pour aller à ton travail de jour. Après tu reviens à la maison et tu lis une Fanfiction flippante sur StarWars pendant que le journal passe à la télé avant d'aller te coucher. Tirer la gueule à cause de ce gars est pitoyable et ça me donne la nausée. Ce n'est pas la chose la plus attirante qui existe et je n'ai pas été allumé par toi depuis des semaines. » Sebastian plissa son nez, irrité par la déprime de son ami.

Il était sûr que c'était la manière bien à Sebastian de dire qu'il était inquiet pour lui. Cela lui avait pris un certain temps pour déchiffrer le sarcasme de Smythe, mais après tant d'années, c'était devenu plus facile pour Blaine. « Il a dit qu'il me retrouverait mais je n'ai pas entendu parler de lui pendant tout ce temps. Tu penses qu'il m'appellera au moins d'après toi ? Au moins, dis-moi que je suis aussi ridicule que ce caprice pour que j'arrive à me faire à l'idée que je ne suis pas juste... Je ne suis pas juste- »

« Accrocher à lui comme un triste petit chiot ? »

Blaine grogna, faisant la moue et boudant comme il l'avait fait depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. « J'espère qu'il va bien et qu'il a donné un bon coup de pied à son infidèle de fiancé qui l'a trompé là où ça fait mal »

« J'AIME le fait que tu aies remis à sa place le garçon de Cover Boy d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas aimé ses pubs. Ses lèvres étaient vraiment trop grandes et ses mamelons n'étaient pas à la même hauteur »

Il renifla, « Le type a foiré. Il avait le gars le plus GÉNIAL prêt à l'épouser, pour toujours, mais il est allé mettre son pénis là où il ne devait pas » Blaine secoua la tête. « Tu ne fais pas ça, pas à quelqu'un que tu aimes. »

« Et toi ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Tu l'aimes ? Ce photographe, Kurt ? »

« Je le connais à peine ce gars. » Contra Blaine.

« Vraiment ? Donc toutes ces absurdités ennuyeuses sont à cause de quelqu'un que tu penses aimé peut-être un peu ? » Sebastian poussa. « Blaine 'Grosse Bite' Anderson, ce sont des putains de conneries. »

« Je... »

« Écoutes, de la façon dont je le vois, tu as deux options. Un : Avancer. Si ce mec est juste un coup d'un soir alors baise le. Attends, non, pas comme ça. Tu l'as déjà fait. Je veux dire…niquer ? Non, non, uh… l'oublier ? Ouais, c'est ça. Oublie-le. Tu n'as pas besoin de lui. Il y a beaucoup de trous dans la rue où tu pourrais enterrer ton sentiment romantique de bi- »

« J'AI COMPRIS. »

Sebastian sourit d'un air satisfait, « Deux : Arrêter d'attendre devant le téléphone comme un chat. Si tu veux le voir, lui parler, ou quoi que tu veux faire, fais-le putain ! Ta misère m'agace comme pas possible. Tu ne t'es pas rasé depuis Dieu sait quand, tu vois de quoi je veux parler, tes cheveux sont un vrai bordel parce que tu as soudainement oublié comment les badigeonner de cette chose qui sent la framboise ET tu n'as pas porté tes lentilles depuis des semaines. Je ne savais pas même que tu AVAIS des lunettes ! Tu ressembles à un hippie baba cool SDF à quatre yeux. » Croyez-le ou pas, venant de lui c'était gentil.

Blaine laissa échapper un long souffle par le nez, « Tu penses que je suis fou ? »

« Oui. »

« Je suis sérieux. »

« Moi aussi, tu passes tout ton temps à pleurnicher sur un gars qui n'a pas pensé une seule seconde à toi. Tu as joué le mari pendant dix minutes et maintenant tu agis comme si tu venais d'obtenir le divorce »

« Je me sens comme ça. » gémit-il, enfouissant son visage dans la cuisse de Sebastian, parlant et étouffant ses mots. « Tu as une troisième option ? »

« Tu fais la troisième option. Accroché, obsédé, je suis fatigué d'amener un gars à la maison et qu'il ait à te voir pleurer sur le canapé. Ça tue son excitation et tu SAIS que nous allons avoir de sérieux problèmes si tes singeries m'empêche de baiser. »

« Je n'ai pas pleuré ! »

Sebastian roula des yeux, « Te vautrer, peu importe. Juste... tu dois arrêter d'accord ? Tu es l'une des seules personnes que j'aime bien, et dernièrement... eh bien, insupportable n'ai qu'un faible mot pour d'écrire mon énervement contre ton humeur. »

Si Blaine était honnête, il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait entendu un peu de tristesse dans la voix de son ami. « Je suis désolé. »

Il fit un bruit frustré, « Dis-moi une chose. Éclaire-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si putain de spécial chez ce soit-disant-vierge ? »

Blaine se redressa pour se mettre sur le dos, un sourire niais se propageant sur son visage fatigué. Sebastian trouva ça écœurant. « Tout. Kurt est drôle, et intelligent, il a ce rire, et son sourire, et une langue sacrément fine, je peux te l'assurer. Il est peut-être même en mesure de te battre d'un cran ou deux. »

Sebastian se moqua, « J'en doute. Il est si beau ? »

« Dieu Seb, il est magnifique. Kurt a ces yeux bleus qui se transforment en un millions de couleurs, ses cheveux sont si doux que je veux juste courir mes doigts dedans, et son CORPS ! Oh putain, ses jambes sont si longues et il a une poitrine blanche crémeuse qui avait juste un putain de bon goût. Merde, tu devrais voir comment son visage est adorable quand il rougit ou comment sa bouche est baisable quand il entrouvre ses lèvres rouges— »

« Très bien, j'ai compris. Punaise, tu as vu tout ça en seulement genre deux heures avec ce type ? »

« Ouais, imagine tout ce que j'aurais pu découvrir si j'en avais eu la chance » Blaine soupira rêveusement et Sebastian n'essaya même pas de cacher sa grimace à cause de la niaiserie de l'autre homme.

Sebastian regarda Blaine un instant, scrutant l'homme aux yeux noisette fermer les yeux et rêver de l'homme de Los Angeles. « Non pas que tu aies répondu à ma question mais je devine après tout ça que j'ai un indice, »

« Hein ? »

« Tu es amoureux de ce gars, c'est pure et simple. Peu importe combien de fois je te dis que c'est une mauvaise idée que tu sois amoureux d'un client, en particulier un que tu as rencontré seulement une fois ou combien Brody va vraiment être énervé que tu aies brisé la règle la plus importante. Personnellement, je trouve que n'importe quoi peut énerver ce Mannequin TRÈS-marrant »

« Tu te mettrais à genoux pour lui. »

« Dieu, je m'allongerais pour lui plus vite que Kurt à sa nuit de noces ! »

« Imbécile ! » Blaine gifla le ventre de Sebastian, en secouant la tête pour que l'autre escorte ne voie pas son sourire. « C'était vraiment dégueulasse, même pour toi abruti »

Seb leva les mains en signe d'abandon. « Hey, ça fait mal. J'ai juste essayé de détendre l'atmosphère. » Blaine leva un sourcil incrédule. « Sérieusement, toute cette discussion de d'un amour non partagé a tué ma libido pour la nuit. »

« Connard excité »

« Ne l'oublie jamais »

Il la frappa une dernière fois pour faire bonne mesure, en attendant que Sebastian recommence à jouer avec ses cheveux avant de parler. « Dis, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas moquer de moi pour être tombé amoureux d'un gars au bout d'une journée ? Et d'un client, en plus. »

Sebastian haussa les épaules, fuyant le regard de son ami qui était sur ses genoux. « Comme tu l'as dit à Kurt, une escorte qui tombe amoureux de son client n'est pas rare... » Il se tut, un éclair de profondeur vacillant à travers ses yeux jade.

« Tu veux dire- »

« Pousse-toi. » L'escorte se racla la gorge, prenant la télécommande qui était sur l'accoudoir et changea les chaînes rapidement. « Ce n'est pas qui si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. J'ai mes clients, mes habitués se jetant sur moi à gauche et à droite, plus un Hobbit malade d'amour sur mes genoux. J'en ai déjà assez sans qu'un fils de diplomate vienne bousiller ma vie. »

« Où il est cette fois ? » Blaine demanda avec taquinerie dans sa voix.

« Il assiste à des réunions politiques très importants avec son père à Washington, maintenant occupe-toi de tes affaires ! » Cassa Sebastian, soupirant d'exaspération quand tout à la télévision ressemblait à de la merde totale. « Encore le journal ! » Il jeta la télécommande, la faisant s'écraser sur le tapis.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs sourit légèrement, se retournant de sorte qu'il ne pouvait plus regarder la télévision. « Hey, Seb ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

« Tu es un très bon ami. »

« Et ? »

Blaine haussa les épaules, « J'ai juste pensé que tu devais le savoir. »

« Ouais, eh bien... ce photographe ferait mieux d'en valoir la peine, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire » Sebastian grogna, se sentant mal à l'aise par la sincérité de sa déclaration.

L'escorte fredonnait, « C'est le cas. N-Non pas que j'ai pris une décision à propos de ce que je dois encore faire. »

« Tapette. »

« Mais si je devais le chercher, de manière totalement non-harcelante, non glauque, et peut-être avoir la vérification que ce qui est arrivé n'était pas quelque chose de complètement imaginaire- »

« Oh mon Dieu, juste ferme la et viens regarder des mecs chaud à la télé je vais mettre le porno 'Cul vers bouche' ou quelque chose d'aussi sale »

« Dégoûtant. »

Ce fut essentiellement de cette façon que les escortes continuèrent leur soirée, se querellant amicalement, volant la télécommande à l'autre. Ils étaient inconscient qu'à travers le pays, dans la chambre noire personnelle et luxueuse de CoverBoy, un certain photographe aux yeux bleus s'était finalement déplacé pour développer une pellicule particulière. Il était debout là, regardant fixement une image qui différait de tout le reste. Des centaines et des centaines de shoots de beaux modèles étaient accrochés pour sécher, et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas arrêter de regarder fixement cet homme débraillé, des boucles et des yeux noisette. La main de Kurt plana sur l'image, traçant le contour du profil de cet homme, presque affectueusement. « Blaine Devon Anderson, mon mari chéri, je me demande... Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ? Penses-tu à moi ? Ou suis-je déjà devenu un nom dont tu ne te souviens pas très bien ? »

 _Le faire tomber pour un inconnu, un joueur , qui lui chantera des J-J-Je t'aime_

* * *

 _T/N: Eh voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas ma review ;)_


	4. Accept the Rules

_**Hey !**_

 _ **Bon j'ai pas vraiment d'excuses pour cet HORRIBLE RETARD ! J'essayerais de mettre le prochain chapitre plus rapidement ;) Merci encore a Klaiindy, ma merveilleuse bêta.**_

 _Réponses aux reviews:_

 ** _Millana:_** _Merci ;) Je comptes pas arrêter !_

 ** _Iheartlns:_** _haha merci beaucoup :p ! Je peux pas spoiler donc tu verras... ;) C'est vrai que Seblaine amis c'est mignon, mais tu verras dans ce chapitre que Seb va perdre un peu la confiance de Blaine. Bisous._

 ** _monica59:_** _Merci ^^ Klaine Forever ;) ! Ta patience a payer, voici le nouveau chapitre !_

 ** _floflo8486:_** _Haha, et bien tout de suite !_

* * *

 **Traduction originale;** _/s/9640584/1/How-To-Be-A-Heartbreaker_

 **Auteur;** _/u/2616423/_

* * *

 _Règle numéro trois, marquer un cœur sur ta joue_

Blaine appliqua une dernière couche de gel habituelle sur ses cheveux, regardant fixement son visage sous toutes les coutures dans le miroir pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas manqué quelques mèches. Il avait mis ses lentilles, son visage était proprement rasé car aujourd'hui c'était le jour J. Aujourd'hui c'était son jour pour arrêter de se lamenter et de se vautrer dans son apitoiement et de commencer son plan d'action. Il ne savait pas vraiment quel était le plan mais il savait quel était son but.

Il voulait Kurt.

Voilà. C'était ça. L'escorte avait fait tout le nécessaire pour voir Kurt de nouveau. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait arriver ou comment son charmant photographe réagirait à sa réapparition soudaine, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance pour le moment. Peu importe où la vie les mènerait après ça, il serait obligé de juste faire avec. Cependant, le seul problème qu'il avait était qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer - oh merde et il était en retard!

L'homme aux yeux noisettes prit une profonde respiration, semblant toujours aussi déterminé que possible après le mois qu'il avait eu et ensuite, il la laissa sortir. Blaine en avait assez d'être son seul obstacle. Il saisit son portefeuille et sortit de sa pièce avec la tête haute, il prit ses clés sur le comptoir, prêt à s'emparer de cette foutue journée. S'emparer du garçon serait plus approprié mais l'idée était là. Cette pensée occupa son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans le séjour, trois chaises placées en demi-cercle et occupées par trois personnes très familières . Il venait de mettre une tartelette aux myrtilles entre ses dents. L'homme embarrassé mordit maladroitement dedans alors que tout le monde le regardait fixement. « Salut, les gars. » Blaine essaya de parler normalement, ses mots déformés par la bouchée de son petit déjeuner.

« Blaine. » Reconnut Santana, croisant ses jambes bronzées. Elle avait l'air sensationnelle comme d'habitude : talons aiguilles noirs foncés, robe moulante rouge et ongles manucurés tapant impatiemment sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise. Il avala bruyamment, se demandant pourquoi le canapé avait été déplacé ainsi, bloquant le chemin jusqu'à la porte de leur appartement.

L'homme aux cheveux bruns se retourna vers son colocataire et ami, le questionnant d'un seul regard. Sebastian sembla l'esquiver, regardant fixement le tapis sur le sol avec une expression qui pourrait seulement être décrite comme penaude. « Seb ? »

« Bien, bien, bien. Tu as l'air... résolu » Dit le troisième individu, croisant les bras sur sa large poitrine et semblant bien plus important qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

« Hey, Brody. » commenta Blaine, ignorant sa remarque. Il se sentait toujours un peu minable lorsqu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce que Brody. L'autre escorte était parfaitement taillé et beaucoup trop sexy pour son propre bien. Dieu merci son ami avait seulement un col en V gris simple et un jean sombre. La chemise était probablement un peu trop petite, Blaine remarqua la façon dont elle serrait étroitement la poitrine du gigolo, un peu trop moulante et étendue autour de ses impressionnants avant-bras, mais peut-être qu'il faisait à nouveau de la publicité pour le produit. « Quoi de neuf ? » essaya-t-il, voulant sembler plus détacher que prudent.

Brody rigola, avec un subtil ton de moquerie. « Nous ne devrions pas te demander ça ? Surtout que tu n'es pas venu travailler oh, je ne sais pas, depuis une éternité ? »

« Un mois. Un mois et deux jours pour être précis. » Santana clarifia, semblant ennuyée et indifférente à ce qui arrivait.

Blaine était toujours très confus. « Hmm, j'ai compris que je n'avais pas exactement été le meilleur escorte les semaines passées » Il ignora la moquerie de Brody. « Mais je vais définitivement mieux maintenant. Écoute, je ne sais pas exactement si je vais retourner travailler dans un avenir proche, j'ai en quelque sorte des affaires dont je dois m'occuper d'abord, mais je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir donné de nouvelles plus tôt. » Blaine attendit de voir si l'un d'eux allait répondre quoi que ce soit, ils ne le firent pas. « Bien. Je ne pensais pas que j'allais vous dire tout ça maintenant mais, peu importe. La vérité est que je ne pense pas vouloir encore faire partie de l'agence d'escortes » Il sourit à la fin de son annonce, les observant en attendant la crainte choquée ou au moins une sorte de réaction. De nouveau, rien. « Ça va alors. Je suppose que je vais juste aller bosser maintenant. » L'homme au teint mat se fraya un chemin vers la porte avec hésitation, se mordant la lèvre en essayant de trouver un moyen de pousser le canapé qui était pressé contre la porte.

« Oh arrête-toi » Cracha l'hispanique. « Ramène ton cul et assis-toi sur cette chaise vide là-bas. Ceci est une intervention, idiot. TON intervention. Donc assis toi et ferme-la »

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, confus et un peu irrité que ses amis croient qu'il en avait besoin d'une. Blaine fit marche arrière vers eux, contournant la chaise parce que, qui diable pouvait se calmer assez pour s'asseoir quand ils avaient organisé une putain d'intervention derrière son dos. « Une intervention... » Cela sonnait ridicule même en le disant à haute voix. « Je n'avais pas réalisé que mon récent excès de télé-réalité méritait une intervention »

Sebastian renifla, ses épaules se secouant alors qu'il essayait de ne pas rire. Les autres trouvèrent ça moins drôle. « Dévier le sujet ne te mènera nulle part, Blaine. La seule façon pour toi d'y échapper est d'admettre qu'il y a un problème. Nous sommes ici pour t'aider parce qu'on se soucie de toi. Tu es notre ami, pas seulement notre collègue » expliqua Brody, se penchant en avant pour poser ses coudes sur ses genoux. « Nous ne sommes pas ici pour te juger. »

Ce fut au tour de Santana de rigoler. « Ha ! Parle pour toi. Je vais totalement te juger, petite frite »

Maintenant l'escorte pouvait sentir l'irritation monter en lui, pour compléter sa contrarié. « Me juger pour quoi ?! »

« Tu as des sentiments pour un client. »Dit l'autre escorte, impassible.

Blaine se tendit, son corps entier devenant rigide. « C-Comment vous.. ? » Il ne savait pas comment terminer, pas avant qu'il ne voit Seb s'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa chaise, se repliant sur lui-même. Ils étaient subtils. Seulement, quelques uns de leurs mouvements lui indiquèrent que son colocataire avait probablement divulgué toute la conversation qu'ils avaient eu quelques nuits auparavant. Blaine sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher, « Donc tout ce que tu as dit, est-ce que tu l'as même pensé ? »

Seb allait répondre, mais Brody le coupa avant. « Écoute, Blaine, on a compris. Il n'y a aucune escorte là, dehors qui n'ait jamais ressenti cette petite étincelle intrigante pour un client particulier mais c'est avec l'aide de tes amis, de tes associés, que les autres comme toi peuvent passer au-dessus de ça et aller de l'avant. » Il avait presque semblé sincère, c'est ce qui ennuya le plus Blaine. « Tu ne peux pas croire que ce que tu ressens est réel. Cette entreprise n'est pas comme un site de rencontre. On ne joue pas les entremetteurs »

Le plus petit garçon fronça les sourcils, « Vous ne comprenez pas. C'est n'est pas- Je n'avais pas prévu tout ça. Ce qui est arrivé n'était pas juste un service contre de l'argent. On avait une connexion. Je ne veux pas aller de l'avant. »

« Tu ne crois pas sérieusement à ça. » Santana secoua la tête. « Les règles ont été faites pour empêcher cette situation. Nous savions tous dans quoi on s'engageait quand on a signé ça. Peu importe ce que tu fais, peu importe ce que tu ressens, rien n'existe en dehors de leurs chambres. » souligna-t-elle.

« Ce que je fais dans ma vie privée ne vous concerne pas les gars. Je sais ce que je ressens et je ne demande pas votre permission. Parce que c'est mon affaire, à moi seul, mais je suppose que c'est ma faute d'avoir pensé pouvoir me confier à n'importe lequel d'entre vous. » Il lança un regard spécifiquement à Sebastian.

Son colocataire énervé ouvrit et ferma sa bouche à plusieurs reprises, soupirant dans la défaite parce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il voulait avec les autres deux dans la pièce. « Blaine, tu as dit toi-même que ça avait commencé par un fantasme. C'était un vrai jeu de rôle d'amour et de romance, l'un dont tu as toujours rêvé d'avoir dans ta vie personnelle. Tu ne peux pas juste avoir… vu des choses qui n'étaient pas vraiment là ? Lire entre les lignes de quelque chose que tu aurais aimé avoir ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que Kurt a ressenti quelque chose de plus ? Je veux dire, il t'a payé pour tes services à la fin, n'est pas ? »

Blaine eut l'impression qu'on l'avait giflé en plein visage. Ces mots, dits par son MEILLEUR AMI, faisaient putain de mal « Je vais être en retard pour le travail. » dit-il distraitement, fonçant droit vers la porte parce qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter d'être rabaissé. Kurt avait des sentiments pour lui. Ce qui est arrivé entre eux, c'était RÉEL. Son ex avait vu ça, c'est pourquoi M. CoverBoy s'était senti si menacé par lui. Ça **devait** être ça. Il n'y avait aucune autre explication. Après tout, leurs sentiments étaient assez réels pour que Brody puisse penser qu'il est besoin d'une intervention.

Les trois escortes regardèrent Blaine s'énerver à cause de ses efforts pour pousser et manœuvrer le canapé hors du chemin. « Blaine, ceci n'est pas sain. S'accrocher à quelqu'un qui a juste voulu se distraire de sa vraie vie, ce n'est pas de l'amour. » Continua Brody, se levant et empêchant Blaine de déplacer le canapé d'avantage, bloquant la direction dans laquelle il voulait le poussait « Ne fais rien d'irréfléchi. Tu ne fais que t'embarrasser toi et ton client. Il n'a signé que pour UNE nuit, une nuit. Cette personne ne s'est pas engagée dans une relation que tu as inventé. Crois-moi, tu vas juste être blessé. Il te fera sentir idiot d'avoir pensé qu'il y aurait pu avoir plus. »

« Kurt ne ferait pas ça »

« Merde Blaine ! » Santana se leva soudainement. « Tes sentiments ne comptent pas désormais. Tu ne comprends pas !? A la minute où tu as décidé de louer ton cul est le moment exact où tu as renoncé à ton droit de ressentir quoi que ce soit de plus que l'amitié pour quelqu'un qui pourrait être un intérêt amoureux. C'est nul, ouais. Mais tu dois juste l'accepter parce que si on ne permet à aucun d'entre nous de transgresser les règles, toi non plus. » Elle le regarda fixement, son regard dur capable de mettre à terre même la personne la plus confiante.

« Elle a raison, tu sais. Et je suis le premier à admettre que c'est en parti ma faute. Tu n'as jamais eu un seul client homme et j'ai poussé ce gars vers toi. Avec tout l'argent qu'il allait offrir, je pensais que ça pouvait être un bon habitué. Quelqu'un qui viendrait nous voir à chaque fois qu'il serait a New York. Si ce n'était pas le cas, au moins, ça aurait pu aider l'un d'entre nous a payer ses dettes. » Brody semblait vraiment croire la merde qu'il disait et la façon dont il regardait Blaine, avec une telle pitié, donnait la nausée au bouclé, encore plus que toutes les conneries qu'il essayait de lui faire avaler. « Nous savons que tu n'as fait rien d'autre que d'en pincer pour lui et c'est bien. Ça veut dire que ce n'est pas trop tard. Crois-moi quand je dis que tu peux retourner à ton ancienne routine, revoir tes anciens clients - même prendre plusieurs nouveaux - va t'aider à te retrouver toi-même. Oublie-le. Lorsqu'il est venu vers nous, il n'était qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres. Il y a tout un tas de personnes comme lui, priant pour avoir la chance de t'avoir juste pour une nuit si c'est ce que tu veux savoir »

« Ferme-la, Brody ! » Cria l'homme aux yeux noisette. « Tu as juste besoin de te taire parce que je serais damné si je laisse un hypocrite comme toi me dire comment vivre ma vie »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as entendu. » dit-il avec plus d'assurance et il se tourna vers les deux autres assis dans leurs chaises. « Le fait que vous soyez tous les deux ici, faisant semblant d'être d'accord avec ce qu'il dit, signifie que vous êtes plus hypocrite qu'il ne l'est. »

Seb fût le seul à réagir à ces mots, détournant son regard de Blaine. L'escorte plus petit poussa le canapé brusquement, donnant un coup à Brody et le plus grand trébucha. « Pourquoi t'as fait ça bordel ?! »

« Pour que tu m'écoutes MOI. » se moqua-t-il. « Tu n'as pas pensé une seconde que mes sentiments ne pouvaient plus être changés ? Exactement comme les tiens ? »

« Il y a rien de mal avec mes sentiments. » Dit Brody, d'un ton soudainement plus froid.

« Ha ouais ? » Blaine n'entra pas dans son jeu, « Comment va Rachel ? »

« Ferme ta gueule ! » L'escorte se jeta soudainement en avant, l'homme plus petit fit un bond en arrière et se plaça de sorte que les deux autres soient entre eux « Tu la laisses en dehors de ça »

L'homme aux yeux noisette souffla. « Tu as oublié. Je t'ai connu avant que tu ne commences à devenir une escorte. Je ne savais pas peut-être pas dans quoi tu bossais mais j'étais ton AMI. J'étais là quand elle t'a laissé. Enfin je sais maintenant qu'elle t'a jeté parce qu'elle ne voulait plus de toi et de tes services »

Brody allait se jeter en avant une nouvelle fois mais Santana leva une main, en regardant le jeune homme ciselé avec scepticisme. « Tu es tombé amoureux d'une cliente ? TOI ? M. **LE** Gigolo lui-même ? »

« Pourquoi diable penses-tu que j'ai créé ces règles en premier lieu ? Pour que cette merde n'arrive plus de nouveau, à personne » souligna-t-il.

« Mais c'est déjà fait. Ce n'est pas vrai Santana ? » Demanda Blaine, la jetant quasiment devant le fait accompli.

Le regard qu'elle lui donna aurait pu l'enflammer sur place « C'est ce que je vois »

Le jeune brun haussa les épaules, levant ses mains de façon apaisante. De toutes les personnes dans la pièce, c'était Santana qui lui faisait le plus peur. Pas Brody. « San, comment peux-tu même penser à défendre Brody ? Tu es tombée amoureuse. Ce n'est pas un crime, ni pour toi ni pour moi. Tu devrais être la plus heureuse d'entre nous. Brittany a dit qu'elle t'aimait aussi »

« Santana... » Le ton de Brody sonna entre suppliant et déçu.

« Tu crois que ça va t'aider maintenant ? » Elle lui lança un regard furieux. « Les gens, homme et femme, me payent pour du sexe. Oui, j'ai rencontré Brittany grâce à mon job. Elle est le soleil, et la joie, et les arcs en ciel, mais elle ne mérite pas quelqu'un qui a couché avec la moitié de la ville ! » Elle enfonça ses ongles manucurés dans ses poings, Blaine espéra qu'elle n'allait pas le gifler, parce qu'elle serait capable de le faire. « Même si j'ai voulu renoncer, même si j'ai voulu lui donner tout ce qu'elle méritait et même plus, je ne saurais pas quoi faire. » Pendant une seconde, il aurait juré que sa voix tremblait. « C'est la seule chose dans laquelle je suis douée. » Elle balaya hâtivement la peau sous son œil droit, aucun garçon dans la salle n'osa commenter le mouvement. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, posant sa main sur sa hanche pendant qu'elle recomposait sa façade. « Brody a raison. Essayer de poursuivre une relation avec un client finira par l'un de vous, ou même vous deux, blesser. »

Il était sur le point de se disputer avec elle mais elle ne lui laissa pas la chance. Santana saisit son manteau du dossier de la chaise et se dirigea vers la porte. « San… »

Avec une main, elle poussa le canapé qui la séparait de la porte. Brody était au moins assez intelligent pour s'écarter de son chemin. Il n'y avait rien pour arrêter cette femme en furie. Avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, elle jeta un dernier regard aux garçons. « Ça ne marchera pas. Ça ne peut pas. Gardez juste ça loin de vous. Ça n'a jamais fonctionné. » Elle partit juste après.

Il y eut un silence après qu'elle ait fermé la porte derrière elle, les garçons troublés par ces mots. Même Bordy, il était toujours accroché à l'actrice de Brodway qui avait choisi un autre homme. Tout sur son proverbe d'avancer et de ne pas faire deux fois les même erreurs était valable. Malgré ce qu'il a fait pour essayer que ça marche avec Rachel, elle avait fini par retourner à la relation pour laquelle elle avait eu des doutes au départ. Finalement, Blaine jeta un coup d'œil à Sebastian, qui n'avait pas bougé de son siège depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce. « Qu'en est-il de toi, Seb ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as exposé ma vie privée comme ça parce que je sais avec certitude que tu n'es pas d'accord avec tout ça. Du moins pas quand on parle d'Adam. »

Sebastian fronça les sourcils, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux alors qu'il regardait fixement le plancher, passant sa main dans ses cheveux coiffés. « J'ai pensé que j'aidais. Tu étais tellement… à terre ces dernières semaines. J'ai juste pensé que peut-être si on te rappelait les règles, te montrer qu'on est là pour toi, tu aurais repris connaissance. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas voir ce que nous voyons ? Apprendre de nos erreurs avant que tu n'y ailles et que tu fasses ces mêmes putains d'erreurs » Il essaya d'expliquer. « En plus, Adam est le fils d'un Diplomate britannique. Il ne me verra jamais comme quelqu'un que son père pourrait approuver. Le gars est quasiment de la royauté. Tout ce que je vais obtenir est quelques nuits où il aura besoin de mes services. Quand il ne connaît personne à un événement et qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un de charmant pour meubler. Une personne qui sait que ça finit dans la chambre, que ça finit par coucher avec lui mais que ça ne mènera jamais plus loin. Il va probablement terminer avec quelqu'un d'aussi important que lui, pas avec un jeune prostitué comme moi. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu crois réellement à ça. »

Son colocataire renifla, « Ça n'a pas d'importance si j'y crois. Tout ce qui importe est que lui y croit. Le fils d'un diplomate sortir avec une escorte ? Ça aurait l'air de quoi ? Le scandale a lui seul pourrait ternir sa réputation dans le monde politique, surtout s'il veut suivre les pas de son père. »

Blaine le regarda fixement pendant un long moment, réfléchissant aux mots que son meilleur ami venait de dire. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de renoncer si facilement , surtout pour quelque chose qu'il voulait vraiment, spécifiquement QUELQU'UN qu'il voulait « Adam t'as quitté, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son ami fit un rire sans humour, donnant à son colocataire un sourire sympathique. « Ne sois pas ridicule, nous n'avons jamais été vraiment ensemble. » Il se leva alors. « Adam Crawford sort actuellement avec un médaillé d'or, un champion Olympique. Il est dans tous les tabloïds. Maintenant pourquoi choisirait-il quelqu'un comme moi quand il peut avoir quelqu'un qui a littéralement prouvé qu'il était le meilleur ? Mais tu aurais su ça, si pour une fois, tu avais pris la peine de demander comment j'allais. » Sebastian se retourna, fixant Brody des yeux. « C'est ma maison aussi, tu sais, et je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de bouger ce joli cul hors d'ici »

L'homme au teint mat se ratatina à ses mots, essayant de trouver quelques chose à dire pour calmer son ami. Sebastian n'attendit pas pour que Brody sorte, il partit juste dans sa chambre et il ferma la porte. Il pût entendre Brody laisser sortir un profond soupir. « Blaine, c'est la seule chose pour laquelle je n'aime pas avoir raison. Mais comme tu peux le voir, tomber amoureux d'un client ne nous apporte pas que du bon. Tout ce que ça fait c'est de nous faire sentir utilisé, plus que ce que nous nous permettons normalement d'être. Juste parce que nous sommes des escortes ne veut pas dire que nous n'avons pas de sentiments. Les gens oublient souvent ça. »

S'il y avait une chose dont Blaine était sûr, c'était qu'il était en retard pour travailler. Le technicien du son apparut par la porte du studio de musique, le cartable tombant de son épaule et son badge coincé dans la bouche. Quand tout le monde dans la pièce se tourna pour le regarder fixement, il baissa la tête avec embarras, essayant de se reprendre alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son siège dans la station de son. « Tu es retard. Encore »

« O-Ouais, désolé. Il y avait un cas d'urgence dont j'ai dû m'occuper. »

« Quelle sorte de cas d'urgence ? » Demanda le technicien en chef.

« Hmm... il y a eu une intervention dans mon salon. » Tous les techniciens le regardèrent bizarrement donc il s'empressa de rajouter, « pour mon colocataire ! L'intervention était pour mon c-colocataire » Il gloussa nerveusement, détournant son regard de leurs yeux curieux.

« Rien de grave ? »

« Attachement malsains ? » Essaya Blaine.

Le technicien ne sembla pas le croire mais il ne chercha pas plus loin. « Eh bien, j'espère que ça valait la peine de mettre ton travail en danger »

Les yeux noisette s'écarquillèrent, l'autre groupe de techniciens firent semblant de ne pas prêter attention à la conversation. « Q-Quoi ? »

Il saisit son porte-document, sortant certaines choses tandis qu'il parlait. « Récemment, tu n'as pas été un salarié très fiable. Ce mois dernier tu es à peine venu au travail et quand tu le faisais, tu étais en retard. Juste comme aujourd'hui. »

« Mais... mais... »

« Inutile de parler pour sortir de belles paroles, Anderson. Tout le monde a ses périodes sans mais j'ai pensé que peut-être avec le début de ce nouveau mois, tu aurais changé. Et te voilà, encore en retard avec une autre pauvre excuse. » Son patron secoua la tête, fermant son porte-document et prenant d'autres choses dont il avait besoin.

« Mais, je vous ai dit- » Il leva juste sa main, l'empêchant de dire autre chose.

« Blaine, tu es un bon technicien. Tu travailles bien avec les techniciens du son, les producteurs ET les artistes. Donc je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te virer. » Souligna son patron.

Blaine crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. « S'il vous plaît, monsieur »

« Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Sache juste que si tu es en retard ou que tu ne viens pas au travail une nouvelle fois, tu seras viré. » Le technicien eut l'air vraiment désolé de la décision mais il fit juste un geste qui disait 'mes mains sont liées'

Sa bouche s'ouvrit. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était arrivé au point où il était à une erreur du licenciement. RENVOYÉ. Comme, plus de boulot. Il était paralysé par la stupeur et par le choc, regardant fixement le vide quand le grincement de chaises et le personnel qui sortit le ramenèrent à la réalité. « Qu-Où est-ce que vous allez les gars ? Je croyais qu'on avait une séance à faire aujourd'hui ? »

Un des techniciens haussa les épaules, « L'artiste et le producteur ont déjà fait la première moitié de leur séance. Ils sont partis il y a environ une demi-heure pour faire une pause, prendre un déjeuner rapide probablement. Tu les as en quelque sorte raté. »

« Ah bon ? » Pas étonnant que son patron était vexé.

« Ouaip, donc on va faire une pause aussi. Se dégourdir les jambes avant d'entamer la dernière moitié de leur séance » Dit le technicien avec hésitation, jetant un coup d'œil à ses autres collaborateurs alors qu'ils quittaient le studio de son. « Tu sais, on allait chercher à déjeuner au bar au bout de la rue. Tu peux te joindre à nous, si tu veux ? »

Deux ou trois des autres techniciens s'arrêtèrent derrière la porte, penchant leurs têtes pour écouter sa réponse. Un d'entre eux jeta même un regard de travers au nouveau pour avoir demandé à Blaine de les rejoindre, ne voulant probablement pas s'associer avec quelqu'un risquait de perdre son travail. En fait, Blaine espérait que c'était la raison de ces regards méprisants. Mais encore une fois, ce gars était un pauvre type. L'escorte sourit simplement. « Nah, c'est cool. J'ai été en retard aujourd'hui de toute façon. Je pense que je vais rester ici et garder l'équipement. Je ne veux pas donner plus de raisons au patron pour qu'il me vire, hein ? » Il fit un signe de la main, faisant semblant que le rejet ne l'affectait pas.

Le jeune technicien jeta un coup d'œil en arrière vers les autres qui avaient déjà commencé à partir avant qu'il n'ait répondu. « Eh bien, si tu es sur. »

« Ouais, je le suis. Vas y. » Il se racla la gorge et fit demi-tour sur son siège et faire semblant de travailler avec l'équipement devant lui.

Le technicien hocha la tête, mit son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la porte pour rejoindre le reste du groupe. Il tourna la tête vraiment vite juste pour demander, « Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que je te ramène un sandwich, un café, ou quelque chose ? »

« Va manger, le nouveau » Dit Blaine avec amusement, entendant finalement le clic de la porte, signifiant que le dernier du groupe était parti. Avec les autres partis, il put finalement s'effondrer sur le dossier de sa chaise, boudant sur les événements du matin. Il était environ une heure. Ces amis avaient organisé une intervention juste parce qu'il voulait poursuivre un engouement personnel et son patron était à deux doigts de virer son petit cul. Avec du recul, il aurait probablement dû faire plus d'effort pour arriver au travail pendant son mois d'apitoiement mais il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à vivre la nuit de noces de quelqu'un. Encore une fois, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire à son patron ce qui n'allait pas. Son travail de nuit n'était pas une chose qu'il aimait raconter partout.

Il soupira juste, jouant avec l'un des nombreux boutons tandis qu'il tournait avec sa chaise. Il aurait probablement dû partir avec le reste du groupe, pour ne pas rester avec ses mauvaises pensées mais la seule chose dont il n'avait pas envie c'est qu'on le montre du doigt et que tout le monde essaye de deviner s'il allait venir travailler ou non la semaine prochaine. Alors qu'il continuait de feignanter, Blaine donna accidentellement un petit coup au communicateur, un son fort sortit de son enceinte et il eut peur. Il donna un coup de poing et des petits coups aux boutons et aux interrupteurs, frappant un des boutons avant que les enceintes arrêtent de crier. Okay, ça n'allait pas l'aider à garder son job.

Blaine se leva de sa chaise et marcha loin de la table de son pour ne pas lui causer d'avantage de dégâts, décidant de s'adosser contre le mur et de laisser tomber sa tête lourdement contre celui-ci. Que diable pouvait-il faire ? Ce client n'avait rien fait de plus que lui apporter des problèmes, et maintenant... Maintenant il voulait aller plus loin ? Qui sait s'il était encore célibataire? De tout ce qu'il savait, Kurt aurait pu retourner avec sa bimbo blonde décoloré. Selon ses compagnons de cœurs brisés, personne ne les choisirait s'il y avait une meilleure option. Et prenant en compte que les expériences passées de chaque personne et de leurs erreurs, aucune escorte n'avait été vu comme une meilleure option. Ugh, il fit claquer son coude sur le mur, souhaitant ne pas avoir autant gélifié ses cheveux pour pouvoir passer sa main dedans et retirer sa frustrati—

A la seconde où Il baissa la tête, les yeux de Blaine tombèrent sur l'équipement du studio d'enregistrement. Pas juste les tables où lui et les autres techniciens travaillaient mais sur l'équipement situé de l'autre côté de la vitre insonorisée. Il y avait des micros, des fils et des casques bien sûr, mais ce qui avait attiré les yeux de Blaine était le piano juste à côté. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'artiste enregistrait une chanson avec le piano aujourd'hui. Chantait-il ou enregistrait-il juste une mélodie ?

Mais putain, il avait vraiment besoin de se débarrasser de tout ce stress. Avant qu'il ne sache ce qu'il faisait, Blaine se fraya un chemin dans l'autre pièce, ouvrant la porte et faisant courir ses mains sur le piano. Au premier contact de la surface fraîche et lisse, la tension sembla s'échapper de lui et il effleura le couvercle du piano. Il sourit, un vrai sourire, s'asseyant sur le banc comme dans ses souvenirs. Blaine n'avait pas pu faire ça souvent, à cause de ses deux boulots, mais bordel. Simplement frôler les touches ivoires, appuyer dessus pour entendre la note lui donnait la chair de poule.

Encore une fois, cela n'allait pas l'aider pour 'garder son job' mais il avait vraiment besoin à ce moment-là. Il avait juste besoin d'un moment, une minute où il pourrait se concentrer sur autre chose que le bordel qu'il avait fait de sa vie. Blaine aurait le temps de jouer une chanson ou deux, faire voler ses doigts au-dessus des touches pour se relaxer pendant quelques minutes avant que quelqu'un ne revienne de sa pause déjeuner. Le garçon aux cheveux sombres ne voulait penser à rien pendant ce petit instant de répit, laissant ses doigts jouer leurs propres accords et laissant la musique s'écouler sans préméditation. Lorsqu'il commença à jouer un air reconnaissable qu'il ne pouvait pas confondre, Blaine supposa qu'il devait se laisser porter par la chanson familière issue de son subconscient.

 **Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand  
** _ **Je suppose que c'est vrai, que je ne suis pas bon pour les relations sans lendemain**_

 **But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man  
** _ **Mais j'ai encore besoin d'amour parce que je suis qu'un homme**_

 **These nights never seem to go to plan  
** _ **Ces pensées ne semblent jamais se prévoir**_

 **I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?  
** _ **Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, tiendras-tu ma main?**_

Il n'était pas difficile de deviner pourquoi cette chanson était une de celles qui devait être joué. Blaine pouvait toujours se perdre, dégager son esprit plus facilement avec un instrument sous ses mains et une chanson dans son cœur. Ils étaient ses prolongements, sa source primaire de libre expression.

 **Oh, won't you stay with me?  
** _ **Oh, ne vas-tu pas rester avec moi?**_

 **'Cause you're all I need  
** _ **Parce que tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin**_

 **This ain't love, it's clear to see  
** _ **Ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est clair**_

 **But darling, stay with me  
** _ **Mais chéri, reste avec moi**_

Il souffla, les mots des autres escortes résonnant péniblement dans sa tête. Blaine refusait de croire que les sentiments qu'il avait était à sens unique. Après des années à avoir été une escorte, il CONNAISSAIT quelque chose qui n'était pas faux. Si c'était hors du boulot, si Kurt n'était pas censé être juste un client, alors il se sentirait moins nul.

 **Why am I so emotional?  
** _ **Pourquoi suis-je si émotif?**_

 **No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control  
** _ **Non, ce n'est pas un bon aperçu, acquérir une certaine maîtrise de soi**_

 **And deep down I know this never works  
** _ **Au fond je sais que ça ne fonctionnera pas**_

 **But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt  
** _ **Mais tu pourrais t'allonger avec moi ainsi ça ne ferait pas mal**_

Mais merde pourquoi Kurt n'avait pas essayé de le retrouver le mois dernier non plus ? Il avait la sensation que quelqu'un lui avait déchiré et ouvert la poitrine et il ne savait même pas si Kurt avait pensé à lui ces dernières semaines. Jamais pensé à ce qu'il pouvait faire. Beaucoup de choses peuvent changer en un mois, penser que Kurt attendait simplement de voir si Blaine allait faire quelque chose semblait en quelque sorte arrogant et égoïste, n'est-ce pas?

 **Oh, won't you stay with me?  
** _ **Oh, ne vas-tu pas rester avec moi?**_

 **'Cause you're all I need  
** _ **Parce que tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin**_

 **This ain't love, it's clear to see  
** _ **Ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est clair**_

 **But darling, stay with me  
** _ **Mais chéri, reste avec moi**_

Juste au moment où il entrait dans les percussions vocales de la chanson, il entendit, « Bordel, avec une voix comme ça, tu devrais avoir un studio d'enregistrement rien que pour toi. » Les doigts de Blaine frappèrent de façon désordonnée les touches, en pressant trop en même temps et déformant plusieurs notes ensemble inconfortablement. « Eh bien, peut-être pas si tu joues comme ça. » Elle gloussa.

Blaine tourna la tête vers la porte ouverte et commença à paniquer. « M-Mademoiselle Jones, j-je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que vous rentreriez si tôt. » Il commença à se lever du banc, s'emmêlant les pieds alors qu'il essayait de se mettre debout. « Ce n'est pas professionnel et inapproprié. J'aurais dû me contrôler. C'est votre espace. J-J'ai ruiné ça. » Le technicien mal à l'aise continua de bégayer, utilisant l'ourlet de sa chemise de travail pour effacer les empreintes digitales qu'il imagina avoir laissé sur le clavier impeccable du piano.

L'artiste gloussa juste un peu plus, « Je devrais être la seule à m'excuser. Si j'avais su que tu allais avoir peur et que tu n'allais pas finir cette super performance je n'aurais rien dit. »

Il se figea, se redressant tellement rapidement que le badge autour de son cou balançait maladroitement de droite à gauche. « Mademoiselle Jones ? »"

Elle roula des yeux, « S'il te plaît, la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est que tu m'appelles Mademoiselle Jones encore. Je pensais qu'on avait passé ça. » La diva haussa un sourcil, posant son Fauxhuahua sur le dessus du piano.

« Nous l'avons fait ! J'ai juste... » Blaine soupira à sa propre stupidité. « Désolé. C'est un de ces jours, tu sais ? »

« Ah, à ce point ? »

Le technicien rougit un peu. « Ouais, je ne suis pas vraiment dans mon assiette. Je suis un peu... » Il fit un geste fatigué de la main.

« Hmm... Je suppose que ça arrive à tout le monde. » La diva pencha la tête, souriant tendrement. « Mais assez pour oublier que ta star préférée était en ville ? » Elle fit un sourire provocateur. « Tu m'a manquée ce matin »

Blaine laissa sortir un rire court, « Autant pour moi, Mercedes. Si ça avait été un autre jour, je suis sûr que je m'en serais souvenu. »

Elle fredonna pensivement, s'appuyant sur le piano et tambourinant ses ongles dessus. « Donc c'est le moment de te questionner. Pourquoi tu chantais du Sam Smith, seul, dans un studio d'enregistrement vide. Ou devrais-je dire pour qui ? »

« Pour être juste, ce n'était pas vide tout le temps. Tu m'as surpris. »

« Blaine Anderson. » Mercedes n'allait pas rigoler à ses tentatives vaines pour détourner la conversation.

L'homme aux yeux noisette fronça les sourcils, se laissant tomber en arrière sur le banc et jouant distraitement avec les touches. « Mercedes, je ne sais pas si veux te le dire. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Peut-être que je peux aider. »

« Parce que ça impliquerait de te dire quelque chose sur ma vie personnelle dont je ne parle pas nécessairement avec les gens avec qui je travaille. » lui déclara-t-il « Je ne veux pas que tu penses quelque chose de mal de moi. »

Les sourcils de Mercedes se levèrent, surprise par ses mots. « Blaine, tu n'es pas juste une personne avec qui je travaille. Nous sommes amis. Si c'est à propos d'un garçon, tu peux m'en parler. Tu sais que je ne vais jamais te juger. Ça n'a jamais était une option me concernant. Je pensais que tu le savais. »

La douleur dans sa voix fit culpabiliser Blaine. « Non, non ! Tu as tout faux. Je sais que tu t'en fiches de ça et... C'EST à propos de ma vie amoureuse. Mais le problème n'est pas aussi simple, je suis plus que tout effrayé de te dire comment je l'ai rencontré »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire si tu ne veux pas. Parle-moi juste de lui. » Elle essaya d'aider, « J'ai un tas d'amis qui ont l'air d'avoir pour mission d'essayer de rendre leur vie la plus compliquée possible. Crois-moi quand je te dis que plus rien ne me choque désormais. »

Il la regarda pendant une seconde, pesant le pour et le contre dans sa tête. Elle allait peut-être juste lui dire qu'il était stupide, un idiot qui a donné son cœur trop rapidement. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas déjà tout entendu. « Je l'ai rencontré quand je travaillais à mon second job »

« Un second job ? C'est tout ? » Elle commença à secouer la tête. « Attends, attends. Ne me dis pas. Le gars que tu aimes est ton patron et sortir avec lui est probablement interdit ? »

Blaine lui fit une grimace, frissonnant inconfortablement a la pensée de sortir avec Brody. « Ew, Dieu non. Je ne suis jamais sorti avec lui. Je le connais depuis trop longtemps pour faire ça et, entre toi et moi, il est juste trop beau pour être honnête »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ugh, et il le SAIT. J'aurais fini par être la cinquième roue du carrosse quand son ego massif et lui auraient commencé leur histoire d'amour intense. Oh et ne me fais même pas commencer sur le fait qu'il n'a aucune honte. Il a au moins baisé trois fois sur mon canapé et je ne compte plus les matins où il a posé son cul totalement nu dans ma cuisine au moment du petit déjeuner. Je suis peut-être un de ces hommes gay et fiers vivant à New York, mais la dernière chose que je veux c'est voir la bite de mon ami hétéro traîner alors que j'essaye de manger mes céréales ! »

« Oh mon Dieu, okay, okay ! Je comprends. » Mercedes s'effondrait, en plein fou rire à cause de ses mots. Blaine gloussa avec elle, attendant qu'elle contrôle son rire. Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui dire. « Très bien. J'ai un point de côté. » Il renifla, elle grimaça juste. « Donc patron, c'est pas ça. Maintenant avec qui as-tu eu une liaison amoureuse interdite ? »

Il fut presque choqué, l'exactitude le faisant presque avaler sa langue. « Hmm... eh bien, quand tu le dis de cette faç- »

« Quand tu veux, Blaine »

« Un client. J—J'ai craqué pour un de mes clients. » Le brun confessa, ses paumes devenant soudainement moites.

La chanteuse la regarda fixement, confuse, ne comprenant pas tout à fait son choix de mots. « Un client ? Quelle sorte de second job as-tu ? Tu travailles à temps partiel dans un cabinet juridique ou quoi ? »

Voilà. « Plus comme une agence d'escorte » S'il s'était attendu à un halètement ou un cri de choc mais il n'en eut pas. « Je suis un gigolo. » Mercedes le regardait toujours, doucement et troublée, il se sentit obligé d'ajouter. « Les gens me paie pour ma compagnie et je leur en fournis. Souvent le soir. Après le travail. Dans leurs chambres d'hôtel. » A un autre moment il aurait été fier de lui pour avoir fait taire la diva mais ce n'était pas le cas. « Je couche avec des gens pour de l'argent. »

« Tu es une pute ? »

Blaine n'aimait vraiment pas être appelé par ce mot mais il ne l'envoya pas bouler comme il le voulait parce qu'il pouvait dire qu'elle était vraiment curieuse et n'essayait pas de le juger. « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, s'il te plaît. »

« Désolé, j'ai juste... »

« Je sais. Je comprends, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple et dur. Oui, nos clients - habitués ou nouveaux - veulent de la compagnie et l'agence dans laquelle je travaille essaye de faire de son mieux pour offrir quelqu'un qui convient aux spécifications du client. Ça ne correspond pas toujours mais l'agence est devenue vraiment bonne pour envoyer les meilleurs au boulot. On n'a pas de mac et on ne nous force pas à faire quelque chose que l'on ne veut pas. De plus, nous n'offrons pas nos services à n'importe qui, et nos... erm... prix ne sont pas négociables. Enfin quand on parle du plus bas prix. C'est a l'escorte de voir si elle ou il veut accepter quelque chose de plus que convenu. » Et il continua de parler, essayant d'expliquer le plus qu'il pouvait.

« Donc comme une prostitué de luxe. » Dit-elle, fière d'elle pour avoir trouvé cette hypothèse.

Il soupira, « Je n'aime pas être appelé comme ça non plus. »

« Alors quoi- »

« Escorte. S'il le faut, réfère-moi juste à une escorte. » Corrigea le technicien. « Mais essentiellement, oui, mon second job consiste vraiment à être une escorte haut de gamme. Cependant, avec ce que je t'ai dit, de temps en temps un client peut demander si d'autres services peuvent être fournis. » Dit Blaine avec prudence.

« D'autres services ? » Mercedes fronça les sourcils, Blaine fut étonné de son calme lorsqu'elle posa les questions. Comme si elle l'écoutait expliquer quelque chose d'ordinaire comme gratter une guitare.

L'homme aux yeux noisette se racla la gorge, essayant de trouver les bons mots. « Je suppose que tu sais qu'il y a des agences d'escortes qui annoncent le type de compagnie relativement tout public avec strictement aucun service sexuel ? Comme les gens de haute classe qui ne trouvent personne pour un événement de dernière minute ou autre ? »

La chanteuse posa ses coudes sur la surface du piano, liant ses mains ensemble et posa sa tête sur celles-ci. Il n'y avait aucune trace de dégoût caché ou de mauvaises pensées. Elle semblait vraiment intéressée. « Évidemment, évidemment. »

"Eh bien, l'industrie pour laquelle je travaille est exactement connue pour ça mais le sexe est plus une chose discrète. Bien sûr il y en a qui voudrait juste passer les formalités et faire directement les galipettes dans la chambre d'hôtel à la fin de la soirée mais tu vois l'idée. Je prends personnellement que des clients femmes parce que l'idée de coucher avec des hommes sans aucun sentiment me fait un peu flipper » Ses joues rougirent quand elle le regarda, son expression étant une mixture entre surprise et impressionné.

« Oh, oh okay. Je crois que je comprends. » Blaine lui sourit. « Tu as peur de tomber amoureux d'une femme ! » Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils. « Ouais, je comprends. Tout ce temps tu pensais que tu étais juste attiré par les hommes mais maintenant tu tombes amoureux de cette nana mystérieuse et tu es confus à propos de ça. Chéri as-tu considéré la possibilité que tu étais peut-être bi ? » Le technicien avait dû lui donner une expression épouvantée parce que la prochaine chose qu'il comprit était qu'elle marcha vers lui et l'écrasa dans un gros câlin. « Oh Blainey, il n'y a rien de mal à aimer les hommes et les femmes. Peut-être que tu n'as jamais réalisé qu'une femme pouvait aussi te faire ressentir ce que tu ressens maintenant. Gay, hétéro ou bi, tu es toujours mon p'tit gars préféré. »

Le commentaire sarcastique que Blaine allait lui donner fut étouffé par ses seins sur son visage, elle l'étouffait. Il poussa son bras, tirant un coup sec quand elle commença a caresser son casque de gel. L'escorte ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps, il se faufila de ses bras et prit une grande bouffé d'air. Elle le poussa alors sur le banc, s'asseyant a côté de lui et lui donnant expression pleine d'empathie. « Mercedes, j'apprécie beaucoup et je suis un peu effrayé par ton inutile acceptation de mon inexistante bisexualité et tout ce qui va avec. »

« Oh... » Elle s'éloigna de lui de nouveau, pour son plus grand soulagement. Elle recommença a l'examiner, le regardant de haut en bas avec curiosité. « Alors de quoi diable parles-tu ? »

Avant de lui répondre, il lui posa une question. « Peux-tu me dire quelque chose d'abord ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas dégotée par le fait que je couche pour de l'argent ? Ce n'est pas une occupation respectueuse et je n'en suis pas fier. Si quelqu'un d'autre s'en rendait compte... J'ai peur qu'ils ne me regardent plus jamais comme avant »

Elle gloussa, « Les gens ne devraient pas critiquer ou juger une personne pour ce qu'elle fait. Je suis sûre que tu as tes raisons pour faire ça et tu n'as pas à te justifier, à qui que ce soit. Tu as un cœur d'or et tu es un bon gars. Donc, c'est juste ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. » Mercedes se redressa, s'asseyant plus près pour passer son bras au-dessus de ses épaules. « Avant, je travaillais dans une industrie de musique. Mec, tu n'as pas idée du nombre de trous du cul j'ai dû rencontrer jour après jour. Escorte la nuit, technicien du son le jour ce n'est pas la chose la plus scandaleuse dont j'ai entendu parler. Il y a juste quelques images mentales que je ne pourrais jamais oublier, et NON, crois-moi quand je te dis que ce n'est pas la chose la plus scandaleuse. Parce que le seigneur m'aide, quelques personnes ont juste besoin de Jésus. »

Le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, ses yeux se déchirant à ses mots. Il était touché. « Merci, Mademoiselle Jones. Tu n'as pas idée de combien j'avais besoin d'entendre ça. Surtout après tout le gâchis que j'ai créé. »

La diva lui donna un doux sourire, "C'est la vérité. Maintenant accouche. Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à agir comme ça ? »

Blaine soupira. De tout le monde, Mercedes était probablement la seule personne qui aurait un avis objectif. « Tu avais à moitié raison la première fois. Je suis tombé amoureux d'un client mais c'était un garçon. C'était la première fois que j'acceptais de travailler pour un client masculin, et... je ne sais pas, c'était... autre chose »

« Tu penses que tu aurais pu inventer ces sentiments parce que c'était ta première fois avec un gars ? »

« Non, j'en suis certain. J'ai eu des petits amis avant, je les connaissais depuis longtemps et je pense que j'en ai aimé un ou deux. Mais ça, ce que j'ai eu avec lui, ça ne ressemble pas à ce que j'ai déjà ressenti. Il l'a ressenti aussi. Les gens continuent de me dire que ça ne pourra jamais marcher, que j'imagine tous ces sentiments mais comment une chose peut sembler si réelle et faire si mal, tu sais ? » Et il avait mal. Blaine respira brusquement car il était au bord des larmes. Il se mordit la lèvre quand il se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait. Ses émotions menaçaient de prendre le dessus, quelque chose se brisa en lui en pensant qu'il avait finalement quelqu'un qui essayait de le comprendre et l'aider plutôt que quelqu'un qui l'obligeait à abandonner et à oublier. « Je ne suis pas fou et je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais qu'il me veut autant que je le veux, j-je ne sais juste pas pourquoi il ne m'a pas cherché. Il est genre un grand photographe à LA et je sais qu'il doit être occupé mais je veux dire, s'il ressent la même chose que moi pourquoi il n'est pas venu pour me tirer de mon malheur ? Je ne—Je n'en vaut pas la peine ? Parce qu'à cause de cette chose que j'ai faite, je ne mérite pas une sorte de décence ? »

« Blaine, chéri non, ne pleure pas... » Elle était sur le point de se rapprocher pour l'envelopper dans une étreinte consolante quand la porte du studio s'ouvrit.

« Hey, Blaine ! Je sais que tu as dis que tu ne voulais rien mais je t'ai quand même ramené une pita* ! » Cria le nouveau avec joie.

Mercedes semblait sur le point de répliquer quelque chose mais Blaine fit un signe de main. « Non, c'est bon. Si tout le monde revient je devrais aller me débarbouiller » Il s'essuya les yeux, gloussant pour essayer de cacher sa gêne.

« Attends. » La chanteuse prit sa main, le bloquant tandis qu'ils regardaient les autres remplir la pièce à travers la glace. « Tu veux bien manger avec moi demain ? » Lorsque le garçon au teint mat souleva juste ses sourcils triangulaire, elle serra sa main un peu plus. « Nous pourrons en reparler, okay ? »

Il n'était pas assez fort pour lui dire non à présent, il lui donna un petit sourire et hocha la tête. « Okay »

« Et ne te fais pas de soucis, d'accord ? Je suis sûr que tout avec... hmm...avec- »

« Kurt, son nom est Kurt. » Blaine haussa les épaules, parlant bas quand le technicien frappa au carreau. « Merci encore, Mercedes. » Dit l'escorte avant de renifler pitoyablement, sautant du banc et se frayant rapidement un chemin hors du studio. Cependant, l'escorte ne remarqua pas que le nouveau éteignait le bouton d'enregistrement ou l'expression embarrassée du jeune technicien parce qu'il pourrait avoir juré qu'il l'avait éteint avant qu'ils ne soient partis pour leur pause.

Kurt était assis devant son bureau, baissant les yeux sur l'image qu'il avait caché dans le fond d'un de ses tiroirs. Il inclina la tête, souriant tendrement au souvenir de cette photo. Le photographe n'avait pas le cœur pour la jeter ou la ranger quelque part où il ne pourrait plus la voir. Quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, il tomba presque de sa chaise. Kurt empila des dossiers et d'autres articles sans aucuns sens dans le tiroir avant de le fermer avec coup de pied et, dans une tentative de dernière minute, il essaya d'avoir l'air naturel. « Kurt E. Hummel, tu as BEAUCOUP de choses à m'expliquer ! »

Il fronça ses sourcils sculptés, choqué par la question et par la personne qui l'avait posée. « Mercedes, tu es en avance. Je pensais que nous devions faire le shooting promotionnel la semaine prochaine. »

« Oh, Dieu non Blanc-Bec. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour quelques photos stupides. Toi, Rachel et moi devons avoir une discussion comme hier » Elle s'avança furieusement vers le bureau de Kurt, l'intimidant un peu.

« Je veux dire si tu veux une conversations entre filles il y a des manières plus gentilles de le demander. » Kurt se recula alors qu'elle envahissait son espace personnel, il se sentait honnêtement attaqué.

« Ne joue pas l'innocent avec moi. Je sais ce que tu as fait à New York. » La diva n'allait pas céder.

L'homme pâle pouvait sentir les couleurs quitter son visage. « J-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. »

« Vraiment ? Donc le nom Blaine ne te revient pas ? »

« … Oh mon dieu. »

 _Mais jamais sur ta main, sauf si tu aimes le goût de la défaite_


	5. Follow the Rules

**Hello everybody !**

 **Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année à vous tous :) !**

 **Me revoilà avec le 5ème chapitre ! Je n'ai pas été trop longue cette fois ^^. Bon je me répète mais c'est important, merci à ma bêta** Klaiindy **:***

 _Réponses aux reviews:_

 _ **Alex:**_ _Hey ! Oui c'est vrai que ça change, c'est mignon quand ils sont au lycée mais un peu de changement fait du bien aussi. Pour la suite, j'attends ton avis en espérant que tu ne sois pas déçue ;) Hum, je ne sais pas si je le ferais, on verra bien ^^ !_

 ** _Klaiindy ( chapitre 3 ):_** _Bonsoir Thérèse, mais tout me passionne dans ta vie couillette, sache le ! Botte le pas trop fort, je le veux en entier ! Tu es pardonnée ne t'inquiète pas :). Non mais avec sa bouche de mérou il se croit au-dessus de tous, allons le défoncer. Héhé, c'est vrai que Blaine est plutôt zen dans cette fic ! On est mariée pour toujours mon Kurt *-*. Vive Blaine, cet homme est parfait. Ouiiiii Klaine est trop mignon est même si ça va vite, bah c'est fort entre eux et c'est la magie Klaine qui opère... Je vais la bouffer ta guimauve. UN PUTAIN DU PLAN A TROIS SEBKLAINE *-* J'en bande tellement fort. Pleins de bizouilles baveuses ma femme._

 _ **Klaiindy ( chapitre 4 ):** Tu es merveilleusement merveilleuse. Viens on part chez CJ est on lui dit que la drogue c'est mal ? Tu es énervée ? Baisons. HAHAHA cette phrase est magique, on va mourir à deux :') ! Oui Mercedes et Rachel devraient s'occuper de leurs culs, mais n'oublie pas que Kurt a rencontrer Blaine grâce aux bêtises de Rachel. Eurk eurk eurk, plus jamais ces trois lettres, rien que de penser à cette chose me donne envie de gerber. Vive tes fellations. YEAH I WANT YOU BABY BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ( c'est pas dans la chanson mais qui s'en préoccupe ? ) ! J'arrive dans ton lit. Bisous._

 **Je vous retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 **Traduction originale;** _/s/9640584/1/How-To-Be-A-Heartbreaker_

 **Auteur;** _/u/2616423/_

* * *

 _Règle numéro quatre, avoir l'air d'un ange._

Kurt voulait savoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie pour mériter ça ? Il était un être humain assez gentil, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quelque chose de terrible dans sa vie, du moins pas au point que l'univers veuille le punir. Même si dans l'immédiat, c'était à peu près ce qu'il ressentait. Le photographe s'enfonça plus dans sa chaise, se préparant à fondre dans le gouffre qui, il l'espérait profondément, allait s'ouvrir et l'avaler entier. Ou, au pire des cas, trouver assez de volonté pour ramper jusqu'à sous son bureau et y rester pour l'éternité. Kurt pourrait trouver un moyen de faire ses séances photos sous le bois poli. Il en était sûr.

« Berry, je me suis attendue à beaucoup de choses de ta part, BEAUCOUP DE CHOSES. Mais que notre garçon soit allé chez les prostitués ? » Mercedes se pinça les lèvres. « Est-ce que toute la vapeur du jet auto-bronzant que tu utilises a fini par faire frire ce petit cerveau égocentrique ? »

Rachel roula des yeux, « Descends de tes grands chevaux, Mercedes. Tu es vraiment en train de faire une crise pour rien. » Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Donc Kurt a eu un petit peu de sexe, génial ! Ce n'est pas si important. »

« Tu as oublié la partie où il était vierge ?! » Elle leva les bras. « S'il te plaît, aide-moi à comprendre quelle part de toi trouve que se faire sauter par un étranger est une bonne idée ? »

Dieu, il était toujours dans la pièce. Kurt se renfrogna, son visage devenant rouge aux mots de Mercedes. Il avait peut-être ou peut-être pas jeter un coup d'œil vers le tiroir où était cachée l'image de celui qui alimentait la conversation des filles. Le photographe n'y pouvait rien, la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que l'une d'entre elles découvre qu'il s'accrochait à un mari qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu.

« Ce n'était pas un étranger. Ce type était une escorte. Il travaille pour un service réputé. Kurt était en sécurité et il n'y avait rien d'illégal. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envoyé Kurt en bas de la rue pour se faire prendre dans un coin par le premier Tom, Dick ou Harry qu'il pouvait trouver. » Rachel était un peu contrariée. Elle savait que rien ne pouvait arriver à Kurt. Que Mercedes puisse même insinuer que Rachel ne se souciait pas de la sécurité de leur ami était totalement agaçant. « Kurt était dévasté par ce que ce sordide mannequin infidèle a fait. Au lieu de le regarder trouver la paix au fond d'une bouteille ou manger pour engloutir sa tristesse, je lui ai montré le plan C. »

« C'est sûr que ton plan a bien marché » se moqua-t-elle. « Regarde où on en est maintenant »

Rachel l'ignora. « Tout va bien, personne n'a été blessé et, le meilleur de tout, c'est que Kurt a oublié sa Fausse Blonde Bouche de Mérou »

Mercedes secoua la tête avec incrédulité, ses yeux se plissant. « Je ne saurais jamais pourquoi ton cul insignifiant pense que tu as le droit de te mêler de la vie des autres. »

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Broadway te fait te sentir supérieure au point que tu penses être une petite princesse privilégiée au-dessus de tout le monde ? »

L'actrice de Broadway s'indigna, « Tu peux parler! Je ne suis pas celle qui porte une fausse fourrure à deux sous sur son épaule ici mais je parie que la jolie maison de disque avec laquelle tu travailles à quelque chose à voir avec ça. »

La diva ne parla pas tout de suite, regardant juste fixement la plus petite femme devant elle. « Dans quel monde narcissique tu vis ? Comment peux-tu croire que ce que tu as entrepris n'avait blessé personne ? Où était ton bon sens ? As-tu eu même une seule pensée rationnelle ? Même si tu ne crois pas que c'est réel, le monde autour de toi est affecté par ce que tu fais, il y a toujours des conséquences pour tes actions, les gens que tu utilises négligemment pour ton propre plaisir ont des sentiments et tu étais toujours supposée en tenir compte - KURT HUMMEL ! » Mercedes arrêta soudainement sa tirade, Dieu merci parce que Rachel était à peu près à deux mots de mettre ses doigts dans ses oreilles et chanter comme un enfant l'aurait fait.

Kurt lâcha un petit cri aigu et s'immobilisa à l'endroit même où il avait été attrapé en train de s'avancer sur la pointe des pieds vers la porte de son bureau, se tournant rapidement sur lui-même, les mains dans son dos, et essayant de sembler aussi innocent que possible. Il tenta de sourire et se força à lâcher un rire étrangement brisé.

« Euh... Envie de café ? Qui en veut ?! » essaya Kurt avec un peu trop d'entrain, Mercedes et Rachel lui donnant seulement une expression neutre, « Personne ? Très bien dans ce cas »

« Chéri, tu n'étais pas en train d'essayer de t'échapper d'ici ? »

« Quoi ?! Je n'y aurais jamais pensé »

« Mhmm... » Mercedes n'était pas convaincue.

N'aimant pas le regard insistant que ses amies posaient sur lui, Kurt retourna juste s'asseoir derrière son bureau d'un air penaud dans l'espoir d'être ignoré à nouveau. « J'vais juste - »

« Non, non, Kurt, tu restes là. C'EST à propos de toi après tout. » Pressa Rachel, arrêtant Kurt en posant sa main sur son coude. « même si j'imagine que cela ouvre le débat étant donné que la seule personne qui ait eu des reproches aujourd'hui c'est MOI. »

« Tu as donné à Kurt le numéro de l'entreprise de Brody. Par conséquent, tout est de ta faute. Bien sûr que je vais te faire des reproches. » se moqua-t-elle.

Ce fût au tour de Rachel de plisser les yeux, lâchant le bras de Kurt pour pouvoir placer sa main sur sa hanche. Sa suspicion grandissait petit à petit derrière ses yeux marron foncés. « Ce que je veux savoir est, si Kurt ne te l'a pas dit, qui diable l'a fait ? »

Toute l'agressivité qui s'échappait de Mercedes se dissipa soudainement un peu, son regard se déplaçant vers celui de Kurt. « Il sait qui me l'a dit. »

Kurt pouvait sentir la sympathie rayonner de Cedes. Il savait juste que celle-ci ne lui était pas destinée. « Donc tu es sérieuse ? Tu l'as vraiment vu ? Tu as parlé à Blaine ? » Le photographe ne savait pas pourquoi cette toute nouvelle mention de son escorte le fit sourire si chaudement, son cœur ratant même agréablement un battement en pensant simplement à lui.

« Blaine » Rachel testa le nom, essayant de se rappeler si elle était supposée le connaître. « Qui est ce Blaine ? » A son plus grand mécontentement, elle ne reçut pas de réponse.

Étonnamment, le regard qui traversa le visage de son ami irrita un peu Mercedes. « Qu'est ce qui cloche chez toi ? » Kurt commença à dire quelque chose mais il put seulement sortir la moitié d'un son, sa bouche resta ouverte dans une tentative vaine de former une réponse. Effectivement, qu'est ce qui clochait chez lui ? « Est-ce que tu sais à quel point Blaine est mal avec ça ? Il pensait vraiment que cette nuit signifiait plus qu'un simple 'échange de services' » souligna-t-elle, semblant préoccupée et contrariée en même temps.

« QUOI ? » Rachel tourna la tête vers Kurt, l'incrédulité évidente sur son visage.

Il tressaillit devant leurs regards critiques. « N'osez même pas me juger. Vous n'étiez pas là. Vous ne savez pas ce qui s'est passé. »

« Kurt... » La chanteuse de Broadway soupira, son ton déçu étant la chose la plus agaçante possible sur le moment.

« J'ai dit de ne PAS me juger. » Il serra les dents, détestant la façon dont ses amies faisaient des suppositions. « Je ne veux rien entendre. J'en ai eu assez de Sam. Je n'ai pas besoin non plus de votre jugement. » Il secoua la tête, fermant les yeux quand il sentit qu'ils commençaient à piquer. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin que ses amies voient ça.

« Il t'aime, tu sais. Blaine t'aime vraiment, VRAIMENT. »

Rachel et Kurt regardèrent tous deux Mercedes, les deux ayant les yeux écarquillés.

« Je pensais juste que tu devais être au courant de ça » continua la chanteuse, « quand Blaine m'a parlée de ce gars, ce 'client'... » dit Mercedes, un peu de dégoût et de doute dans son ton, « je ne voulais pas croire qu'il parlait de toi. Cette personne, ce petit bâtard apeuré, ça ne pouvait pas être Kurt. Ça ne pouvait juste pas être mon meilleur ami. Parce que tu n'aurais jamais fait ça. Tu n'aurais jamais... profité de quelqu'un comme ça. Pas après... pas après ce que Sam a fait... »

Kurt pouvait sentir son corps trembler, baissant la tête avec honte. Blaine avait dit qu'il l'aimait ? A haute voix, à une autre personne et ce n'était pas pendant leur fantasme ? Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Kurt n'était pas fou. Ce qui s'était passé entre eux... Kurt n'était pas le seul à avoir senti qu'il y avait plus. « Oh Dieu... » Il avait fait une terrible erreur. Kurt regarda ses amies, ses yeux bleus se remplissant de larmes alors qu'il était envahi par un soulagement écrasant, une joie hystérique et un esprit tourbillonnant autour d'une question : comment diable allait-il réparer ça ?

Mais elles continuèrent de se disputer au lieu de remarquer que leur ami était en pleine euphorie, les prochains mots de Rachel brisèrent son bref moment de clarté « Je parie que tu es vraiment fière de toi. Prétendre être une sorte d'entremetteuse alors qu'en réalité tout ça n'est qu'un stratagème égoïste pour t'assurer d'avoir Sam pour toi toute seule. »

« Berry ! » Dit Mercedes brusquement, son éclat d'effroi n'étant pas passé inaperçu auprès de Kurt.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda-t-il à Rachel, se tournant vers Mercedes lorsque l'actrice de Broadway ne lui répondit pas. Elle continua seulement d'être de plus en plus fière alors qu'elle regardait la chanteuse devenir de plus en plus nerveuse. « Mercedes, de quoi elle parle ? » Demanda Kurt, plus doucement et un peu incertain de vouloir connaître la réponse.

Mercedes regarda fixement Rachel, secouant subtilement la tête avant de retourner son attention vers Kurt. Elle se pinça les lèvres en une ligne fine, le regardant partout mais pas dans les yeux « Je - Nous n'avions pas prévu ça. Rien de tout ça. C'est juste...ARRIVÉ. »

Kurt fronça ses sourcils, « Cedes... »

« Je te promets que j'ai essayé d'ignorer ça mais... il était juste toujours dans le coin. E-Et vous aviez besoin d'une autre personne pour vous aider avec le planning du mariage. » Expliqua la chanteuse, l'anxiété de Kurt augmentant de seconde en seconde.

« Mercedes, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

« Vos emplois du temps étaient juste tellement chargés et vous étiez occupés, vous n'auriez jamais pu faire le planning ensemble. » Elle lâcha un souffle tremblant. « C'était un accident. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller aussi loin. »

« Mercedes ! » Il l'obligea à s'arrêter dans sa tirade, la fixant avec un regard sérieux. « Qu'est-ce que. Vous. Avez. FAIT. »

Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche, sa mâchoire tremblant alors qu'elle essayait de parler. « Je... Je suis tombée amoureuse de Sam. » La confession sortie en un chuchotement, ses mots rendant Kurt physiquement malade. « Kurt, je suis tellement, TELLEMENT désolée. »

« Coucher avec lui la nuit avant leur mariage aussi. »

« Qu-Quoi ? »

« Berry, je jure sur mon disque de platine, je suis à DEUX DOIGTS de te fourrer mes talons dans ton nez surdimensionné »

« Comme si tu le lui aurais dit de ton plein gré »

« Attendez, attendez une minute ! » Cria Kurt. « Je pensais que tu avais dit que c'était Quinn qui avait couché avec Sam. »

Rachel lui fit un signe de main, « Non, j'ai couvert Mercedes et je t'ai dit que c'était Quinn qui avait couché avec lui parce qu'il m'a supplié de le faire » Elle fit un geste à l'autre fille. « Mais j'en ai marre de mentir pour elle. Surtout si elle me juge sur les personnes avec qui j'ai été intime. »

« Je suis ICI et ce n'est pas comme si tu ne savais pas que tu couchais avec un homme louche. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que Finn dirait ? Est-ce que tu penses qu'il te verra toujours comme sa bien-aimée du lycée quand il le saura ? »

« Tu n'oserais pas. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu as raconté à tout le monde mes erreurs ! Laisse-moi fait pareil pour toi. »

« J'ai eu une relation avec Brody pendant que Finn et moi étions séparé. Je croyais que j'avais raté la chance d'être avec l'amour de ma vie. » Se justifia Rachel, ses ongles manucurés s'enfoncèrent dans ses poings. « Donc excuse-moi si j'ai pensé que quelques contacts physiques sans sentiments était la seule option qu'il me restait »

« Comme si tu n'avais pas revu Brody une fois que toi et Finn vous vous soyez remis ensemble. »

Rachel lui lança un regard furieux. « Je me suis séparée de Brody à la seconde où Finn et moi avons décidé d'arranger les choses. Je n'ai jamais été avec Brody quand j'étais en couple avec Finn. Parce que je ne ferais jamais de mal à quelqu'un de cette façon, pas comme toi. »

« Arrêtez ça. »

« Excuse-moi ? » Mercedes éleva la voix.

« Franchement, nous savons toutes les deux que tu n'es pas vraiment en colère contre moi pour avoir montré à Kurt comment gérer sa tristesse »

« Je vous ai dit d'arrêter ! »

« Oh, vraiment ? Très bien, éclaire-moi. Qu'est ce qui me rend en colère alors, Mme. Rachel Infidèle Hudson-Berry ? »

« Tu es en colère parce que, même si tu as donné à Sam un avant-goût des réjouissances, il a choisi Kurt à ta place »

« Les filles, vos gueules ! » S'énerva Kurt, les filles s'écartant finalement l'une de l'autre. « J'en ai VRAIMENT rien à foutre de vos problèmes de filles et je n'ai certainement pas la patiente - non, la tolérance - pour vous regarder vous battre devant moi. Pas aujourd'hui. » Rachel était sur le point de dire quelque chose de plus mais Kurt la regarda d'un air dangereux. Il la fixa pendant une longue minute avant de décaler légèrement son regard et de faire la même chose avec Mercedes. Les deux filles eurent la décence d'avoir l'air réprimandé par sa seule expression « Ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant, venant de vous deux, c'est que vous dégagiez d'ici »

« Mais - »

« Kurt - »

« Vous ne comprenez pas ? Je ne veux plus voir aucune d'entre vous. » Kurt sortit la phrase si durement, qu'il les gronda presque. Elles fermèrent rapidement leurs bouches après ces quelques mots, échangeant quelques coups d'œil hésitants dans la pièce avant faire claquer leurs talons jusqu'à la porte.

« Mais est-ce que tu en as définitivement fini avec Sam ? »

« Tu ne vas pas le dire à Finn hein ? »

« DEGAGEZ ! »

La porte claqua derrière elles et Kurt put finalement respirer à nouveau. Même s'il n'était pas royalement en rogne contre les filles pour avoir fait que son problème devienne leurs problèmes à elles (encore), Rachel et Mercedes ne faisaient jamais le moindre effort de toute façon. Kurt secoua la tête en repensant à leur sortie, marchant péniblement vers son bureau et s'effondra sur sa chaise avec un long soupir. Il fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, regardant fixement les photos de modèles en désordre sur son bureau. A cet instant,il était normalement supposé choisir une photo pour la prochaine grosse promotion de CoverBoy, pas voir une crise de la vingtaine.

Attendez une minute.

Le photographe s'arrêta un instant, jetant un coup d'œil aux photos sur son bureau, et ensuite, à son tiroir du bas. Un sourire surexcité s'étendit sur son visage alors qu'il ouvrait le tiroir et fouillait dedans, « Je vais tellement me faire virer. »

Kurt regarda la porte en face de lui puis il baissa les yeux vers le numéro d'appartement gribouillé sur un bout de papier qu'il avait obtenu sur internet. Dieu bénisse Google Maps. Il chiffonna le papier dans son poing et le fourra dans la poche de son pantalon. Cela avait été étonnamment facile de passer devant le concierge sans se faire remarquer, un certain caniche fugitif avait attiré son attention tandis que Kurt s'était glissé à l'intérieur du bâtiment assez impressionnant. Maintenant il était là, se tenant devant cette porte, « Juste fais-le bordel, Hummel. »

Il toqua rapidement à la porte et fit un pas en arrière, enlaçant ses doigts derrière son dos en attendant que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir la porte. Quand une minute passa et que rien ne se produisit, Kurt frappa à nouveau, cette fois un peu plus fort. Il attendit encore, jurant entendre une réaction étouffée de l'autre côté de la porte cette fois-ci. Kurt souffla par le nez, frappant une dernière fois. La porte s'ouvrit entre ses coups déterminés. Un homme, probablement la trentaine, avait ouvert la porte. « As-tu UNE SEULE idée de l'heure qu'il est ? »

L'homme aux cheveux bruns était fatigué et désordonné, comme s'il venait juste de sortir du lit. Il continuait de cligner les yeux, Kurt put seulement voir rapidement les iris bleu clair du bel homme. Il bailla avec lassitude, sa main se levant vers - oh, i-il était torse nu. Kurt se sentit rougir, détournant directement le regard parce que mater l'homme très sexy à moitié nu n'était pas la meilleure façon de faire une bonne première impression. « Uh... um... il est trois heures de l'après-midi. »

« Quoi ? » Il cligna des yeux rapidement, « alors pourquoi il fait toujours noir ? »

Kurt regarda derrière l'homme, plissant des yeux à cause l'obscurité de l'appartement avant de rediriger son regard sur le gars en face de lui. « Il me semble que vos rideaux sont toujours fermés donc... »

Il jura, retournant dans l'appartement en laissant la porte ouverte. Kurt ne rentra pas, considérant qu'il n'avait pas encore été invité. La lumière inonda soudainement le grand appartement. « AHH ! CA BRÛÛÛÛLE ! »

Le photographe ricana, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de glousser quand il entendit l'homme en question revenir vers l'entrée. « Tu es exactement comme ils avaient dit que tu serais... enfin, comme il a dit »

Cette fois le gars sourit paresseusement, appuyant un bras contre le carde de porte et passant sa main dans ses cheveux désordonnés en regardant le nouvel arrivant devant lui. Cette fois l'homme sourit paresseusement, tendant un bras contre le cadre de la porte et passant une main dans ses cheveux en désordre tout en observant le nouveau venu en face de lui.

« Et maintenant je suis intrigué. Dis-moi, en plus de mes grandes compétences d'acteur, de mon physique plus qu'avantageux et de mon impeccable sens du style, qu'est ce qui t'amènes à mon humble demeure ? Est-ce que c'est le vieux Michael qui t'envoie ? Je savais qu'il réaliserait son erreur. Quoi que, je pensais que ce serait plus tôt »

Kurt rit, un peu à bout de nerfs. « Uh...non, non. Je ne suis pas - »

« Qui alors ? » Il regarda derrière et autour de Kurt. « Est-ce que ceci est une interview plus approfondie ? Laisse-moi deviner, Star t'as envoyé. »

« Oh... um... »

« Non ? Vogue peut-être... US Weekly ? »

« Mr. Anderson - »

« Cooper, je t'en prie. Nous sommes tous amis ici » L'acteur bailla à nouveau, tendant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et saisissant le sommet du carde de porte. « On côtoie tous les deux régulièrement des célébrités après tout. » Il se laissa tomber en avant en se tenant sur le cadre, ses muscles et son torse se contractèrent à l'action, faisant glisser son pantalon en bas de ses hanches, bien trop bas pour que ce soit décent. « Je pense que s'appeler par notre prénom est acceptable pour des collègues de notre nature. » Les joues de Kurt s'enflammèrent, jetant un coup d'œil au V plus que visible des hanches de Cooper, rendant son esprit confus. « Donc qui a l'honneur d'interviewer le seul et l'unique Cooper Jay Anderson de LA ? »

« Vous êtes le plus bel homme de l'Amérique du Nord. » bafouilla Kurt sans réfléchir.

Cooper rigola, « C'est le nom de l'article ? Parce que si c'est ça, j'approuve. »

Kurt dût secouer la tête, débarrassant son esprit du brouillard que ce SEXY ET MUSCLÉ Anderson installait. Sérieusement, trop de personne sexy dans une famille. Ce n'est pas juste. « J-Je ne suis pas un journaliste. »

« Oh ? »

« Je suis un photographe. Mon nom est - »

« Un photographe ! » Cooper rayonna, avant de rapidement essayer de dissimuler sa stupéfaction. « Comme un paparazzi ? » Il lâcha le chambranle et se redressa correctement, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les recoiffer un peu. « C'est tellement inattendu. Je ne suis pas du tout préparé. Pas étonnant que personne ne m'ait appelé pour me prévenir que j'allais avoir de la compagnie ».L'acteur se mit dans le rôle, ses cheveux tombant parfaitement, le sommeil disparaissant de ses yeux et un sourire blanc nacré aveuglant Kurt spectaculairement. « Je dois avoir l'air complètement débraillé. La nuit dernière a été plus excitante que ce à quoi je m'attendais. » Cooper soupira dramatiquement, « J'ai dit au concierge de ne pas laisser ces andouilles de TMZ* venir ici mais je suppose que tu t'es débrouillé pour le distraire, avec tous les efforts que tu as fait, te faire partir d'ici sans une photo de moi serait terriblement grossier de ma part. »

« Mais - »

Il prit alors une pose, s'assurant d'être à son avantage. _«_ C'est quand tu veux. »

« Je ne suis pas un paparazzi ! Je ne viens pas de - Je veux dire, je travaille pour CoverBoy. »

Cooper inclina la tête légèrement, riant à quelque chose qu'il trouvait ridicule. « CoverBoy ! Tu travailles pour eux ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant ! » Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et parla plus directement, ses biceps se gonflant et - Kurt, concentre-toi !- « Attends, attends. Ne me dis rien. Ils t'ont confié un gros projet et Coverboy veut que je sois leur nouveau visage. Dieu, je serais honoré ! » L'acteur donna un coup dans l'épaule de Kurt si généreusement qu'il en tomba presque. « J'ai vu juste hein ? Dis-moi que j'ai raison »

« NON ! » Kurt hurla, un peu plus fort que voulu. « JE NE SUIS PAS LÀ POUR TOI COOPER ! »

Un moment passa, Kurt mit sa main sur sa bouche, regrettant soudainement d'avoir laissé son impatiente prendre possession de lui. « Je suis désolé. Tu me parlais là ? » Demanda Cooper gentiment. « Parce que je ne comprends pas si tu ne pointes pas du doigt. »

...quoi ?

« Quoi ? » Demanda Kurt, surpris.

Il fit un clin d'œil. « C'est pourquoi c'est ma première leçon » fredonna Cooper. « Et tu peux citer mes propos. »

Kurt le fixa et le fixa, et ses yeux tressautèrent avant de le fixer un peu plus. Une fois que l'instinct initial de crier fût passé, Kurt respira profondément pour se calmer. « Cooper Jay Anderson, Mr. Hollywood, mon nom est Kurt Hummel. Je suis un photographe de CoverBoy, un ex-stagiaire de Vogue, un licencié de la NYADA et je suis fou amoureux de votre frère, Blaine. »

Cette fois, ce fût Cooper qui prit un moment pour réfléchir. « Kurt... Kurt Hummel ? »

« Je sais que vous n'avez probablement jamais entendu parler de moi mais je l'ai rencontré durant un bref voyage à New York. Ce n'était pas la plus orthodoxe des rencontres et, durant le court moment que j'ai passé avec lui, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu assez de temps pour apprendre à nous connaître de la façon la plus conventionnelle qu'il soit. » sa voix commença à devenir un peu chancelante et il dût prendre une minute pour se ressaisir.

« Ok... »

« Mais-Mais nous sommes passés au-dessus de ça. Allant directement à la meilleure partie de n'importe quelle relation et juste... vivre le fantasme suprême. » Le photographe gloussa, son hystérie nerveuse grandissante. « Quand j'étais à l'école, j'ai toujours rêvé de la parfaite nuit, de l'homme parfait, de la VIE parfaite. Et quand je suis avec votre frère, ce n'est pas seulement un rêve. Avec lui, le fantasme est vrai. » Kurt renifla, se sentant effrayé et vulnérable mais essayant de passer outre ce fait. Ajoutant dans un doux murmure, « Blaine est mon rêve d'adolescent. »

« Kurt ? »

Les deux hommes sursautèrent à la voix hésitante, Cooper ouvrant la porte un peu plus et se poussant de façon à révéler -

« Blaine ! » Kurt rayonna, juste timide et sautant sur place dans la joie absolue. « Je ne pensais pas - Pourquoi tu - Je pensais que tu étais resté à New York. » Blaine ne dit rien en réponse, tirant juste sur l'ourlet de son 'Free Credit Rating' T-shirt. « Ça ne fait rien. Je ne savais pas comment te contacter et la dernière chose que je voulais faire était de te joindre par... um... Brody. » Kurt ne mentionna pas le service d'escortes, ne sachant pas si Cooper était au courant pour le travail de nuit de son frère. Il ne remarqua pas comment Blaine c'était hérissé juste en le mentionnant. « Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je m'en fiche. Juste - Je t'aime okay ? Et... Je n'aurais jamais dû t'abandonner. J'ai commis une erreur. »

L'escorte leva un sourcil triangulaire et commença s'approcher de Kurt.

Kurt ne savait pas qu'il pouvait sourire autant. « Tu avais raison. Je veux ça. Je veux tellement ça. » Il se balança sur ses chaussures, son excitation faisant rougir ses joues. « Je t'ai choisi, Blaine. J'en ai assez de faire semblant »

Blaine mit sa main sur la porte lorsqu'il atteignit enfin Kurt, le regardant avec des yeux noisettes fatigués et ses cheveux gélifiés tombant. Il pressa leurs lèvres ensemble, fronçant ses sourcils alors que ses doigts serraient le bois de la porte. Le visage de Kurt tomba quand la porte commença à se fermer, le clic exagéré de la serrure giflant son visage.

 _Embrasse-le devant sa porte, et attends qu'il en veuille plus—plus_

* * *

 _* TMZ est un tabloïd web._

* * *

 **Re bonjour ! J'aimerais dire que j'ai presque fini le chapitre 6 ( donc la fiction :'( snif ) mais surtout que l'épilogue prévu par l'auteur n'est toujours pas sorti et je pense pas qu'il sorte un jour. Je verrais donc si j'ai la motivation et ( surtout ) le temps pour l'écrire moi-même puisque je vais être très occupée par mes études pendant les prochains mois ( je suis peut être qu'en 3ème mais c'est fatigant :( ).**

 **Voilà n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une review, même vous les lecteurs fantômes. Une review ( même deux mots ) ça fait toujours trèèèèèès plaisir.**


	6. Screw the Rules

_**Hey !**_

 _ **Voici le chapitre 6 ( et le dernier peut être - lire le mot de fin ) en retard malheureusement, mais j'ai eu des examens et une semaine de stage très épuisante alors je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à traduire. Désolé :/**_

 _ **Merci bien à ma** Klaiindy **pour sa correction et son aide *coeur***_

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 _ **Monica69 :** Merci beaucoup, je remercierai surtout ma bêta car elle reformule pas mal de mes phrases bizarres. Mais merci c'est très gentil ;)_

 _**Alex :** Oui ils se retrouvent enfin, mais on s'en doutait n'est ce pas ? On ne pouvait pas laisser ça comme ça ;) ! Eh oui, Blaine a vraiment fait ça, j'ai eu la même réaction que toi à la fin ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._

 ** _Mamstaz :_** _C'est sur que la rencontre n'est pas habituelle mais c'est ce qui m'a plu dans cette fic. Oui Oui Sam et Kurt, moi ça me choque pas ( je dois être la seule ) mais Klaine c'est beaucoup mieux :p ! Rachel et Mercedes se querelles tout le temps, on le voit bien dans Glee. La suite est là et j'espère que ça te conviendra ^^_

 ** _DreamsWritters :_** _Avec plaisir :) !_

* * *

 **Fiction originale;** _/s/9640584/1/How-To-Be-A-Heartbreaker_

 **Auteur;** _/u/2616423/AvidlyWriting_

* * *

 _Les filles, il faut, peu importe ce que ça coûte, parce que les femmes ne veulent pas, on ne veut pas que notre cœur se brise._

Kurt était roulé en boule devant la porte de M. Hollywood. Il n'avait pas bougé de là durant les derniers jours, refusant de quitter le bâtiment à moins que Blaine accepte de lui parler, au moins de le revoir. L'homme aux yeux bleus devait avoir l'air horrible, utilisant tout de même les échantillons des produits CoverBoy qu'il avait dans les poches pour ne pas ressembler (et sentir) comme un clochard. Kurt, dans son petit campement, commençait à connaître les gens aux alentours, un des voisins de Cooper prétendait être le cousin germain de George Clooney. Il n'était pas totalement sûr que cette déclaration soit vraie mais le gars était assez intéressant pour discuter afin de passer le temps.

Au moins, le grand frère de Blaine n'avait pas appelé la sécurité de l'immeuble mais c'était sûrement parce que Kurt lui faisait pitié. C'était bien. Il en était en fait reconnaissant, sa fierté était partie depuis longtemps de toute façon. C'était arrivé à peu près au moment où la vieille dame qui vivait à l'étage l'avait aidé à retirer son caniche qui essayait de copuler avec sa jambe. Kurt grimaça au souvenir, mettant un Mentos dans sa bouche quand son estomac grogna. Il se demanda vaguement comment serait vu quelqu'un qui commanderait et mangerait une pizza sur un palier. En fait, il se demandait cela au moment où la porte de Cooper s'ouvrit, ce qui le fit basculer en arrière.

« Oof ! »

Il était couché sur le dos, levant les yeux vers un Cooper qui semblait très exaspéré. L'acteur souffla.

« Ce minus sait vraiment les choisir. Tu es aussi têtu que lui. Je dois avouer que j'admire les hommes avec autant de détermination. »

Kurt sortit de son embarras à la mention de Blaine, se relevant tant bien que mal et essayant d'arranger sa tenue juste au cas où son escorte -ex-escorte ? Était-il toujours escorte ? Peu importe- était dans la pièce.

« Blaine est- »

« Pas là. » le coupa Cooper.

« Q-Quoi ? Mais je suis là depuis une éternité. »

« J'avais remarqué »

« Il n'aurait pas pu m'échapper ! »

L'acteur gloussa.

« Eh bien, quand tu t'occupais du caniche de Mme Henderson, Blaine a sauté sur l'occasion pour s'extirper de l'appartement. »

Il s'affaissa.

« Oh... Donc il m'évite toujours. »

Cooper soupira.

« Tu peux vraiment le blâmer pour ça ? »

Quand il vit le jeune garçon s'affaiblir encore plus, l'acteur soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Un café, ça te dit ? »

Kurt cligna des yeux, surpris.

« Tu m'offres un café ? »

« Si le café réchauffé de ce matin ne te dérange pas alors oui. »

Kurt le regardait toujours fixement. Cooper passa juste son bras autour de lui et le fit entrer dans l'appartement.

« Viens. Je pense que tu as amplement mérité une tasse de café. »

Des yeux bleus le regardaient avec désespoir, assimilant ses mots en essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce geste aimable. Cooper l'emmena dans le petit coin cuisine, l'asseyant sur une chaise alors que l'acteur s'affairait dans la pièce. Au moins il portait une chemise cette fois.

Quand la machine se mit en route et que le plus âgé prit une tasse dans le placard, Kurt demanda :

« Pourquoi tu es si gentil avec moi tout à coup ? »

« Y-a-t-il une raison pour que je ne le sois pas ? »

Cooper se pencha sur le comptoir, laçant ses mains ensemble devant lui.

« Enfin, à part le fait que tu aies décidé de devenir mon paillasson personnel ? »

Il baissa la tête.

« Tu es le frère de Blaine. »

« Oui et ? »

« Il est en colère contre moi. Tu ne devrais pas être de son côté ? »

Kurt leva timidement les yeux, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles quand son estomac gargouilla à nouveau.

Cooper gloussa.

« Oh je suis toujours de son côté. » Dit-il d'un ton neutre, se dirigeant vers le frigo et regardant à l'intérieur, « je suis juste curieux de connaître l'avis de l'autre côté. » lâcha l'acteur tout en s'affairant dans la cuisine, attrapant quelque chose qui ressemblait à une assiette chargée d'aliments divers.

Kurt fronça les sourcils.

« Tout ce que je sais c'est que je l'aime. »

« J'ai compris. Avec ta précédente déclaration et tout. »

L'homme pâle renifla, vraiment il ne méritait pas la gentillesse de qui que ce soit.

« Ce n'était pas censé arriver. Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal. »

Kurt sursauta quand une assiette claqua devant lui, l'eau lui venant à la bouche juste à la vue des aliments. Dieu, ça sentait divinement bon.

« Tu peux le dire encore une fois. »

Cooper sourit d'un air satisfait, faisant un signe de tête vers le plateau de nourriture devant le jeune garçon. Un œuf dur, un bagel complet, du raisin, du cheddar, des tranches de pommes et des petits morceaux de noisettes pour le bagel.

« Ne pas sortir avec la clientèle. Ne pas tomber amoureux d'eux. Escorte 101 si je ne me trompe pas. »

Lorsque Kurt écarquilla les yeux, Cooper haussa les épaules.

« C'est mon frère et c'est sa vie. S'il sent que c'est comme ça qu'il peut s'en sortir, qui suis-je pour le critiquer ? »

Les yeux de glace commencèrent à briller.

« I-Il est amoureux de moi ? »

« Mec, bien sûr. A la minute où tu as ouvert ta porte, tu avais déjà mon petit frère dans la poche »

« Il a dit ça ? » Kurt rougit.

« Peut-être pas avec ces mots. »

L'acteur haussa les épaules.

« Mais un grand frère sait toujours. »

Il sourit un peu même si son expression se refroidit avec ses prochaines paroles.

« J'image que c'est pour ça qu'il a tant souffert quand tu es juste parti. Blaine n'a d'habitude pas un cœur d'artichaut. Mais, avec toi, je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi mais, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, mon petit frère a vu quelque chose en toi qui lui a donné envie de plonger la tête la première, d'ouvrir son cœur en grand et tout ce qui va avec »

« Ouais, regarde où ça l'a mené. »

L'homme pâle grimaça, le silence de Cooper disant tout.

« J'ai brisé son cœur, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Eh bien... » Cooper s'interrompit, changeant un peu de sujet. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais voulu le faire »

« Ça ne rend pas la chose meilleure » souffla Kurt, énervé contre lui-même, « Il ne veut même plus me regarder. »

« Alors je suppose que tu vas devoir l'obliger à le faire »

Kurt fit une pause, levant doucement la tête. Cooper le regardait avec une expression suspicieuse et peut-être pleine d'espoir.

« Qu'est que tu as dit ? »

« Tu m'as entendu. » sourit l'acteur, « autant je veux que mon frère vive sa vie comme il le sent, autant j'ai l'impression qu'il se trompe. Donc, comme son grand frère ne veut que ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui, c'est dans mes droits de rectifier la situation. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je suis ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui ? »

« Est ce que tu l'aimes ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Ça. »

Cooper le pointa du doigt, un grand sourire sur son visage.

« Ça, juste là, est pourquoi JE SAIS que tu es ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Tu l'aimes. Il n'y a pas d'hésitation, pas de doute. » Il dit ça comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. « Je sais que vous n'avez rien eu d'autre, mais... tu sais ce qu'on dit »

Kurt le regarda avec confusion.

« Je ne crois pas non. »

"M. ex-étudiant de la NYADA, ça devrait être gravé dans ta grande âme musicale. »

Le visage de Kurt resta de marbre.

« Les Beatles le disent mieux que n'importe qui » indiqua Cooper.

Ce fut un déclic et Kurt ne put retenir ses lèvres de s'étendre en un petit sourire.

« All you need is love ? »

« All you need is LOVE. Exactement ! »

L'acteur sautilla et Kurt laissa sortir un rire surpris. Il aimait vraiment bien le frère de Blaine.

« Tout le reste, le reste 'conventionnel' comme tu l'a dit, n'a pas besoin de venir tout de suite. Vous avez tout le temps du monde pour cette merde ennuyante. »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il pointa Kurt du doigt à nouveau, Kurt n'était toujours pas sur de la raison pour laquelle il faisait ça. Mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça rendait ses mots plus importants. Allez savoir pourquoi.

« Ce sont les histoires non conventionnelles qui font un amour épique »

« Tu crois vraiment ça ? »

Cooper lui donna simplement un sourire.

« Je pense que tu ne serais pas ici si tu ne le croyais pas un peu. »

Il sourit, un large sourire allant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« J'espère juste que Blaine veut y croire. »

« Hey, il est à LA, non ? Aussi génial que je suis, j'aime à penser qu'il est plus ici pour toi que pour moi. »

« Mais il n'est pas ICI. »

« Et tu ne le seras pas non plus, une fois que je t'aurais dit où il est parti."

Il roula des yeux, plus amusé qu'autre chose. L'acteur poussa le plateau près de Kurt.

« Maintenant mange, le café est bientôt prêt. »

Et, au même moment, la machine à café sonna. Cooper saisit le mug et versa du café dans la tasse.

« Comment tu prends ton café ? »

« Um... avec du lait et deux morceaux de sucre s'il te plaît. »

Kurt n'était pas sur de ce qu'il devait faire du plateau devant lui. Outre le fait que ça semblait orgasmique et qu'il était affamé.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me nourrir. »

Cooper rit franchement, mettant les derniers morceaux de sucre et apportant la tasse à Kurt.

« Si tu veux avoir une chance de reconquérir mon frère, tu vas avoir besoin de force. »

Il se pencha très près de lui, faisant reculer le garçon pâle.

« Peut-être d'une douche aussi. »

Kurt fit un bruit qui sonna entre un halètement et un grincement.

« Je ne vais pas- »

« Si tu vas le faire. » le coupa l'acteur. « Les lotions et la laque ne peuvent pas tout cacher. »

Il se recula et mit ses mains sur ses hanches, regardant Kurt de manière calculatrice.

« Je pense que j'ai deux ou trois trucs qui pourraient t'aller »

« Je ne vais PAS porter tes vêtements. »

« Hey, sois tu portes quelques vêtements à moi, sois tu essayes les pantacourts de Blaine. »

Kurt grimaça.

« A toi de choisir »

« Bien. »

Le plus jeune prit son bagel et mordit dedans de manière un peu agressive. Il le mâcha avec détermination, essayant de ne pas regarder l'homme qui l'aidait à récupérer son amour mais ce sourire auto-satisfait ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Après un moment de contemplation, il demanda :

« Hey Cooper ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Qui est ton amour non conventionnel ? »

L'acteur posa soudainement sa main sur son cœur et fit un petit bruit de douleur.

« Ce serait ma chérie Flo... la fille d'Assurance Progressive. »

Cooper effaça une larme imaginaire.

« J'ai toujours son numéro »

Mon dieu.

* * *

« Ok, Ok. Ressaisis-toi, Hummel. »

Kurt se parlait, s'encourageant alors qu'il s'approchait du toit. « Tu peux le faire. Tu peux LE FAIRE. »

« S'il te plaît arrête de parler. » Commenta Blaine, « le délire de te parler à toi-même rend difficile pour moi de t'ignorer. »

Il amena la bière à ses lèvres, prenant une petite gorgée en continuant de regarder devant lui.

« Je suis entré par effraction sur le toit d'un immeuble donc je peux te parler, le moins que tu puisses faire serait de me rassurer et de me dire que je ne me ferais pas arrêter »

« Je suis bien. »

« Je te déteste. » ronchonna Kurt, s'avançant vers le bord où Blaine était assis, les jambes de l'escorte pendant beaucoup trop négligemment pour le confort du photographe. « Ça ne peut pas être sûr »

Blaine grogna.

« Ça ne l'est probablement pas. »

Il refusait toujours activement de le regarder, mais le regarder du coin de l'œil ? Ouais, il pourrait le faire. Au diable cela, il tourna tellement vite pour lui faire face que Kurt tendit la main pour stabiliser Blaine afin d'éviter un foutu accident.

« Je sais que tu ne m'as pas juste traqué jusqu'ici en portant les vêtements de MON FRERE »

« Tu vas te calmer !? La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est que tu sautes de l'immeuble. »

Kurt souffla.

« Je n'avais pas le choix. Ton frère a mis mes habits dans sa machine à laver pendant que je me douchais. »

Le jean de designer était trop grand à plusieurs endroits et cela n'aidait pas que le col de la chemise blanche empruntée à Cooper qui était sur le point de glisser de l'une de ses épaules.

« Tu t'es douché dans son appartement ? »

« Blaine... »

Kurt dit son nom d'un ton exaspéré parce qu'il n'était VRAIMENT pas monté là pour parler de ça.

Cela sembla ramener Blaine à la raison, ses joues rosissant inconfortablement face à son incapacité à contrôler sa jalousie. Il pivota vers le bord du toit, s'asseyant cette fois à une distance plus sûre avec seulement une jambe pendant dans le vide. Ça ne présentait pas une grande différence mais Kurt préférait ça. Blaine prit une autre gorgée de bière.

« Donc je suppose que tu as réussi à convaincre mon frère. »

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Tu es ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Blaine haussa juste un sourcil vers lui.

« Il doit bien t'aimer. »

Kurt mordit sa lèvre inférieure, haussant les épaules de façon incertaine.

« Je l'aime bien aussi mais... il n'est pas celui que j'essaie de convaincre. »

Blaine baissa les yeux vers la bière en équilibre sur sa cuisse, traçant les contours du goulot de la bouteille.

« Je crois que j'essaie toujours de comprendre pourquoi tu t'en donnes la peine. »

« Tu rigoles ? » Il rit légèrement. « Nous étions connectés à un niveau tellement intime, avec une alchimie déchaînée entre nous et, tout ça, seulement après un jour. Certaines personnes passent leur vie ensemble sans jamais ressentir ce que nous avons partagés »

L'autre laissa sortir un souffle amusé.

« Il y avait du potentiel... »

Ses sourcils froncés, Kurt tendit timidement la main vers Blaine avant de s'asseoir et de se contenter de garder ses doigts pour lui.

« Tu le dis comme si on ne l'avait plus. »

« Pour être honnête, je ne sais plus ce que nous avons. »

Blaine prit la dernière gorgée de sa bière, avalant le contenu avant de se déplacer pour la jeter au-dessus du bord. La main de Kurt se tendit rapidement et la saisit, arrachant la bouteille de ses doigts pour la faire rouler vers milieu du toit. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, Blaine roula des yeux à l'action. Cela semblait presque automatique, familier.

« J'étais en colère contre toi. »

« Je sais. »

« Je veux dire, tu es juste parti, même après que j'ai ouvert mon cœur. »

Kurt s'affaissa.

« Je suis désolé- »

« Et je ne te mentionne même pas le fait que tu sois parti avec LUI. »

« Si tu parles de Sam, » Rien que le nom fit tousser Blaine. Kurt roula des yeux, « Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de t'inquiéter à son sujet. »

« Oh vraiment ? Je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter à propos de ton fiancé ? Il doit être un mec vraiment compréhensif alors »

« Ce n'est PAS mon fiancé. » Souligna l'homme aux yeux bleus, l'autre homme leva subtilement un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension. « Du moins plus maintenant. »

Kurt fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux humides.

« On s'est séparé, ou plutôt, j'ai décidé qu'on devait se séparer. »

L'escorte se tourna prudemment, mettant une jambe sous lui en regardant Kurt, encore hésitant.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de ce que j'ai dit. »

Ce fût au tour de Kurt de tousser.

« Tu sais très bien que c'est à cause de ce que tu as dit. » Ses joues se colorèrent. « Entre autres choses » Il marmonna cette dernière partie.

« Tu m'as quand même quitté. » Rappela l'autre.

Kurt soupira.

« Et je n'aurais pas dû le faire. Je le sais maintenant. C'est juste... p-personne ne m'avait jamais dit ce genre de chose avant. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. »

Il joua avec le bout de son annulaire, bizarrement heureux de ne plus avoir la trace de sa bague de fiançailles.

« Je n'avais jamais été le premier choix de quelqu'un avant. Ça m'a fait peur »

Blaine renifla.

« Comment tu penses que je me sentais ? La merde qui sortait de ma bouche, comme si je savais pour une fois ce que je voulais dans ma vie, comme si j'avais enfin trouvé quelque chose qui en valait la peine, c'était nouveau pour moi aussi. »

« Et tu n'avais pas peur ? »

« Bien sûr que si ! » cria-t-il, se penchant vers Kurt. « Et je savais que tu l'étais aussi. J'ai juste pensé qu'on pourrait être effrayé ensemble. »

L'homme pâle eut un mouvement de recul, ses grands yeux bleus implorants et pleins de remords.

« Blaine, je sais que j'ai merdé. Et je suis désolé. Mais J'ESSAIE de me rattraper maintenant. J'essaye vraiment. »

Le bouclé évita intentionnellement de regarder Kurt mais les yeux noisette finirent par rencontrer ceux de glace. Blaine souffla par le nez.

« Honnêtement je déteste ne pas pouvoir te détester maintenant »

Il fronça les sourcils quand Blaine secoua sa tête.

« Tu es en colère parce que tu n'es pas en colère contre moi ? »

« Ouais. Je m'en veux plus qu'à tout le reste. »

Blaine laissa sortir un rire bref.

« Quand tu es parti, j'ai passé tellement de temps à penser à la haine que je ressentirais en voyant ton visage à nouveau. Après avoir passé tellement de temps seul, ayant l'impression que tu m'avais abandonné, j'ai honnêtement pensé que je te méprisais. Et puis, tu es arrivé et tu t'es pointé à l'appartement de mon frère et je voulais tellement t'embrasser que c'en était pathétique »

Kurt inclina la tête, sentant son sourire s'étendre avec sympathie. Il tendit sa main, avec un peu plus d'assurance qu'avant, et entremêla timidement leurs doigts ensemble.

« J'ai pensé à toi. Tous les jours. Avec le temps j'ai pensé que j'oublierais le mari qui n'a jamais vraiment été le mien »

Blaine regarda leurs mains entrelacées, faisant courir son pouce sur l'index pâle de Kurt.

« Comment c'est possible ? Au pire moment possible, tu arrives dans ma vie et, l'air de rien, tu donnes un sens à tout ? »

L'homme pâle gloussa.

« Tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose. »

« Ça ne l'est pas ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Non. Après t'avoir rencontré, j'ai enfin compris ce qui avait de l'importance pour moi » Kurt sourit. « y compris des choses que j'ai abandonné et d'autres que j'aurais dû laisser tomber depuis un moment »

« Je parie que Sam a été déçu. »

Donc Blaine était toujours amer. Tout en son honneur.

Sans surprise, Kurt lui répondit avec un long soupir dans un premier temps.

« Sam a ses propres problèmes à régler. Aucun d'eux ne me concerne ou le petit crush que j'ai eu qui n'aurait pas dû devenir plus que ça »

« Oui et je suis terriblement concerné par lui » Dit Blaine avec sarcasme, l'ébauche d'un sourire se dessinant sur son visage lorsque Kurt le gronda avec une petite tape sur le genou.

Kurt secoua la tête, essayant de ne pas montrer qu'en réalité il était amusé par ça. Il détourna son attention en jouant avec la main de Blaine, son ventre s'agitant doucement et agréablement quand l'autre homme ne la retira pas. Il fixa juste Kurt qui dessinait des formes imaginaires sur sa peau mate.

« J'étais d'accord avec le fait d'être la personne la plus investie émotionnellement parlant, tu sais ? Je pensais que ce que j'avais avec Sam était la meilleure chose que je pourrais jamais obtenir »

« Et puis tu m'as rencontré »

« Et puis je t'ai rencontré. »

Il leva les yeux de ses dessins aléatoires, essayant de déchiffrer ce à quoi Blaine pensait.

« Et... j'ai eu un aperçu de ce que c'est supposé être, de ce que je suis supposé ressentir. »

Maintenant ce fut à Kurt de se pencher en avant, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux et amenant la main de Blaine à ses lèvres.

« Je me suis rappelé ce que je voulais au départ, mon rêve alors que j'étais un enfant homosexuel de la petite ville homophobe qu'est Lima, Ohio. »

Blaine leva un sourcil.

« Tu rêvais de donner ta virginité à un étranger après t'être enfui de ton supposé mariage ? Mince, Hummel. »

Kurt le dévisagea, ce qui obligea Blaine à utiliser son innocent regard de chiot pour s'excuser.

« Je rêvais de toi. Et je t'ai EU mais j'ai laissé ma tête m'éloigner de lui »

Il pressa ses lèvres sur le dos de la main de Blaine, soupirant doucement contre ses phalanges.

« Maintenant ? Maintenant je sais que cette nuit était le début de tout ce dont j'ai toujours voulu »

Blaine serra la main de Kurt en retour.

« Ce que tu veux est un fantasme. »

« Ce que je veux c'est TOI. » Souffla Kurt. « Je t'aime, pour ce que ça vaut, je t'aime. Même si les gens pensent que je suis fou, même si tu ne me crois pas ou.. même si tu ne ressens pas la même chose. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. »marmonna-t-il, fixant timidement le sol du toit.

C'est à ce moment-là que Kurt s'autorisa réellement à espérer.

« En tout cas, je sais que je t'ai blessé. Et je sais, qu'avant que tu envisages de me laisser une deuxième chance, de nous laisser une deuxième chance, j'ai besoin d'arranger les choses avec toi. Sans ça, on ne pourra jamais vraiment avancer, alors... »

« Alors ? »

« Alors... uh... »

Kurt hésita, pas vraiment sur de ce qu'il pouvait ajouter. Honnêtement il ne pensait pas que Blaine allait le laisser aller si loin. Mais son escorte continua juste de le regarder fixement, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Merde, il ne pouvait pas déjà tout faire foirer.

Lorsque Blaine laissa sortir un rire amusé, Kurt se relaxa un petit peu.

« Donc tu penses que ceci... » L'homme aux yeux noisette fit un signe de tête vers le bâtiment qu'il regardait avant l'arrivée du photographe. « … va arranger les choses ? »

« Um... eh bien, je pense que c'est un début. »

Kurt rougit, jetant un coup d'œil à la grande affiche de CoverBoy recouvrant la façade de l'immeuble. L'annonce était pour un de leur nouveau produit capillaire.

« Tu es très photogénique. »

« N'importe qui peut l'être quand PhotoShop est impliqué »

L'homme aux yeux bleus rit.

« Il y en a eu très peu sur cette photo. C'est totalement toi »

Blaine devint timide, jetant un coup d'œil à la photo que Kurt avait prise de lui. C'était l'une de celles que le photographe avait prise de lui avant de quitter la suite quelques mois plus tôt. Sa chemise était déboutonnée, les poils de son torse et ses abdominaux étaient visibles. Les boucles de Blaine étaient libres, il restait un tout petit peu de gel qui gardait ses boucles miraculeusement quelque peu apprivoisées. Peu importe quelles retouches ils avaient fait pour améliorer l'éclairage mais Blaine n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était si athlétique ce jour-là. Et bordel de merde, depuis quand ses yeux étaient aussi putain de brillants ? C'était comme s'il pouvait voir chaque nuances de jade et de miel dans ses grands yeux. Huh, peut-être que son frère savait ce qu'il disait à propos du "retourne-toi et prends la pose".

« Je ne ressemble en aucun cas à ça dans la vraie vie »

Kurt pencha la tête, un sourire léger sur le visage.

« Pour un escorte tu ne sais vraiment pas te vendre, hein ? »

« Kurt- »

« Non, je le pense. Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de la faciliter avec laquelle j'ai fait cette pub avec l'éditeur »

L'escorte le regarda avec confusion.

« Qu'est-ce que des éditeurs incompétents ont à voir dans cette histoire ? »

Il étouffa un gloussement.

« Du Rêve à la Réalité. Tu penses vraiment que si tu n'avais pas le physique pour, ta photo serait toujours là ? »

Blaine roula des yeux.

« Et je suppose que le slogan vient de toi ? »

Kurt battit des cils d'une façon adorable.

« En fait, le slogan est 'Making Your Teenage Dreams Come True'. Du Rêve à la Réalité est juste le nom de la nouvelle ligne de produits capillaires de CoverBoy. »

« Uhuh et tu n'as rien à voir dans le choix de ce nom. »

Il y avait un peu d'amusement sous son ton suspicieux.

« Es-tu en train d'insinuer que j'ai régulièrement donné des suggestions de ce goût-là, particulièrement pour cette ligne de produits CoverBoy ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je n'ai aucune idée d'où tu es allé chercher cela. »

Il haussa les épaules, mettant sa main sous son menton en regardant Blaine le plus innocemment possible.

Il secoua la tête tendrement, fixant Kurt avec une affection qu'il ignorait toujours ressentir pour cette beauté aux yeux bleus.

« Je t'aime. »

Kurt hésita, pris au dépourvu par la révélation de l'autre homme. Blaine haussa juste les épaules.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne te détestais pas. »

L'escorte déglutit, se penchant légèrement en avant alors qu'il chuchotait :

« Et ça n'a jamais été qu'un fantasme pour moi non plus. »

« Blaine… »

Les yeux bleus remarquèrent à peine le coup d'œil que le brun jeta sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

L'autre homme était prudent, ses baisers plus retenus que dans les souvenirs de Kurt. Il n'y avait pas d'urgence, pas de précipitation, juste un goût délectable. Blaine se pencha un peu plus en avant, encourageant Kurt à faire de même. Ce qu'il fit, bougeant ses lèvres contre celle de Blaine doucement en se rappelant qu'il s'était stupidement privé de cette sensation si longtemps. Kurt voulait le toucher, faire courir ses mains dans ses boucles en désordre mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, trop effrayé de gâcher l'ambiance que Blaine avait créé.

Même Blaine n'osait pas le toucher, incitant juste l'autre garçon a entrouvrir ses lèvres, aimant la façon dont Kurt frissonna lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Aussi lentement qu'il avait commencé, il ralentit, les ramenant a des baisers doux. Ouais, même si tout avait commencé comme un fantasme, Blaine savait que ce n'en était plus un désormais. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent alors qu'il parlait de nouveau.

« Juste au cas où tu te demandais toujours si je ressentais la même chose pour toi. »

Oh Dieu, Kurt pouvait le sentir. L'émotion grimpait en lui, il ne savait toujours pas comment Blaine pouvait lui faire ressentir tellement de choses aussi vite. Mais cela ne l'effrayait plus vraiment désormais. Kurt était prêt pour ça. Il voulait ça, il le voulait lui.

« J'ai ce sentiment. »

Blaine semblait devenir nerveux, embarrassé même quand il se recula finalement.

« Alors, avant que tu essayes de... de le partager avec moi, je pense que tu devrais savoir quelque chose. »

Kurt acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Ok. C'est juste que... J'ai besoin de te dire- »

« Moi d'abord. »

Blaine leva sa main pour parler, grimaçant alors qu'il cherchait par où commencer. « Eh bien, tout d'abord, je ne suis plus une escorte. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai démissionné. »

« Oh »

Kurt le regarda fixement, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre à cette nouvelle. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise quelque chose.

« Blaine, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu n'as pas démissionné à cause de moi. Tu sais que je ne te jugerais jamais à cause de ton travail. Je comprends que tu le fasses à cause de tes dettes et je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. Honnêt- »

« Kurt, KURT. »

L'escorte... L'ex-escorte saisit une des mains de Kurt encore, la serrant pour attirer l'attention du garçon.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait à cause de toi. Je le jure. J'ai juste- Il était temps pour moi d'avancer, d'accord ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre, serrant en retour la main olive qui était dans la sienne.

« D'accord et si ça ne te dérange pas, il y a quelque chose que je devrais probablement te dire »

« Sauf que je n'ai pas encore fini. » Le visage de Blaine se tordit d'incertitude. « comme tu l'as certainement remarqué, je ne suis plus vraiment à New York maintenant. »

« Tu as rendu visite à ton frère. » Répondit Kurt, sûr de lui.

Encore, le garçon aux yeux noisette n'avait pas l'air vraiment certain.

« Pas exactement. »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Quoi alors ? »

« Uh... tu vois, je suppose que tu peux appeler ça 'visite'. Si je n'étais pas là à cause du fait que n'ai plus de travail de jour non plus maintenant. »

Il ne regardait pas Kurt lorsqu'il dit ça, l'autre garçon ne disait rien.

« J'ai été viré parce que j'étais une escorte. Bien que lorsqu'ils ont découvert qui j'étais vraiment, j'avais déjà quitté l'agence et qu'ils ne m'ont pas laissé une chance de m'expliquer. »

Kurt le regarda avec incrédulité.

« Comment ils ont découvert ça ?! »

« Um... J'ai peut-être accidentellement enregistré une conversation que j'ai eu avec une certaine amie où je parlais de toi et d'autres choses. »

Blaine pinça ses lèvres, inclinant la tête maladroitement alors que Kurt le regardait juste, presque comme s'il attendait une blague.

« Quand mon patron a découvert ça alors... ouais, chômage et fauché. Et maintenant je vis avec mon frère. »

Le silence commençait à devenir inconfortable.

« Tu penses toujours que j _'_ en vaux encore le coup ? »

Chose bizarre mais Kurt commença à rire. Genre un fou rire.

Blaine fut un peu vexé face à sa réaction, boudant et rougissant avec embarras.

« Je suppose que je suis heureux que quelqu'un trouve mon licenciement très marrant. »

Il lâcha la main de Kurt et commença à se lever, ses joues se colorant d'une teinte plus sombre.

« Oh non, non Blaine, chéri, non. »

Kurt se leva aussi, gloussant malgré lui et trébuchant après l'autre homme qui s'éloignait.

« Je ne me moquais pas de toi. »

Il attrapa Blaine par le coude, le stoppant dans son enjambée déterminée.

« Je suis sérieux. Tu-Tu pensais vraiment que je me moquais de toi, n'est pas ? »

« On aurait bien dit que c'était ce que tu faisais. » Il boudait toujours.

Kurt tira sur le bras du brun, obligeant un Blaine grognon de s'approcher de lui.

« Blaine, s'il te plaît ne sois pas embarrassé. »

Il mit deux doigts sous le menton de Blaine, connectant le regard doré au bleu.

« Je ne me moquerais jamais de toi pour ne pas avoir de travail. Ce serait un peu hypocrite de ma part, considérant que je ne vais plus avoir de travail non plus. »

Il fronça ses sourcils triangulaires.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Blaine » Kurt sourit, amusé par le manque de mémoire de Blaine. « J'ai modifié une pub à portée internationale pour mon propre intérêt. J'ai échangé la photo d'un honnête modèle contre celle d'un escorte inconnu... ex-escorte. J'ai créé un slogan bidon juste pour te montrer à quel point je tiens à toi. »

Il commença à rire à nouveau, secouant sa tête à la stupidité de tout ça.

« C'est probablement en train de faire perdre des centaines -si ce n'est des millions- de dollars à CoverBoy. Et dans la seconde où il vont réaliser que c'est de ma faute, je vais me faire virer et encore je serais chanceux s'il ne décide pas de me poursuivre en justice. »

La bouche de l'autre s'ouvrit en grand lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la gravité des actes de Kurt quand celui-ci lui expliqua finalement.

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu as ruiné ta réputation... pour moi ? »

« Sans mentionner que j'ai squatté le palier de l'appartement de ton frère durant ces derniers jours et que mon portable s'est éteint au bout de six heures le premier jour... Attends, quoi ? »

L'homme aux yeux noisette sourit gentiment.

« Tu viens de réaliser que tu ne vas plus jamais trouver un travail dans le monde de la photographie quand toute cette histoire s'ébruitera, n'est pas ? »

« Oh »

Il fit une pause, y pensant pendant un moment. Puis il grogna

« En fait je suis entré dans la photographie seulement grâce à mon infidèle d'ex-fiancé. Je referais ce que j'ai mille fois si ça veut dire te voir sourire encore et encore »

Blaine rougit.

« Tu ne le referais pas »

« Je le referais tellement »

Kurt sourit, l'attirant à lui et le faisant pivoter pour pouvoir regarder le bâtiment.

« Et puis, qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus quand j'ai déjà atteint le summum de ma carrière ? Je veux dire regarde ça, je ne peux pas surpasser cette œuvre d'art. »

« Ah... donc additionné au fait que nous sommes tous les deux de pauvres imbéciles pathétiques qui ne savent pas comment fonctionne une relation, on ne sait absolument pas ce qu'on va faire de notre vie »

« C'est à peu près ça. »

« Tu te rends compte qu'on est vraiment dans la merde, hein ? » Blaine sourit.

Kurt plissa son nez adorablement.

« Pour te dire la vérité, je n'ai jamais pensé que j'arriverai jusque-là. Je ne pensais même pas que tu voudrais qu'on essaye quelque chose de plus, ensemble. Donc honnêtement je me sens bien. »

L'homme pâle se mit devant Blaine, levant ses bras pour les enrouler autour du cou mat. Il baissa la tête, essayant de cacher son sourire pour ne pas gâcher l'atmosphère semi-sérieuse de leur conversation.

« C'est peut-être vrai mais je pense qu'on devrait travailler sur notre incapacité à contrôler notre peur quand les choses deviennent importantes »

« Personne ne t'a jamais dit que les meilleures choses dans la vie sont toujours effrayantes ? »

« Non, je me suis toujours dit que les meilleures choses étaient les plus difficiles à obtenir »

Blaine fit remonter ses mains des hanches de Kurt, caressant ses cotes avant d'encercler sa taille fine.

« Je suis sur que ça s'applique ici. »

Il sourit, son ventre se tordant lorsqu'il sentit la main serrée de l'autre sur sa taille , leurs torses collés l'un à l'autre sur toute leur longueur.

« Allez, bien sur que ce ne sera pas facile, mais qui sait ? Peut-être que ça en vaut la peine »

« Je sais que ce sera le cas. »

Blaine se mit sur la pointe des pieds, capturant les lèvres rougies de Kurt dans un chaste baiser.

« Juste une chose »

Kurt soupira de bonheur, pas surpris du tout par la condition.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Je veux rester pur jusqu'au mariage »

 _En deux, donc il vaut mieux faire semblant pour empêcher de perdre quoi que ce soit_

* * *

/!\ Important

 **Comme je l'ai expliqué au début, cette traduction devait comporter 6 chapitres dont 1 épilogue qui devait être la suite du chapitre 6. Malheureusement l'auteure ne poste pas l'épilogue ( je pense qu'elle a abandonnée ) et elle ne répond à aucun de mes messages. J'hésitais pendant un moment à écrire l'épilogue mais après en avoir parlé avec ma bêta, on est arrivées à la conclusion que cette fin de chapitre pouvait être une bonne fin. J'aimerais vos avis à vous ^^ ! J'écris ( ça prendra du temps par contre ) ou je laisse comme ça ?**

 **N'oubliez pas ma review, vous être environ 200 à lire mais que très très peu à commenter alors s'il vous plaît, même deux mots, ce serait cool :).**


End file.
